Le Secret du Manhattan Café
by JessTyler
Summary: Fin cache un petit secret qu' Elliot va découvrir...et très vite il y sera initié.. Mais quel est ce secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Le secret du Manhattan Café – Chapitre 1**

Ne sachant que faire, Olivia pose une fois de plus son regard à travers l'une des larges fenêtres qu'offrent les locaux de l'USV. Elle constate avec étonnement que le soleil s'est couché, emportant avec lui les dernières lueurs du jour. Au dehors, il fait pratiquement nuit à présent, ce qui l'incite à regarder une fois de plus l'écran de son portable qui indique précisément 19h40…

Quelle longue fin d'après-midi ! En effet, depuis plus de deux heures environ, l'équipe de Cragen est cloitrée dans les bureaux. En grande majorité, ils sont assignés à l'étude du dernier dossier qui leur a été confié par les autorités supérieures de New-York. Olivia est la première à se détacher de ses notes, suivie de près par Elliot qui l'observait discrètement du coin de l'œil afin de savoir si quelqu'un d'autre avait terminé sa lecture. Olivia se tourne alors vers son équipier et lui demande dans un murmure :

**Olivia : **Tu as finis ?

**Elliot :** Oui. Toi aussi à ce que je vois.

**Olivia (sourire) :** Décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher.

La conversation entre les deux inspecteurs est interrompue par Fin. Ce dernier attire à présent toute l'attention de ses collègues. En effet, l'inspecteur Tutuola vient tout juste de refermer précipitamment le dossier qu'il est censé lire à priori en intégralité. Il enfile à présent sa veste en cuir et, d'un pas pressé, il prend la direction du bureau de leur supérieur. A peine deux minutes plus tard, il en ressort et se dirige vers ses collègues.

**Fin :** Désolé de vous fausser compagnie les gars mais je ne peux pas rester trainer, j'ai à faire… Donc, bonne soirée tout le monde !

Et, sans rien ajouter, Fin s'en va. Munch et Elliot n'en reviennent pas, ce qui n'échappe pas au regard avisé d'Olivia.

**Olivia :** Pourquoi vous faites cette tête tous les deux ?

**Munch :** Quoi ? Mais de quelle tête tu parles ?

**Olivia :** Munch ne me prend pas pour une idiote. Pourquoi Elliot et toi faites cette tronche ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec Fin ?

**Elliot :** Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il quitte les bureaux en avance.

**Munch :** Elliot a raison, ce n'est pas la première fois.

**Olivia :** Quoi ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si étrange.

**Elliot :** Tu es sûr ?

**Olivia :** Oui ! Enfin, je crois… Quoique… D'habitude, Fin est toujours l'une des dernières personnes à quitter le bureau... Oui, vous avez raison : c'est louche tout ça.

**Munch :** Voila enfin un argument qui vaille la peine qu'on s'y attarde. Fin n'est pas du genre à finir sa journée de travaille plus tôt que la plupart des personnes présentes ici. C'est étrange, très étrange même. On est tous d'accord sur ce point ?

**Elliot :** Oui… C'est très louche. Ca sent la conspiration tout ça. N'est-ce pas Munch ?

**Munch :** Mais oui ! Bien sûr… Fous-toi de moi Stabler !

**Olivia :** Arrêtez tous les deux ! Je pense qu'il faudrait en parler avec Fin. Il a peut-être des ennuis…

**Elliot :** Oui peut-être… Mais si c'est le cas, une chose est sûr, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il se confira.

Elliot et Olivia tournent simultanément leur regard vers Munch.

**Munch :** Hey ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça tous les deux !

**Olivia :** Munch, parle-lui. Tu es son coéquipier. Peut-être qu'il aura plus de facilité à se confier à toi.

**Munch :** Ou peut-être pas… Tout le monde sait que Fin est comme Elliot, un véritable bulldog ! Il ne lâchera pas un mot. Alors croyez-moi : c'est peine perdue.

**Elliot :** Merci pour cette remarque pertinente Munch, je retins. Liv, pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de lui parler toi ? Après tout, Fin et toi, vous êtes comme frère et sœur…

**Olivia :** Oui tu as raison. Je vais essayer de lui parler et voir ce qui ne va pas.

Une fois de plus leur conversation est interrompue, Cragen vient d'apparaître dans la pièce.

**Cragen :** A ce que je vois, vous avez tous terminé la lecture de ces dossiers ! C'est bien.

**Munch :** Petite rectification Capitaine. Elliot et Olivia ont, semblerait-il, terminé mais je tiens à préciser que ça n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde.

**Cragen :** Alors, dis-moi ce que tu attends pour te remettre au boulot ?

**Munch :** Je m'y mets tout de suite Capitaine !

**Cragen :** Bien ! Alors ne perds pas ton temps inutilement à faire la causette !

**Olivia :** Capitaine, étant donné qu'Elliot et moi nous avons terminé, je me demandais si, par hasard, il était possible que l'on puisse quitter les bureaux ?

**Cragen :** Et bien oui. Si vous avez terminé votre lecture, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Nous ne pourrons interroger les témoins que demain après-midi.

**Elliot :** Merci Chef. Bon tu viens Liv ? On y go ?

**Olivia :** Oui j'arrive ! Laisse-moi prendre ma veste.

**Olivia et Elliot (en chœur) :** Bonne soirée Munch !

**Munch :** Oui merci… Un petit « bon courage » m'aurait été utile aussi. Je crois d'ailleurs que je vais sérieusement en avoir besoin.

Cragen observe Munch durant quelques secondes puis retourne d'un pas décidé vers son bureau. Munch lui continue à regarder d'un air dépité le volumineux dossier et tout ce qui lui restait encore à lire… Une chose est sûre, ce soir, l'inspecteur Munch ne va pas s'ennuyer, loin de là !

Arrivés dehors, Olivia et Elliot prennent la direction de la sortie. Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers leurs véhicules respectifs, garés l'un à côté de l'autre. Elliot accoste sa coéquipière une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne monte dans sa voiture.

**Elliot :** En fait, je crois que je vais aller parler à Fin.

**Olivia :** Ah oui ! Mais, d'où vient un tel retournement de situation ?

**Elliot :** Disons que… En ce moment je n'ai rien à faire, j'ai du temps libre, les enfants sont absents tout le weekend.

**Olivia :** C'est sûr que, vu sous cet angle, tu as du temps libre. Comment ça se passe avec Kathy et Kathleen ?

**Elliot :** Kathy m'a fait parvenir les papiers du divorce il y a une semaine et Kathleen refuse toujours de m'adresser la parole.

**Olivia :** El, je suis vraiment désolée que les choses aient pris une telle tournure.

**Elliot :** Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

**Olivia :** D'accord. Tiens-moi au courant et n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu veux parler.

**Elliot :** J'en prends note. Je passe chez Fin, c'est sur mon trajet. Et je te préviens si j'arrive à en tirer quelque chose.

**Olivia :** Ok. Juste comme ça, évitez d'en arriver aux mains cette fois.

**Elliot :** Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

**Olivia :** Je dis ça juste comme ça. Tu n'es pas obligé de le prendre au pied de la lettre Stabler.

**Elliot :** Ok. Bonne soirée !

**Olivia :** Oui, bonne soirée.

Les deux inspecteurs montent dans leur voiture. Olivia allume le contact et est la première à quitter le parking suivie de près par Elliot. Ce dernier n'avait rien à faire ce soir mais il est décidé à parler avec Fin, à tenter de renouer un dialogue avec son collègue. Il est vrai que, depuis quelque temps, un froid (quasi polaire) s'est instauré entre eux deux. Ils ne se parlent presque plus, les seuls mots qu'ils osent s'accorder sont un bonjour par ci et un au revoir par là. Elliot se sent entièrement responsable de cette situation et s'en veut de ne pas avoir su montrer à Fin qu'il peut avoir confiance en lui. Il est donc tout à fait normal qu'il fasse le premier pas pour tenter d'établir ne serait-ce qu'une trêve…

Dans sa tête, il travaille et retravaille sur ce qui s'apparenterait à un discours… Le genre de discours où chaque mots à son importance. Durant tout le trajet, il prépare ce qu'il a l'intension de dire à Fin. Puis, le moment tant redouté arrive enfin…

Arrivé devant le domicile de Fin, Elliot arrête son véhicule, coupe le contact, ouvre avec hésitation sa portière et finit par s'extirper de sa voiture après quelques secondes. Il fait quelques pas, soulève sa manche gauche afin d'y observer le cadran de sa montre qui indique à présent fois sa manche remise en place, Elliot s'avance vers les trois marches menant à la porte d'entrée, il les gravit, hésite l'espace d'une fraction de seconde et finalement cogne trois coups sur l'épaisse porte en bois. Il attend mais, au bout d'une minute, il n'a toujours pas eu de réponse. Ne sachant que faire, il appelle Fin tout en continuant de frapper à sa porte.

**Elliot :** Fin, tu es là ? C'est Elliot, il faut que je te parle ! Répond bon sang !

Mais toutes ses tentatives sont vaines : il n'obtient toujours aucune réponse. Résigné, il décide de faire demi-tour mais, au moment où il détourne son regard de la porte, son attention est retenue par un bout de papier qui traine sur le paillasson. Il se penche et le ramasse. Il l'ouvre et reconnait l'écriture un peu brouillon de Fin. C'est un mot s'adressé à son fils Ken. On peut y lire :

« Je suis désolé Ken mais je ne serais surement pas là ce soir. Je suis au Manhattan Café. La clé est sous le paillasson et il reste de la pizza dans le frigo. Encore Désolé. »

Elliot replie le bout de papier qu'il remet à l'endroit même où il l'a trouvé. Puis il fait demi-tour et rejoint sa voiture. Il rallume le contact et prend la direction du Manhattan Café, l'endroit indiqué sur le message.


	2. Chapter 2

**Le secret du Manhattan Café – Chapitre 2**

Ne supportant le silence qui régnait à présent dans sa voiture, Elliot alluma la radio et tomba sur une de ses chansons préférée « Baba O' Riley » des Who.

_Out here in the fieldsI fight for my meals_

_I get my back into my living_

_I don't need to fight_

_To prove I'm right_

_I don't need to be forgiven_

_Don't cry_

_Don't raise your eye_

_It's only teenage wasteland_

_Sally, take my hand_

_Travel south crossland_

_Put out the fire_

_Don't look past my shoulder_

_The exodus is here_

_The happy ones are near_

_Let's get together_

_Before we get much older_

_Teenage wasteland_

_It's only teenage wasteland_

_Teenage wasteland_

_Oh, oh_

_Teenage wasteland_

_They're all wasted !_

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrêta enfin sa voiture devant un bar ayant comme devanture un néon violet qui représentait un micro et une shop de bière. Au dessous de l'imposant néon, on pouvait apercevoir sur une petite enseigne peu éclairée le nom du bar en lettre majuscule : « Le Manhattan Café ».

Elliot observa les environs puis se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il aperçut alors une affiche déposée près de la carte des boissons préposées par l'établissement. Sur cette affiche aux couleurs criardes se trouvait le même logo que celui représenté sur le néon. On pouvait lire sur cette affiche que l'établissement ouvrait sa scène à partir de 20h30 pour tous les amateurs de radio crochet. Plus bas sur le papier, on pouvait aussi lire qu'à partir de 19h30 et cela jusqu'à 20h l'arrière scène était ouverte pour d'éventuelles répétitions. Une fois la lecture du prospectus terminée, Elliot entra dans l'établissement et observa les lieux.

Un peu plus loin, à gauche, dans un coin reculé, se dressait un bar. En face, après avoir descendu quelques marches, se trouvait la salle, de forme circulaire où toutes les tables étaient dressées et dont le plus grand nombre étaient déjà occupées.

En face de la salle, se trouvait une scène éclairée par quelques projecteurs recouverts de gélatines de diverses couleurs et, au milieu de cette scène, trônait, posé sur son pied, un micro argenté. Un peu plus loin à gauche était disposé un peu à l'écart un magnifique piano à queue noir et juste à côté une batterie elle-même accompagnée d'une guitare électrique et d'une acoustique. La scène était plutôt grande à vue d'œil.

Après avoir bien observé les lieux, Elliot tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver Fin parmi toutes les personnes présentes dans l'établissement. Estimant ses recherches infructueuses, il décida d'aller s'assoir à une des rares tables encore vide. Pourquoi ne pas rester ? Après tout, sa soirée était libre alors, autant en profité ! De plus, Fin n'avait pas l'air d'être là. Alors à quoi bon continuer à le chercher en vain ?

Après quelques secondes de recherche, Elliot finit enfin par trouver une petite table vide située à distance raisonnable de la scène. Il décide alors de s'y assoir.

Une jeune femme blonde arrive à sa table, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Serveuse :** Bonsoir, bienvenue au Manhattan Café, vous désirez ?

**Elliot :** Une vodka orange fera l'affaire.

**Serveuse :** Très bien, je vous apporte ça.

**Elliot :** Merci.

La serveuse s'éloigna et Elliot reporta son attention sur la scène vide mais qui ne le resta pas longtemps, En effet, un homme vêtu d'un costard bleu océan fit son apparition sous les projecteurs et prit le micro situé en avant scène.

**Homme :** Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Merci de votre présence. Que dire de plus à part que je déclare la scène du Manhattan Café ouverte. Merci de bien accueillir les artistes de ce soir, de les applaudir bien chaleureusement. N'oublions pas que ce ne sont que des amateurs pour la plupart, alors soyez indulgent chers spectateurs. Après tout, quelque soit notre niveau, nous sommes tous et toutes des amoureux de la musique, alors outrepassons les quelques mauvaises notes et laissons-nous envahir par le rythme, les notes et la musique… Passez une bonne soirée en notre compagnie c'est tout ce qui compte.

La serveuse arriva avec la vodka orange commandée par Elliot une minute auparavant.

**Serveuse :** Votre Vodka orange !

**Elliot :** Merci. Je vous dois combien ?

**Serveuse :** 5$.

**Elliot :** Tenez, gardez la monnaie.

**Serveuse :** Merci, bonne soirée.

**Elliot :** Merci à vous aussi.

Une fois de plus, la serveuse s'éloigna et Elliot reporta son attention sur l'homme présent sur la scène.

**Homme :** Qui a dit que les flics étaient tous des gros durs qui ne savaient que frapper et bouffer des beignets ? Personne ! Je suis sûr que vous n'en pensez pas moins. Non, si je vous dis ça, c'est parce que notre premier arrivant est flic. Mes chers amis, je vous présente l'inspecteur Tutuola de l'U.S.V. que vous connaissez tous et toutes sous le nom d'Ice-T. Applaudissements pour ICE-T s'il vous plait !

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle se mirent à applaudir. Elliot, bien assis au fond de son siège, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était donc pour ça , depuis quelque temps, Fin quittait les bureaux plus tôt.

Pour se remettre de ses émotions, Elliot se saisit de son verre et en but une grande gorgée sans quitter son collègue des yeux.

Fin fit enfin son entrée sur scène. A part le nom de scène, rien n'avait changé chez l'inspecteur à part, peut-être, cette paire de lunettes noirs et ce chapeau casquette de la même couleur, style RUN DMC, un vrai gansta. Il s'avança vers l'homme en costume qui lui confia son micro. Derrière Fin, trois musiciens avaient pris place, deux guitaristes et un batteur.

**Fin :** Merci, merci ! Ce soir, j'ai prévu de vous interpréter un bon tube des RUN-DMC… Vous en pensez quoi ?

**Public :** OUAIS !

**Fin :** Ok, let's go. King of Rock. Terry (batterie) envoi le son.

Fin se tourna vers le public et commença à chanter sur la musique.

_I'm the king of rock, there is none higher_

_Sucker MC's should call me sire_

_To burn my kingdom, you must use fire_

_I won't stop rockin' till I retire_

_Mick(Guitar)_

_Now we rock the party and come correct_

_All cuts are on time and rhymes connect_

_Got the right to vote and will elect_

_And other rappers can't stand us, but give us respect_

Le public commençait à présent à se lever, la plupart poussait des cris d'exclamations tandis que d'autres frappaient bruyamment dans leurs mains. Fin, lui, continuait de se défouler sur le rythme saccadé et endiablé de la chanson…

_They called us ill, we're gettin killer,_

_There's no one chiller_

_It's not Michael Jackson and this is not "Thriller"_

_I'm one def rapper, I know I can hang_

_I'm Run from Run-DMC, like Kool from Kool and the Gang_

_Roll to the rock, rock to the roll_

_DMC stands for devestating mic control_

_You can't touch me with a ten foot pole_

_And I even made the devil sell me his soul_

_Now we crash through walls, cut through floors_

_Bust through ceilings and knock down doors_

_And when we're on the tape, we're fresh out the box_

_You can hear our sound for blocks and blocks_

_For every living person we're a verbal treat_

_It's me and DMC, Jay where's the beat ?_

Elliot continuait d'observer Fin qui mettait littéralement le feu. Une fois encore, il se saisit de son verre qu'il termina.

_Now we're the baddest of the bad, the coolest of the cool_

_I'm DMC, I rock and roll, I'm DJ Run, I rock and rule_

_It's not a Trick or Treat and it's not a April Fool_

_It's all brand new, never ever old school_

_You've got the music in your body and you can't comprehend_

_When your mind won't wiggle and your knees won't bend_

_Music ain't nothin but a people's jam_

_It's DJ ICE-T rockin without a band_

_Now I walked on ice and never fell_

_I spend my time in a plush hotel_

_I stood on many stages, held many mics_

_Take airplane flights, at huge heights_

_So all you sucker MC's, you gotta say please_

_Cause when he jumps high, I'm pulling down weeds_

_Got a song so strong, it's knocking down trees_

_Is it hard to believe it's ICE-T !_

_I am from, around the way_

_And Run goes to school, every day_

_And Jay s the records he has to _

_And we get down with no delay, HEY !_

_I rock the party with the words I speak_

_And Run says the rhymes that are unique_

_And Jay cuts the records every day of the week_

_And we are the crew that can never be beat_

_So don't try to diss me, try to be my friend_

_Cause if you do, you'll get yours in the end_

_The rhymes we say, shall set a trend_

_Because a devestating rap is what we send_

_Every jam we , we break two needles_

_There's three of us but we're not the Beatles_

_My name is Odafin you can call him Fin_

_You can call me Fin Tutuola, or you can call him Ice-T_

_People always ask, "DMC, what does it mean ?"_

_D's for never dirty, MC for mostly clean_

_Like we said before, we rock hardcore_

_I'm DJ Ice, I can scratch. I'm T, I can draw_

_And now we got the knack, to attract_

_Our rhyme's an aphrodisiac_

_We'll reign on your brain and rock your knot_

_When it comes to rock, give it all we got_

_To be MC's, we got what it takes_

_Let the poppers pop and the breakers break_

_We're cool cool cats, it's like that_

_That's the way it is, so stay the hell back_

_We're causin' hard times, for sucker MC's_

_Cause they don't make no songs like these_

_PERIOD!_

A la vue des cris et des applaudissements répétitifs, il semblerait que le public soit littéralement conquis par la prestation endiablée de Fin. Elliot n'en revenait pas, il en restait bouche bée. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Fin avait autant de prestance et d'énergie sur une scène. Il laissa un pourboire et se dirigea vers les coulisses pour y accoster « Ice-T ».

Après quelques minutes de recherche infructueuse, il dut se résoudre à demander de l'aide. Il s'adressa alors à un type vêtu d'un énorme nœud papillon rouge.

**Elliot : **Excusez-moi. Sauriez-vous où je pourrais trouver , enfin je veux dire Ice-T ?

**Homme :** Ouais, bien sûr. Il est dans sa loge. Vous avancez tout droit jusqu'à apercevoir une porte rouge. Vous la passez et ce sera sur votre gauche.

**Elliot :** Merci.

L'homme s'éloigna et sortit du grand couloir dans lequel Elliot se trouvait actuellement. Sans attendre, il prit la direction indiquée par l'homme et, après avoir traversé l'intégralité du couloir bleu, il arriva enfin devant cette fameuse porte rouge décrite par le jeune homme au nœud papillon. Il prit à gauche et se retrouva devant la porte d'une loge.

Il s'apprêtait à frapper lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Fin.

**Fin :** Stabler ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

**Elliot :** Il faut que je te parle.

**Fin :** Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

**Elliot :** Tu as laissé un mot à ton fils lui disant que tu te trouverais ici.

**Fin :** Ce mot ne t'était pas destiné, alors pourquoi es-tu permis de le lire ?

**Elliot :** Fin, on ne va pas commencer à se prendre la tête. Je suis venu avec une bonne intension.

**Fin :** Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi cette bonne intension ?

**Elliot :** Munch, Liv et moi, on s'inquiète pour toi. Le fait de te voir quitter les bureaux avant tout le monde alors qu'en général tu es plutôt dernier à partir nous intrigue. Mais, en fin de compte, je crois que notre inquiétude s'est avérée inutile.

**Fin :** Je te préviens Stabler, tu as intérêt à ne rien dire à personne sur ce que tu viens de voir ! Capiche ?

**Elliot : **Tu gères pas mal sur une scène. Pourquoi t'en cacher ?

**Fin :** Ouais, bah, je n'ai pas envie que ça se sache, Point. De plus, voir vos tronches tous les vendredis soir, ça me ferais bien chier ! Je les vois déjà assez la semaine.

Elliot vit sur le visage de Fin que se dressait à présent un large sourire.

**Elliot :** Allez la star, si on allait boire un verre ?

**Fin :** J'hésite…

**Elliot :** Ok, c'est moi qui invite.

**Fin :** Si c'est toi qui offre alors je crois que je ne vais pas refuser, Ce serait malpoli de ma part.

**Elliot :** Ce qui est malpoli de ta part, c'est de me laisser tout payer !

**Fin :** Attends mon pote, c'est toi qui veux te faire pardonner... Donc c'est toi qui offre ! Moi, je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

Les deux inspecteurs éclatèrent de rire et quittèrent le couloir pour rejoindre le bar. Elliot paya bien évidement les consommations. Fin prit une bière et El un café (faut pas abuser, c'est lui qui conduit tout de même). La discussion reprit son cours entre les deux inspecteurs.

**Elliot :** Depuis quand tu te produis ici ?

**Fin :** Tu devrais le savoir non ? John et toi, vous me pistez…

**Elliot :** Erreur, on ne te piste pas. On se fait juste du souci.

**Fin :** « On » ? Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt Liv qui s'inquiète le plus ?

**Elliot :** Si. Tu sais, c'est en parti pour elle que je suis venu.

**Fin :** Comment ça ?

**Elliot :** Je vois bien que, cette mauvaise ambiance entre toi et moi, ça ne lui plait pas. J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'en sent responsable et ça me gène vis-à-vis d'elle. Tu comprends ?

**Fin :** Ouais je comprends. , on fait la paix et on oublit cette histoire avec Lake.

Fin tendit la main vers Elliot qui l'observa l'espace de quelques secondes.

**Elliot :** Ok on oublit !

Fin : Heureux de te l'entendre dire, « Bulldog ».

A l'entente de ce surnom, El lança un regard foudroyant à son équipier.

**Fin :** Ne me regarde pas comme ça Stabler, je trouve que ce surnom te va à merveille.

**Elliot : **Mouais, bien sûr Ice-T.

Les deux équipiers furent pris d'une crise de fou rire interminable. Ils continuèrent de discuter ainsi pendant plus d'une heure. Fin termina sa bière et Elliot son deuxième café. Observant une fois de plus le cadran de sa montre, Fin proposa à Elliot de terminer cette enrichissante conversation et de rentrer mais ce dernier ne semblait l'écouter. Il observait la scène.

**Fin :** Tu veux essayer ?

**Elliot :** Hein ?

**Fin :** Deux, trois. Tu veux essayer ? C'est une scène ouverte, tout le monde peut s'y produire.

**Elliot :** Non, ce n'est pas mon truc.

**Fin :** Allez Stabler, on est entre nous, lance-toi. Personne ne te connaît ici, tu ne risques rien. Tu as une occasion inespérée de me prouver que tu n'es pas qu'un bulldog enragé.

**Elliot :** Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je n'irai pas sur cette scène. Je vais rentrer, il commence à être tard et, en plus, je dois appeler Olivia.

**Fin :** Hey ! Deux minutes ! Qu'on se mette bien d'accord toi et moi. Rien de ce que tu n'as vu et entendu ce soir ne sors d'ici, ok ?

**Elliot :** Ne te tracasse pas. Je serais aussi muet qu'une tombe.

**Fin :** Mouais,,, Il vaudrait mieux. Bon, cette scène ? Tu nous la fait ou pas ? Allez, ne joue pas les dégonflés ! Franchement, si tu le fais, tu gagnes mon estime et, crois-moi, ça, c'est sacré. Ce n'est pas Munch qui dira le contraire.

Elliot soupira, hésita puis retira sa veste avant de replier ses manches.

**Elliot :** Ok, je le fais... Mais juste pour déconner. Et à l'avenir, évite de m'appeler « Bulldog », compris ?

**Fin :** Cinq sur cinq.

**Elliot :** Je fais quoi maintenant ?

**Fin :** Va t'adresser au type qui est là-bas. Il va te présenter à la foule.

**Elliot :** Ok.

Elliot s'éloigna en direction de l'homme en costume. Fin lui s'était adossé au bar et discutait avec le barman.

**Barman :** Tu as finalement réussi à le convaincre de monter sur la scène ?

**Fin :** Oui, il faut croire.

**Barman :** Je me vois donc contraint de t'offrir un verre.

**Fin :** Et oui ! Mettes-moi une vodka orange.

**Barman :** Ok c'est comme si c'était fait.

Fin prit le verre que le jeune barman venait de lui tendre. Il ne quittait pas Elliot du regard. Ce dernier était monté sur scène dans le fond du plateau.

**Barman :** Tu crois qu'il va le faire ?

**Fin :** Très franchement, je n'en sais rien. Mais s'il le fait, je ne dois absolument pas en manquer une seule seconde.

Il sortit discrètement son portable de sa veste et il l'alluma.

**Barman :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Fin :** Vidéo souvenir. Ne lui dites rien quand il reviendra.

**Barman :** Ok. Bouche cousue.

Fin regardait l'objectif de son téléphone qu'il pointait sur Elliot. Il se saisit de son verre et le but d'une traite. Elliot, toujours dans le fond du plateau, s'avança vers l'homme en costume et l'accosta.

**Homme en costume (Brent) :** Bonsoir, je peux vous aider ?

**Elliot :** Oui, en quelque sorte. Je…

**Brent :** Vous voulez monter sur scène, c'est ça ?

**Elliot :** Pas exactement, du moins pas de mon plein gré. Je suis un collègue de l'inspecteur Tutuola, Ice-T. Il m'a un peu forcé la main.

**Brent :** Vous voulez monter sur scène oui ou non ? Vous n'êtes pas seul, d'autres personnes attendent leur tour. Et ne vous en faites pas, ici personne ne vous juge, Que vous chantiez bien ou mal, ce n'est pas ça l'important. Croyez-moi.

**Elliot :** D'accord, j'ai compris.

**Brent :** Dois-je prendre ça pour un oui inspecteur...

**Elliot :** Stabler !

**Brent :** Alors vous vous décidez à descendre dans l'arène inspecteur Stabler ?

**Elliot :** Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Si je ne le fais pas, je vais très certainement subir les moqueries de Fin.

**Brent :** On a toujours le choix. Ne vous en faites pas le public, ici on est très tolérant.

**Elliot : **Je n'en doute pas.

**Brent :** Je vais vous annoncer. Quelle chanson avez-vous prévu de nous interprétez ?

**Elliot :** Quoi ?

**Brent : **Vous allez chanter quoi ?

**Elliot :** Euh…Je ne sais pas…

**Brent :** Décidez-vous vite ! Je ne sais pas moi, il y a bien une chanson qui vous plait ?

**Elliot :** Every Breath you take de Police.

**Brent:** Bien. Stephen à la basse, Terry à la batterie,Sean au clavier et Mick à la guitare vont vous accompagner.

**Elliot :** Ok,

Brent se retourna, il s'adressa aux musiciens et s'avança vers le centre de la scène. Il adressa un clin d'œil à Elliot avant de s'emparer une fois de plus du micro.

**Brent :** Mes chers amis, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncez que nous avons un nouvel arrivant et pas des moindres. Notre cher ami ici présent est flic et pas n'importe quel flic. Voyez- vous, l'inspecteur Stabler est le collègue d'Ice-T. Donc je vous laisse à présent avec l'inspecteur Stabler qui va nous interpréter un standard du groupe Police, Every Breath you take. Stabler, c'est à vous !

Brent confia le micro à Elliot, les premiers accords de basse se firent entendre et Elliot s'avança en milieu de scène, les projecteurs braqués sur lui. Il ne semblait pas stressé mais détendu ce qui surprit Fin qui s'attendait bien évidement au contraire. Ce dernier tenait toujours son portable pointé devant lui vers Elliot.

**Fin :** J'avoue qu'il en a sous la ceinture. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il irait jusqu'au bout.

**? :** Oui, pareil pour moi…


	3. Chapter 3

**Le secret du Manhattan Café – Chapitre 3**

Fin se retourna afin de constater la présence de...

**Fin :** Munch ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

L'inspecteur John Munch sortit de la poche intérieur de sa veste une boîte d'allumette ayant le même logo que celui présent sur la devanture du bar et sur les cartes de boisson.

**Munch :** J'ai trouvé ça par terre et, comme tu ne fumes pas, je me suis demandé ce que cette boîte d'allumette faisait près de ton bureau.

**Fin :** Putain Munch ! T'avais pas à fouiller mon bureau.

**Munch :** Du calme, du calme. Je n'ai pas fouillé ton bureau. J'ai vu la boîte tomber de ta poche lorsque tu mettais ta veste. Une chose est sûre tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui est trouvé cette petite boîte.

**Fin :** Je sais pas si je dois considérer ça comme de la chance.

**Munch :** An, ne fais pas la tronche. Tu gères pas mal en fait.

**Fin :** Pitié John, me force pas à te dire merci.

**Munch :** Mais je n'ai rien demandé. Dis-moi, ce n'est pas une photo que tu comptes prendre avec ton portable ?

**Fin :** Ce n'est pas tes oignons. D'ailleurs, tiens, je te paie un verre en espérant que tu la fermes.

**Munch :** C'est proposé si gentiment que ce serait impoli de refuser...

Fin s'adressa au barman pour qu'il serve une bière à Munch.

**Fin :** Une bière s'il te plait et mets ça sur mon ardoise.

**Barman : **C'est comme si c'était fait Ice-T.

A l'entente de ce nom de scène attribué à Fin, Munch fut prit d'un fou rire.

**Fin :** Quoi ? Tu as un problème ?

**Munch :** Non, pas du tout... Ice T.

Il reprit son fou rire et se saisit de la bière payée par Fin.

**Munch :** Bon, si on l'a fermait pour écouter notre cher Elliot.

**Fin :** Oui, bonne idée.

**Munch :** Ils en mettent du temps pour commencer.

**Fin : **C'est normal, les musiciens prennent la hauteur vocale d'Elliot afin d'éviter les fausses notes.

**Munch :** Franchement, je doute qu'Elliot sache chanter et ça, peu importe la hauteur. Il va se payer la honte et tu le filmes. C'est pas cool ça !

**Fin :** Au moins, on aura de bons souvenirs pour se marrer. Imagine la tête de Liv quand je lui montrerait ça demain au bureau.

**Munch :** Là je t'arrête tout de suite. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas participé à ça. Donc c'est toi, et toi seul, qui subira les foudres de notre cher Elliot.

**Fin :** Bonjour la solidarité entre équipier !

**Munch :** Hey, c'est toi qui tiens la caméra, pas moi. Je ne fais que regarder. D'ailleurs, dès que notre cher «American Idol» aura finit son tour de chant, moi je m'éclipse discrètement.

**Fin :** Trouillard.

**Munch : **Je ne veux pas jouer les faux-culs pour ne pas vexer Elliot. Bon tu appuis sur ou quoi ?

**Fin : **Oui, c'est bon.

Fin enclencha l'enregistrement au moment même où les premières notes la mélodie commencèrent.

Elliot s'avança en avant scène et ajusta le micro. Avant même qu'Elliot ne commence à chanter, Fin et Munch éclatèrent de rire. Elliot entama le premier couplet ce qui eut pour effet de stopper net le fou rire des deux inspecteurs qui se regardèrent instantanément, médusés par ce qu'ils entendaient.

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you._

**Munch :** Mais c'est qu'il sait chanter en plus.

**Fin : **Là on peut pas dire qu'il se ridiculise.

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you _

_Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

_Oh,cant you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every step you take._

_Every move you make _

_Every vow you break _

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake._

_I'll be watching you._

_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace_

Les applaudissements émanant du public montraient qu'il était conquis par la prestation d'Elliot. Lui-même en était le premier étonné. Plus à l'aise sur scène, il retira le micro de son trépied et avança vers le bord de la scène

_I dream at night I can only see your face_

_I look around but its you I can replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby, please..._

Toujours aussi ahuris, Fin et Munch continuaient d'observer leur collègue se défouler sur scène.

**Fin :** Putain il balance.

**Munch : **Il faut croire que notre cher Stabler peut encore nous étonner.

**Fin :** Oui, c'est sûr. N'empêche... J'ai quand même hâte de voir la tête que fera baby sis' quand je lui montrerai la vidéo.

**Munch :** Je pense qu'elle fera la même tête que nous lorsqu'Elliot a ouvert la bouche.

_Oh,cant you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every step you take._

_Every move you make _

_Every vow you break _

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake._

_I'll be watching you._

_Every move you make_

_Every step you take._

_I'll be watching you._

_I'll Be watching you_

_I'll Be watching you_

_I'll Be watching you_

_I'll Be watching you_

Les dernières notes s'évaporèrent sous les acclamations du public. Elliot les remercia d'un grand sourire puis alla directement remercier les musiciens. Fin termina son enregistrement, glissa son portable dans sa poche ni vue, ni connue. Munch, quant à lui, salua rapidement son équipier et prit la poudre d'escampette. Elliot descendit de la scène salué par Brent qui reprit le micro.

**Brent : **Je crois que je devrais faire venir plus souvent des flics. Bon, il commence à se faire tard les enfants. Merci d'être venu et à la prochaine.

Brent mit fin à la scène ouverte, il rejoignit les loges accompagné des musiciens. Elliot, quant à lui, rejoignit Fin qui venait de se lever.

**Elliot : **Alors ? Je n'ai pas trop massacré la chanson ?

**Fin :** Non, mais tu déconnes ? C'est la pire interprétation que j'ai jamais entendu ! Bien sûr que tu as tout déchiré !

**Elliot :** Ok. Bon alors maintenant on est quitte.

**Fin : **Je crois bien que oui. Mais dis, on devrait faire ce genre de soirée plus souvent.

**Elliot :** Oui, pourquoi pas.

**Fin :** On se remet ça la semaine prochaine ?

**Elliot :** Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai les enfants.

**Fin :** Maureen pourrait te les garder.

**Elliot :** Et si elle a prévu autre chose, comme bosser pour ses examens...

**Fin : **Tu peux toujours essayer de lui demander.

**Elliot :** Je verrais. Bon aller, on y go.

**Fin :** Oui, ok je te suis.

Les deux hommes quittèrent à leur tour le bar et rejoignirent leurs véhicules respectifs. Fin salua Elliot qui fit de même.


	4. Chapter 4

**Le secret du Manhattan Café – Chapitre 4**

Deux jours plus tard, retour au bureau... Bonjour les problèmes...

Munch venait tout juste d'arriver au bureau suivi de près par Olivia.

**Munch :** Hey, Liv ! Alors ce week-end ?

**Olivia :** Mortellement ennuyeux.

**Munch :** Elliot ne t'a pas appelé ?

**Olivia :** Non, pourquoi ?

**Munch :** Pour l'affaire avec Fin. Il n'est pas allé lui parler ?

**Olivia :** Si. Mais comment le sais-tu ?

Munch venait encore une fois de commettre une bourde, il lui fallait un bon gros mensonge qui tienne la route... Et vite !

**Munch :** En fait, pour tout t'avouer, ayant la conscience peu tranquille, j'ai appelé Fin après avoir quitté le bureau.

**Olivia : **Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ?

**Munch (pensée) : **Ouf, elle est tombée dans le panneau ! **(à Olivia)** Je lui ai demandé si ça allait et, tu le connais, il m'a envoyé bouler... C'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'Elliot était passé le voir. Il ne m'en a pas dit plus, désolé.

**Olivia :** Zut ! Je suis sûr que ça c'est mal passé, j'aurais du y aller moi même. Elliot a tout ramassé !

Munch s'assit à son bureau, Olivia resta debout devant le sien, guettant avec appréhension l'arrivée de Fin et d'Elliot.

**Olivia (murmurant) :** J'espère qu'ils n'en sont pas arrivés aux mains !

**Munch :** Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes dans ta barbe ?

**Olivia :** Non, rien. J'espère juste que ça ne s'est pas mal passé.

**Munch :** Tant que l'un des deux n'est pas à l'hosto ça va !

**Olivia : **Ha,ha,je suis morte de rire !

**Munch :** Ne te fais pas de bile, Liv. Elliot et Fin sont civilisés, ils ne se sont pas entre-tués.

**Olivia :** Merci d'essayer de me rassurer John. Vraiment, tu es très doué pour ça.

**Munch :** Je n'ai pourtant rien dit.

Olivia décida enfin d'aller s'assoir à son bureau et John replongea dans la paperasse. Dix minutes plus tard, Fin et Elliot franchirent tous deux l'entrée. Les deux hommes étaient en pleine discussion, discussion qui semblait civilisée et amicale. Elliot était mort de rire et Fin continuait à parler. Olivia fut d'autant plus stupéfaite qu'elle vit les deux hommes se frapper la main, signe incontestable d'amitié chez Fin.

**Munch :** Tu vois, ils ne se sont pas étripés !

Olivia ne prêta pas attention à la dernière remarque de Munch et alla à la rencontre de ses deux collègues.

**Olivia :** Hey, salut !

**Fin : **Liv ! Justement on parlait de toi !

**Olivia :** En bien j'espère !

**Elliot :** Bien sûr.

Elliot lui adressa un sourire radieux.

**Olivia :** Dis El, je peux te parler en privé ?

**Elliot :** Oui.

**Fin : **J'ai compris, je vous laisse.

Fin s'éloigna et rejoignit Munch à son bureau. Olivia entraina Elliot dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

**Olivia : **Alors ?

**Elliot :** Alors quoi ?

**Olivia : **Tu as réussi à savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez Fin ?

**Elliot :** Je te rassure tout de suite. Fin va bien, il n'a aucun problème.

**Olivia :** Tu en est sûr ?

**Elliot :** Oui, sûr à 100%.

**Olivia :** Mais alors, pourquoi quitte-il les bureaux plus tôt tous les vendredis?

Elliot savait que son équipière lui poserait cette question. C'est pourquoi, avec l'aide de Fin, ils avaient élaborés un mensonge qu'ils jugeaient quasi-infaillible. Bien sûr, les deux inspecteurs croisaient les doigts pour que leur équipière tombe dans le panneau. Mais, dans son plan, Elliot n'avait pas prévu que Munch serait de la partie.

**Elliot :** Fin ne voulait pas en parler parce qu'il est trop modeste.

**Olivia :** Parler de quoi ?

**Elliot :** Il fait du bénévolat au centre pour S.D.F. tous les vendredis soirs. C'est pour ça qu'il quitte le bureau avant tout le monde.

**Olivia :** Fin fait du bénévolat ? Dans un centre pour sans abris ?

**Elliot : **Oui.

**Olivia :** Tu te fous de moi ?

**Elliot :** Non, pas du tout.

**Olivia :** Elliot Stabler, ça fait onze ans qu'on bosse ensemble ! Je commence à te connaître sur le bout des doigts !

**Elliot :** Oui, je sais.

**Olivia : **Et tu dois très certainement te douter que j'ai flairé le mensonge ?

**Elliot :** Disons que pour le moment je te demande de croire à ce mensonge s'il te plait. Je t'en dirais plus quand le moment sera venu.

**Olivia : **Tu me demandes de croire à un mensonge ? Sans poser de question ?

**Elliot : **Oui.

**Olivia :** Tu te fous de moi ? Fin ne va pas bien et tu ne prends même pas la peine de me le dire. Tu inventes n'importe quoi et tu essais de me faire gober que tout va bien, que tout est rose. Mais tu vois, c'est là qu'on voit lequel de nous deux connait mieux l'autre. Et à ce que je constate, tu me connais mal, très mal même.

**Elliot :** Mais ça va, calme-toi. Tu n'a pas besoin de t'emporter comme ça.

**Olivia : **Ne me dis pas de me calmer. Fin est un de mes meilleurs amis et il ne va pas bien.

**Elliot :** Mais je te dis qu'il va bien.

**Olivia :** Espèce de sale menteur. Fous-moi la paix !

Olivia quitta la pièce telle une furie, Au passage, elle claqua la porte et laissa Elliot seul dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

**Munch :** Fin, tu as toujours la vidéo d'Elliot sur ton portable ?

Fin fit signe à Munch de la boucler car Olivia s'approchait.

**Munch : **Liv !

**Olivia :** Non, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment John, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

**Munch :** Mais j'ai rien dis !

**Fin :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Olivia : **C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te le demander. Fin, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas et personne ici n'est foutu de me dire la vérité.

**Fin : **De quoi tu parles ?

Elliot arriva à son tour, prit la parole devançant au passage une Olivia hors d'elle.

**Elliot :** Elle croit que tu as des ennuis et que tu le lui caches.

**Olivia :** Toi, je ne t'es pas sonné alors, s'il te plait, tu la fermes !

**Elliot :** Et d'un, tu vas te calmer tout de suite et, de deux, tu ne me parles pas comme ça.

Olivia s'approcha dangereusement de son équipier.

**Olivia :** Sinon quoi ?

Cragen qui observait le spectacle d'un œil attentif prit les choses en mains. Histoire de bien se faire entendre de ses inspecteurs, il haussa le ton.

**Cragen :** Elliot, Olivia ! Ça suffit. Je vous entends de mon bureau.

Olivia semblait prête à bondir à la moindre seconde. Elliot, lui, croisa les bras et soupira.

**Cragen :** Si aucun de vous ne s'est calmé d'ici une minute, je vous colle un blâme à chacun. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

**Elliot / Olivia : **Oui Capitaine !

**Cragen :** Bien. Maintenant retournez à vos occupations.

Elliot et Olivia rejoignirent leurs bureaux respectifs sous les regards médusés de Fin et Munch. Le reste de la journée se passa sans accroche, du moins en apparence. Elliot et Olivia ne s'étaient pas adressé un seul mot. Du coin de l'oeil, Munch observa Olivia. Elle semblait si remontée qu'elle chiffonnait chaque feuille qui lui passait entre les mains. Elliot, quant à lui, réécrivait son rapport, qui comptait à présent tellement de ratures qu'il en était devenu tout simplement illisible. Munch se tourna vers Fin et chuchota.

**Munch :** On peut dire que la semaine commence bien !

**Fin :** Oui, tu l'a dis...

Les deux hommes ne semblaient pas se douter que la semaine allait être longue, très, très longue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Le secret du Manhattan Café – Chapitre 5**

Une longue,très longue semaine...

Vendredi. Enfin la fin de semaine. Tous les membres de l'Unité semblaient d'accord sur ce point. Les tensions du début de semaine ne s'étaient guère apaisées. Elliot et Olivia ne s'étaient pas adressés un seul mot, ils durent même déléguer leur affaire à Fin et Munch. Refusant littéralement de se voir, les deux inspecteurs stars de l'Unité restèrent aux bureaux à trier de vieux dossiers.

Fin se trouvait particulièrement gêné par la situation actuelle. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le fait de cacher qu'il aimait faire des scènes ouvertes le vendredi soir, nuirait autant à l'entente de l'équipe. Munch, lui, observait la situation d'un œil attentif. A plusieurs reprises, il avait conseillé à Fin de parler à Elliot ou Olivia mais ce dernier était resté muet.

Donc, après une semaine sous tension, enfin la pression se relâcha et Fin prit Elliot à part.

**Fin :** Ça va ?

**Elliot :** Oui. Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux.

**Fin :** Tout est de ma faute. Je suis désolé vieux. Je ne pensais pas que les événements prendraient une telle tournure.

**Elliot :** Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Olivia n'avait pas à s'emporter comme ça. Bon allez, on n'en parle plus. On se retrouve au bar dans une heure ?

**Fin :** Mais comment comptes-tu quitter les bureaux plus tôt ?

**Elliot :** Je vais demander à Cragen si je peux partir. Je vais bien trouver un bobard.

**Fin :** Je te suis.

**Elliot :** Ok.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent dans le bureau de leur supérieur sous le regard interrogatif d'Olivia.

**Olivia :** Les voilà copains comme cochons ces deux-là !

**Munch :** Liv, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêter les hostilités avec Elliot ?

**Olivia :** Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Munch !

**Munch :** Quelle bonne humeur !

**Olivia :** Et bien si tu ne supportes pas mon humeur, rien ne t'oblige à rester là.

Munch soupira et préféra se taire plutôt que de continuer à se faire envoyer bouler par une Olivia des plus insupportables. Quelques minutes plus tard, Elliot et Fin sortirent du bureau de Cragen. Elliot se dirigea vers son bureau afin d'y récupérer sa veste. Olivia lui adressa un regard des plus méprisants ce qui n'échappa ni à Fin ni à Munch qui semblaient vraiment désemparés par la situation actuelle. Elliot, la veste en main, n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se dirigea vers la sortie accompagné de Fin.

**Fin :** Ça n'a pas assez duré ?

**Elliot :** On peut parler d'autre chose s'il te plait. Je suis de bonne humeur et je tiens à le rester.

**Fin :** Ok, c'est toi qui vois mec.

Ils quittèrent ainsi les locaux et rejoignirent leurs véhicules.

**Elliot :** Bon, on se retrouve au bar d'ici une heure. Le temps que je passe chez moi prendre une douche et que je me change.

**Fin :** Ouais, ok. Mais attends vieux, il faut que je te parle d'un truc.

**Elliot :** Ouais, vas-y, je t'écoute.

**Fin :** Brent, le gérant du bar, m'a contacté ce matin.

**Elliot :** Oui et ?

**Fin : **Il n'y aura pas de scène ouverte ce soir.

**Elliot : **Ah merde ! J'avais préparé un truc. T'aurais pas pu me prévenir plus tôt ?

**Fin :** Non mais attends, laisse-moi terminer. Il propose un concert.

**Elliot :** Ok, ce n'est pas grave, on remet ça à une autre fois.

**Fin :** Sauf que je vais avoir du mal à me passer de toi pour ce soir.

Elliot avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne comprenait pas où Fin voulait en venir.

**Elliot :** Je ne te suis pas Fin ! Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ?

**Fin :** Bah pour assurer le concert avec moi. Brent m'a proposé l'idée d'un concert tous les deux. Il m'a dit que beaucoup de personnes étaient prêtes à se déplacer et à payer pour voir deux flics assurer un show. Et, en plus, l'intégralité des fonds ira à une association venant en aide aux jeunes en difficultés. C'est Ken qui m'a refilé l'adresse.

**Elliot :** Fin ! Tu aurais au moins pu m'en parler au lieu de prendre la décision tout seul. Une chanson pour rigoler, ça va mais pas tout un concert ! Je ne suis pas un chanteur et toi non plus d'ailleurs.

**Fin : **Mais ne fais pas cette tête El ! Avoue qu'on se débrouille quand même assez bien sur une scène. Et si j'ai fais ça, c'est uniquement pour te faire plaisir.

**Elliot :** Me faire plaisir ?

**Fin :** Oui. Comme ça va pas trop, je me suis dis que ça te ferais plaisir. De toute façon c'est trop tard pour dire non et pense à l'argent qu'on va récolter pour ces gosses.

Elliot soupira et desserra sa cravate.

**Elliot :** Non mais franchement, tu as vraiment un don pour m'attirer dans tes magouilles.

**Fin :** Et qu'est-ce que tu crois « Bulldog »...

**Elliot :** On n'avait pas passé un accord ?

**Fin :** Les accords sont fait pour être rompu. Alors tu me suis ou pas ?

**Elliot :** Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

**Fin : **Ok, cool ! Le concert est dans trois heures. On aura deux heures de répétitions, le temps de décider des chansons, de prendre les tonalités, ça nous suffira très largement.

**Elliot :** Et combien de temps dure le concert ?

**Fin :** Une heure, une heure et demi. Ça nous fera à peu près quatre chansons chacun.

**Elliot :** Ok. N'empêche, tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir avant au lieu de me mettre sur le fait accompli.

**Fin :** Et où aurait été l'effet de surprise ?

**Elliot :** Ha, ha, très drôle ! John et toi vous faites la paire. Bon j'y go, à toute !

**Fin :** Oui, oui, à toute.

Elliot monta dans sa voiture et quitta le parking puis il s'éloigna dans les rues de Manhattan. Fin attendit qu'Elliot soit parti pour retourner à l'intérieur des locaux. La même atmosphère pesante y régnait depuis plusieurs minutes. Munch observait discrètement Olivia tout en continuant de faire quelques recherches sur internet. Olivia s'était, semblerait-il, lancé dans un tas de gribouillis, elle laissait ainsi libre cours à son côté artistique. Fin entra en trombe dans les bureaux et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau d'Olivia.

**Fin :** Je vais bien, très bien même. J'ai forcé Elliot à mentir, il n'a rien à avoir dans tous ça, ce n'est pas à lui qu'il faut t'en prendre mais à moi.

**Olivia :** C'est tout ?

**Fin :** Non. Je fais de la scène tous les vendredis soirs au Manhattan Café. C'est pour ça que je quitte les bureaux avant tout le monde. Je n'ai aucun problème, tout va bien. Tu t'es inquiétée pour rien. Voilà c'est dit. Maintenant tu peux me blâmer ou te foutre de moi ou encore les deux en même temps.

Olivia resta à observer Fin, pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche puis, après quelques secondes, elle recentra son attention sur sa feuille de papier comme si Fin n'avait rien dit.

**Fin :** Hey ! Olivia !

**Olivia : **J'espère au moins que tu gères sur une scène ?

A ce moment-là, Munch qui avait furtivement suivit la conversation alla à la rencontre de ses deux collègues et entra dans la discussion.

**Munch :** Tu rigoles ! Mr Ice-T est une vraie bête de scène !

**Olivia :** Ice-T ?

**Fin : **C'est mon nom de scène.

Olivia éclata de rire suivi par Munch qui tenta néanmoins de se retenir un minimum, histoire de ne pas froisser son collègue.

**Fin : **Quoi ?

**Olivia :** Ice-T ! C'est très... rafraichissant comme nom de scène.

La crise de fou rire reprit pour Olivia qui n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

**Munch :** Non mais attends Liv, tu ne connais pas la meilleure.

**Olivia :** Quoi ? Je m'attends au pire les gars...

**Munch :** Les flics ont la côte dans ce bar, n'est-ce pas Fin ?

**Fin :** Oui et ce n'est pas Elliot qui dira le contraire.

Cette dernière phrase de Fin provoqua l'arrêt du fou rire d'Olivia qui semblait avoir repris tout son sérieux.

**Olivia :** Ne me dis pas qu'Elliot s'y est mis ?

**Munch :** Et si ma chère Liv. Fin en a même la preuve sur son téléphone. Tu lui montres Fin ?

**Fin :** Ouais, mais je ne dois pas trainer, il faut que j'y aille. D'ailleurs je vous invite. Ce soir, c'est concert. Brent, le gérant du bar, m'a proposé de faire un concert avec Elliot. Les fonds récoltés iront à une association pour jeunes défavorisés.

**Olivia : **Attends deux petites secondes. Elliot et toi, vous allez faire un concert dans ce bar ?

**Fin :** Oui, dans à peu près trois heures.

**Munch :** Moi, ça me tente vieux !

**Olivia :** Oui, moi aussi. Je n'ai pas envie de louper ça. Et je pourrais présenter mes excuses à Elliot.

**Fin : **Tu va présenter tes excuses à Elliot ? Whaou, c'est Noël où quoi ?

**Olivia :** C'est moi qui suis en tort. Donc, par conséquent, c'est à moi de présenter mes excuses.

**Munch : **Ok, ok, les jeunes ! Si on allait se préparer ?

**Fin :** Ouais, bonne idée ! John va prévenir le Capitaine. Olivia appelle Casey, Huang et Mélinda. Moi, je vais me changer et je file aux répétitions avec Elliot.

**Olivia :** Ne lui dis pas qu'on sera là.

**Fin :** Ouais, effet de surprise assuré !


	6. Chapter 6

****************************

**Voilà donc la suite des aventures. Désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps avant de poster la suite. J'ai longtemps réfléchie avant de commencer à écrire la suite. Et bien heureusement les idées ont fusé. Je vous annonce l'arrivée d'un Guest...Bah oui c'est bien l'une des spécialités de la série non? M'enfin passons. Je vous poste la suite des aventures. Par contre je tiens à signaler que c'est un peu court. Pour ma peine je dirais que la suite va arrivée très vite bien plus vite qu'on ne pourrait le croire. J'en suis à 14 pages lool!**

**Donc j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Pour ma part c'est un vrai plaisir d'écrire cette fic, je m'amuse beaucoup. J'espère que ça sera le cas pour vous en la lisant.**

**Allé j'arrête j'ai assez parlé.**

**Bonne lecture et merci d'avance de prendre le temps de lire ma fic.**

**Jess...peace & biz !!!!**

*************************

**Le secret du Manhattan Café – Chapitre 6**

Après avoir prit une douche Elliot se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit son armoire et resta interrogatif face au choix vestimentaire qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Après une intense réflexion et un choix cornélien son attention se porta sur une chemise en soi bleu nuit et un jean bleu foncé. Resté simple quelque soit la situation. Il enfila sa tenue retourna dans la salle de bain, se parfuma de son eau de toilette favorite. Il pensa alors à Olivia qui lui avait offert ce parfum le jour de son anniversaire. Il redressa les manches de sa chemise, se dirigea vers l'entrée de son appartement, se saisit de sa veste, il s'apprêtait à sortir mais arrivé sur le seuil de la porte il resta immobile, il semblait réfléchir. Après quelques secondes il entra à nouveau dans son appartement, prit la direction de sa chambre. Arrivé à destination, il rejoignit la porte du placard près de son lit du côté droit. Malgré quelques hésitations il se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte de ce placard où il entreposait tout un tas de vieilleries, des souvenirs, diverses photos de lui avec ses frères et sœurs, avec ses parents…des témoignages d'une vie passée. La pièce pouvait au premier abord paraitre petite, mais la réalité était tout autre. Dans cette pièce Elliot avait stocké presque quarante ans d'une vie. Se perdant dans ses pensées il en oublia ce qu'il était venu chercher ici. Il se remit alors à la recherche de ce qui faisait tant sa fierté lorsqu'il était au lycée. Posé sur une pile de carton, Elliot vit enfin ce qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis quelques secondes, le sourire réapparut aussi tôt sur son visage. Il s'approcha de la pile de cartons et se saisit alors d'un étui à guitare, noir avec divers autocollant placardés dessus. Des slogans, des mots, des logos appartenant à divers groupe faisant fureur à l'époque.

Elliot balaya la poussière incrustée sur le dos de l'étui, il enclencha le mécanisme d'ouverture et contempla une sublime « Les Paul »un magnifique corps en aulne, un harmonieux mélange de couleur sur la caisse, -finition Sun burst brillant (noir brillant). Une mécanique bain d'huile chromée, deux micros Humbucking ainsi que deux contrôle volume et deux contrôles tone. Cette guitare était au lycée, la fierté d'Elliot. Même si il s'était endetté pour parvenir à l'acheter jamais il n'avait regretté cela. Il prit l'instrument en main et un flux de sensations lui revint, tous un tas de souvenirs, les bars écumaient avec des potes, des salles minables, des concerts mal payés pour la plupart, des solos d'enfer, des soirées géniales en l'occurrence. Il remit l'instrument dans son étui, le referma et d'un pas décidé sortit de la pièce. Après avoir franchit le seuil de son appartement le sourire aux lèvres, il dévala les escaliers et rejoignit sa voiture, déposa l'étui à guitare dans le coffre et prit la direction du bar.

Fin en avait fais de même, après une bonne douche il se changea rapidement et rejoignit le bar.

Olivia venait tout juste de mettre fin à sa conversation téléphonique avec Casey, conversation qui au passage dura plus longtemps que prévu. En effet elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Elle ferma le clapet de son téléphone, prit sa veste et regagna son appartement.

Après quelques minutes de route, Olivia gara enfin sa voiture dans le parking près de l'appartement. Elle pénétra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, grimpa les escaliers et atteignit son étage. Arrivée devant la porte de son appartement elle se baissa afin de saisir la pile de courrier qui trônait sur le tapis. Elle sortit de sa poche la clé qu'elle glissa précipitamment dans la serrure. Une fois la porte ouverte elle se précipita à l'intérieur de son petit appartement. Déposa la pile de courrier sur la table, se débarrassa de sa veste et alla consulter son répondeur. L'appareil indiquait la présence d'un nouveau message arrivé récemment d'après l'affichage. Olivia pressa le bouton lui permettant de lire ce dernier message.

**Elliot:** Olivia, c'est moi. Je tenais à m'excuser. J'ai était nul. J'aurais du tout te dire depuis le départ au risque de m'attitrer les foudres de Fin. Je veux juste que tu sache que je m'en veux et que je ne veux pas qu'il y est à nouveau des tensions entre nous. Bye.

La voix informatisée du répondeur annonça alors la fin des nouveaux messages. Olivia le sourire aux lèvres, enregistra le message puis prit la direction de sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, elle ouvrit la porte de sa penderie. L'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas être subliment bien habillée. Alors ce soir à la robe.

**Olivia :** Opération Séduction ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Olivia du se résoudre à écourter sa réflexion car son portable se mit à sonner.

**Olivia :** Benson !

**???:** C'est Fin. Alors tu as appelé tout le monde ?

**Olivia :** Oui je te rassure tout le monde verra ta superbe prestation !

**Fin :** Ha, ha ! Très drôle. Tu es d'humeur taquine à ce que je vois.

**Olivia :** Oui c'est vrai je l'avoue. Casey, Huang, Melinda et son mari seront là. Casey m'a même confié qu'elle envisagée de faire venir Donnelly

**Fin :** On aura donc tout le gratin de l'Unité ce soir. John a convaincu le capitaine. Bon je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai les balances à allé faire avec les musiciens de plus Elliot m'attend pour répéter.

**Olivia :** Dis Fin ?

**Fin :** Oui Liv.

**Olivia :** Vous n'avez vraiment pas peur d'être ridicule tous les deux ?

**Fin :** Ha, ha, très drôle ! Tu verras après le concert tu regretteras d'avoir posé cette question.

**Olivia :** J'ai hâte de voir ça.

**Fin :** A toute, traine pas trop en route. Et j'allais oublier. Ne vous mettez pas trop en avant scène, je voudrais faire la surprise à Elliot.

**Olivia:** Ok, c'est noté

Sur ceux Fin raccrocha le premier suivit par Olivia qui reprit sa quête de la tenue parfaite. Après quelques minutes de recherche son attention se porta sur une sublime robe noire, comportant un très léger décolleté et une ouverture à l'arrière mettant en valeur sa chute de reins.


	7. Chapter 7

**********************

**La suite... J'espère que vous allez appréciez.**

***********************

La nuit commençait peu à peu à pointer le bout de son nez. Les néons s'allument doucement mais surement. Elliot est le premier à arrivé sur les lieux suivit de Fin. Les deux équipiers garent leur véhicule et se retrouvent.

**Fin :** Alors ?

**Elliot :** Alors quoi ?

**Fin :** Comment tu te sens ?

**Elliot :** Ca va. On fait ça pour la bonne cause !

Fin venait tout juste de remarquer l'étui à guitare.

**Fin :** Hey j'ignorais que tu jouais de la guitare. Décidément j'ignore un tas de trucs sur toi.

**Elliot :** Je sais jouer quelques accords. Mais ça fait un bail que je n'en ai pas fait.

**Fin :** J'imagine que c'est comme le vé revient vite. Bon allez mec faut pas qu'on traine Brent et les musiciens nous attendent. Et dis en passant !

**Elliot :** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

**Fin :** Tu as demandé un contrebassiste à Brent ?

**Elliot :** Oui, pourquoi ?

**Fin : **C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander pourquoi ?

**Elliot :** Je t'expliquerais à l'intérieur et en temps voulu.

**Fin :** Okay !

Les deux hommes prirent ainsi la direction du bar. Arrivés à l'intérieur ils constatèrent que l'emplacement des tables avait changé laissant désormais un plus grand espace à la scène. Brent le gérant du bar, était en pleine effervescence et commandait d'une main de maitre les serveurs et serveuses qui s'activaient à déplacer tables et chaises.

**Brent :** Non ! Mettez cette table là ! Celle la, là-bas. Bien. Il faut que ça soit plus convivial. Oui. Bien ! C'est ça, parfait !

Brent se retourna et vit les nouveaux arrivants près du bar, d'une démarche décidée et conquérante il alla à la rencontre de ses nouveaux arrivants.

**Brent :** Inspecteur Stabler, Inspecteur Tutuola ! Je suis ravi de vous voir de si bonne heure !

**Fin :** Bah dites-donc il y a du déménagement dans l'air ?

**Elliot :** Pourquoi vous avez déplacé toutes les tables ?

**Brent :** Tout simplement parce que ce soir il risque d'avoir du monde. Le bouche à oreille à tellement bien fonctionné que les clients ne voulant louper ça on réservés à l'avance.

**Elliot :** Vous rigolez ?

**Brent :** Pas du tout. Les gens sont prêts à mettre 10 voir 20 dollars pour voir des flics sur une scènes.

**Fin :** C'est cool ! On va ramenais pas mal d'argent pour l'association des jeunes du quartier.

**Elliot :** Oui et par la même occasion tu va réussir à faire en sorte que ton fils soit fier de toi. Et ça c'est encore mieux…

**Brent :** Bon je ne voudrais pas joué les casse-pieds mais le temps passe à une telle vitesse.

**Fin :** Ok le message est passé. On va répéter. On sont les musiciens ?

**Brent :** Dans l'arrière salle.

**Elliot :** Ok, merci.

Fin suivit d'Elliot quittèrent la salle pour rejoindre le long couloir menant aux loges puis ensuite une fois arrivé ils longeraient un autre couloir menant lui à l'arrière salle où se trouvait les musiciens prêts à répéter.

**Fin :** Salut les mecs !!!

**Terry :** Attention les gars, voilà la police !

**Fin :** Ah très drôle. Alors prêt à répéter ?

**Mick :** Ouais ! Ce pas tout les jours qu'on bosse avec des flics. N'est-ce pas les mecs ?

**Stephen:** Sur !

**Elliot :** Ok, on va donc faire de notre mieux.

Stephen, Mick, Terry et Sean se mirent à rires simultanément. A ce même instant un homme entra dans la pièce. Il portait lui aussi un étui et à en juger par la taille ce n'était certainement pas une guitare qu'il transportait.

**Stephen :** Ah Mitch tu es là ! Inspecteur Stabler, Inspecteur Tutuola je vous présente Mitch le contrebassiste.

L'homme se dirigea vers Elliot et Fin et les saluèrent d'une poignée de main bien ferme.

**Mick :** Mais pourquoi avoir fait venir Mitch ? C'est pas que j'taime pas mec mais je ne vois pas l'utilité d'un contrebassiste sur scène.

**Fin :** Ouais d'ailleurs j'attendais une explication mon cher Stabler. Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

Elliot se gratta la tête et fixa les musiciens en leur adressant un semblant de sourire pour masquer son incertitude face à l'idée qui quelques heures auparavant avait traversé son esprit.

**Elliot :** Ah, non laisse tombé. C'était juste une idée comme ça.

Mitch qui venait de saisir la conversation se dirigea vers Elliot d'un air vexé.

**Mitch :** Ecoutez Inspecteur Stabler…

**Elliot :** Appelez-moi Elliot !

**Mitch :** Alors écoutez Elliot ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour rien.

**Mick :** Attention on va avoir le droit à un caprice de star style Sir Elton John à Los Angeles.

**Mitch :** Steve pour une fois ferme ta grande gueule.

**Fin :** Hey ! Tranquille les mecs. Elliot explique toi avant qu'on assiste à un conflit de type majeur.

**Stephen :** Juste une précision inspecteur… Elliot, on ne sait pas jouer du jazz.

**Sean :** Et Mitch ici présent joue du jazz « entre autre ».

**Mitch :** Je ne joue pas que du jazz, je fais du classique, du…

**Elliot :** Je vous crois. Vous êtes polyvalent.

**Fin :** Explique ton truc…

Elliot s'adressa ainsi aux musiciens, Fin quand à lui resta à l'écoute prêt à agir au cas où un conflit se présenterait entre les musiciens. Elliot expliqua ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait écouté un vieux titre du King à la radio. En moins de dix minutes à peine les tensions s'apaisèrent, les musiciens se mirent à sourirent à l'écoute des propositions d'Elliot. Sceptique au début ils se laissèrent très vite convaincre par l'enthousiasme débordant dont l'Inspecteur faisait preuve.

**Terry :** Moi franchement j'adhère à la proposition.

**Mick :** Ouais !

**Sean :** C'est très…

**Stephen :** Novateur.

**Mitch :** Original.

Les cinq musiciens se tapèrent dans les mains.

**Fin :** Super Stabler ! Tu as empêché nos Beatles régionaux de se séparer comme les originaux.

**Elliot :** Pas mal !

**Fin :** J'ai eu un bon mentor.

**Elliot :** Laisse-moi deviner. Le roi de la vanne pourri. Ca ne peu être que Munch.

**Fin :** Dans le mille.

**Elliot :** Donc c'est plus grave que je ne le pensais !

**Fin :** Pourquoi ?

**Elliot :** Tu commence à déteindre sur lui

**Fin :** Mais bien sûr !

En guise de représailles Fin cogna du poing l'épaule d'Elliot.

**Terry :** Hey les gars on commence à répéter ? On s'est mit d'accord avec Stephen, Mick, Sean et Mitch sur ce qu'on peut appeler des partitions. On n'a prit toutes vos idées en compte Elliot.

**Mick :** Ouais et ça a pas était une mince affaire croyez-moi !

**Stephen:** Maintenant ils ne nous restent plus qu'à avoir connaissance des autres chansons que vous avez choisies. On commence par vous Fin ?

**Fin :** Oui je suis à vous. J'ai fais une liste.

**Mick :** Ok

**Fin :** Donc c'est simple. J'ai choisis des classiques hip-hop.

**Mick :** Je pensais à ça. Vous et Elliot vous défendez tous les deux Walk This Way ?

**Elliot :** Oui c'était prévu au programme.

**Fin :** Ha bon ! Je n'étais pas au courant.

**Stephen:** Faut croire que maintenant vous l'êtes.

**Fin :** Ok ça me va c'est un bon titre. J'espère juste que tes propositions de réarrangements ne vont pas trop le bousiller.

**Elliot :** Oui bien sur !

**Mick :** Donc on continue il vous reste encore trois voir quatre titre.

**Fin :** Ouais ! J'ai choisis un véritable classique du hip hop. The Message de Grandmaster Flash

**Sean:** C'est marrant c'est un premier truc que j'ai appris à jouer au synthé pour épater les potes.

**Terry :** Et n'oublie pas les petites nanas du quartier.

**Fin :** Alors vous connaissez le titre ?

**Mick :** Oui ne vous inquiétez pas.

**Fin :** J'avais quand même prévu une bande son instrumental au cas où vous ne connaissiez pas la mélodie. Après j'ai penché pour mes propres compos. J'en ai apporté trois. Ca devrait suffire.

**Terry :** Ouais c'est une très bonne idée. Mais le souci c'est que se sont vos compos et que nous on ne peut pas les jouer. Vous voyez le truc ?

**Fin :** Oui je comprends. Mais ce n'est pas grave tenez j'ai des bandes audio instrumentales. Vous les écoutez et le tour et joué.

**Mick :** Moi j'aime les défis. Vous êtes partant les gars ?

**Stephen, Terry et Sean (**_en chœur_**) :** Ouais !!!

**Mick :** Ok va pour deux de vos compos et je pense qu'un petit « King Of Rock » des Run DMC ça ferait l'affaire. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Fin : Oui ça marche !

**Mick :** Donc c'est réglé pour vous, quatre titres.

**Sean: **Tic-Tic, Tic-tac. Il nous reste encore une heure trente pour les répétitions.

**Mitch :** Sean a raison.

**Sean :** Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

**Mitch :** En gros il reste peu de temps donc il fait qu'on se dépêche pour le choix

**Mick :** Ok les mecs. On va s'organiser. Pendant que j'écoute les propositions d'Elliot vous, vous allez à côté avec Fin écouter ses bandes audio. Stephen comme tu es à la fois bassiste et guitariste prend ma guitare a répète avec.

**Stephen :** Ok mec.

Fin accompagné de Terry, Stephen et Sean s'éloignèrent pour répéter avec « Ice-T » laissant ainsi Mick avec Elliot.


	8. Chapter 8

********************************

**C'est cado au lieu de mettre un chapitre j'ai décidé d'en mettre deux. Pour le plaisir.**

******************************

**Au Bureau.**

Munch la mine réjouie, venait à peine de déposer le dossier qu'il avait examiné quand il fut appelé par Cragen qui sortait de son bureau.

**Cragen :** John !

**Munch :** Oui Capitaine !

**Cragen :** Mais où sont tous les autres ?

**Munch :** Fin et Elliot sont au bar. Olivia est rentrée se changer quand à moi comme vous pouvez le constater je suis encore là.

**Cragen :** Et à quelle heure devons-nous nous rendre à ce bar.

**Munch :** Si j'ai bien écouté les ordres de Fin, je dirais d'ici une heure trente environ. Je me trompe peu être mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'être très motivé à l'idée de vous rendre à ce concert.

**Cragen :** Oui ça n'est pas faux. Je pense surtout à l'image de l'Unité, de la police. Tu vas surement me trouver de la vieille école.

**Munch :** Non pas du tout Capitaine. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Nos deux zigotos ne vont pas nous ridiculiser, loin de là.

**Cragen :** Dans ce cas l me voila rassuré.

Melinda accompagnée de son mari (Parker) rejoignirent Munch et Cragen, suivis de près par Huang et Casey.

**Munch :** Tiens on dirait que nous avons de la visite.

**Cragen:** Bonsoir Melinda, Parker, Dr Huang, Casey. J'ignorais qu'il y aurait autant d'invités.

**Melinda :** Moi aussi.

**Casey :** Je n'aimerai pas gâché l'effet de surprise mais Olivia m'avait prévenue.

**Huang :** Nous voilà tous réunis.

**Casey :** Non il manque…

Casey ne put se résoudre à terminer sa phrase, l'attention de cette dernière fut attirée par l'arrivée d'un autre invité. D'ailleurs cette arrivée surprise étonna l'assemblée.

**???:** Bonsoir tout le monde. J'espère ne pas être en retard.

**Cragen :** Elisabeth !

**Donnely :** Don ! Pourquoi vous me regardez tous avec ces têtes ?

**Casey :** J'allais tout juste prévenir de votre arrivée.

**Donnely :** Et bien on peut dire que c'est fait.

**Munch :** Bien dans ce cas là il ne reste plus que Liv !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Olivia pénétra dans la pièce sous les regards avides de plusieurs inspecteurs qui l'a dévoré littéralement du regard.

Munch abaissa ses lunettes pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas. Même Cragen semblait stupéfié par la tenue de Liv. Melinda, Casey et Donnely se regardèrent d'un regard complice. Olivia atteignit enfin le bureau de Munch devenu le point de ralliement de l'équipe. Personne n'osait parler. Olivia gênée brisa le silence.

**Olivia :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Donnely :** Vous êtez très en beauté ce soir Olivia !

**Casey :** J'allais le dire.

**Melinda :** C'est tellement rare de vous voir comme ça.

**Munch :** J'en connais un qui va être ravi.

Sentant le regard inquisiteur d'Olivia se poser sur lui John se ravisa.

**Munch :** Enfin, façon de parler.

**Olivia :** Oui bien-sûr essais de te rattraper.

**Donnely** : J'aimerai proposer quelque chose.

**Cragen :** On vous écoute Elisabeth !

**Donnely :** Merci Don. Je pense que ça serait plus convivial que nous ne prenions que deux véhicules pour nous rendre à ce concert. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Ne voulant froisser sa supérieur Casey approuva l'idée.

**Casey :** Mais oui c'est une très bonne idée. Munch, Parker, Huang et vous Donald vous allez ensemble tandis que moi, Olivia, Melinda et Elisabeth nous allons ensemble.

**Olivia :** Oui très bonne idée. On prend ma voiture les filles !

**Cragen :** Je propose que l'on prenne ma voiture.

Munch, Huang et Parker approuvèrent.

**Olivia :** Et bien nous voilà tous d'accord.

**Munch :** C'est tellement rare !

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Munch.

**Munch :** Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Ce n'est qu'une constatation. Mais il arrive aussi qu'on soit d'accord.

**Cragen :** Bon les jeunes ! On y va ?

**Olivia :** Bien-sur mon Capitaine !

Cragen fit demi-tour et prit à nouveau la direction de son bureau pour aller chercher sa veste. Olivia profita de l'absence de son supérieur et s'adressa à Munch.

**Olivia :** Notre Capitaine a l'air bien motivé.

**Munch :** Oui je lui ai fait comprendre que la réputation de notre service était entre de bonnes mains avec Elliot et Fin

**Olivia :** Ah je vois. Mais je dois t'avouer que même moi j'en doute.

**Munch :** Tu verras par toi-même ma chère Liv.

**Olivia :** J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Cragen refit surface et la joyeuse troupe avança guidée par Olivia et Casey. Cragen avait rejoint Donnely.

**Olivia :** Dites-moi Casey j'ai loupé un épisode où quoi ?

**Casey :** De quoi parlez-vous ?

Olivia désigna Cragen et Donnely.

**Olivia :** De ces deux là !Vous n'avez vraiment rien remarqué ?

**Casey :** Non pas vraiment.

**Olivia :** M'enfin Casey. Vous les avez déjà entendus s'appeler par leur prénom ?

**Casey :** C'est vrai que maintenant que vous le dites. J'ai entendu dire que le juge Donnely voyait quelque qu'un en ce moment.

**Olivia :** Qui sait ? Peut être que ce quelqu'un en question n'est autre que notre cher capitaine Donald Cragen.

**Casey :** Si mon métier m'a bien appris une chose c'est qu'il ne faut jamais se fonder sur des « on dit ». Croyez-moi .

**Olivia :** Oui c'est vrai vous avez raison.

**Casey :** Mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de surprise. N'est-ce pas Olivia ?

**Olivia :** Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Casey.

**Casey :** Avec Elliot ça va mieux ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des tensions dans l'air.

**Olivia :** Oui ça va. On va en parler ce soir. C'est quoi ces insinuations ?

**Casey :** Entre nous je sais qu'avec votre équipier ce qui vous lie c'est bien plus qu'une simple amitié…

**Olivia :** Je vous arrête tout de suite car vous faites fausse route. D'ailleurs vous n'êtes pas la seule à le croire mais entre Elliot et moi il n'y a qu'une profonde amitié c'est tout et ça s'arrête là.

**Casey :** Inutile de vous braquez ainsi !

**Olivia :** Je ne me braque pas. Mais j'en ai assez que tout le monde pense qu'Elliot et moi sommes amants.

**Casey :** Amants ?

**Olivia :** Quoi ?

**Casey :** Rien. Mais avouez au moins que si vous vous braquez ainsi c'est pour une bonne raison.

**Olivia :** Et vous allez me dire laquelle ?

**Casey :** Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire c'est à vous de le découvrir.

**Olivia :** Vous avez le don de m'exaspérer et de me faire rire à la fois.

**Casey :** Moi aussi je vous apprécie Olivia.

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent aux éclats ce qui attira l'attention de Melinda qui vint à leur rencontre.

**Melinda :** Dites-moi les filles vue que vous dirigez la troupe où allons-nous ?

**Casey :** Oui c'est vrai. Où allons-nous ? Le concert ne commence que dans une heure.

**Olivia :** John tu crois qu'on peut se rendre bar même si le concert n'a pas encore débuté ?

**Munch :** Le bar est ouvert donc oui.

**Olivia :** Voila j'espère que ça répond à vos questions ?

**Melinda+Casey :** Oui !

**Munch :** Donc si j'ai bien compris et croyez –moi quand je vous dis que ne n'ai aucunement écouté votre passionnante conversation, on va directement au bar ?

**Olivia :** Bravo John !

Toujours mené par Olivia, Casey et Melinda le groupe prit la direction du hall, descendit les marches et se sépara.

Olivia, Casey, Melinda et Elisabeth se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Liv tandis que Munch, Cragen, Huang et Parker prirent la direction du parking.

Fin et Elliot accompagnés des musiciens du bar, venaient enfin de terminer les répétitions, enfin presque. Elliot s'acharnait à présent sur sa guitare. Voyant la détresse de l'Inspecteur Mick vient à sa rescousse.

**Mick :** On patauge à ce que je vois ?

**Elliot :** Ca fait longtemps, je suis un peu rouillé.

**Mick :** Ne vous inquiétez pas Elliot, jouer de la guitare c'est comme faire de la bicyclette, ça ne s'oublie pas. C'est pour la chanson de Clapton ?

**Elliot :** Oui !

**Mick :** A la basse c'est à la guitare sèche que je la joue mais c'est vrai qu'avec la guitare que vous tenez l'harmonie est pas mal du tout.

**Elliot :** Oui mais pour le moment on ne peut pas dire que niveau harmonie ça soit la joie.

**Mick :** Mais non. Il y a les premiers accords c'est déjà ça. Vous l'avez déjà jouez avant où s'est la première fois que vous la jouer cette chanson ?

**Elliot :** Non, ce n'est pas la première fois. J'ai appris cette chanson pour la naissance de ma fille Kathleen. J'ai mis plusieurs mois à l'apprendre et quand j'ai enfin réussit à connaitre tous les accords de cette chanson j'ai tout de suite prit cette guitare et je me suis assis à côté de son berceau. Lorsqu'elle a entendu les premiers accords elle a souris et « Tears on Heaven » est devenue sa berceuse. Tous les soirs je venais la lui chanter et ça jusqu'à ses six ans. Après je n'ai plus eu le temps.

**Mick :** J'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui ça ne va pas avec Kathleen. Je me trompe ?

**Elliot :** Je n'aime pas en parler.

**Mick :** Je connais les accords sur le bout des doigts. C'est simple et vous avez appris la rythmique ça va revenir faites moi confiance. Je vais prendre ma guitare et vous retranscrire les accords, ok ?

**Elliot :** D'accord. Merci bien !

**Mick :** Mais de rien.


	9. Chapter 9

**********************************

**voilà enfin l'arrivée du guest tout attendu.**

***************************************

A moins d'un kilomètre de là sur les routes sombres du Bronx à la frontière avec Manhattan un imposant bus rouge remonte le petit quartier désert. Le véhicule semble spacieux, probablement le bus de musiciens à en juger par les partitions qui décorent le côté gauche du véhicule. Outre les partitions on peut ainsi apercevoir trois guitares, une batterie et un micro et enfin le logo du groupe apparait en toile de fond. Il s'agit d'un A encerclé par deux ailles. A l'intérieur du bus tout semble calme, bien calme. Le son d'une guitare électrique se fait entendre.

Harry, le chauffeur du bus remarque que la jauge d'essence n'est pas loin d'être vide. Un plein s'impose, reste à le faire savoir au reste de l'équipage. Harry se saisit du micro et fait passer le message à ses passagers.

**Harry :** Avis aux rock star ! Le réservoir d'essence est presque à sec, nous allons devoir nous arrêter très prochainement. Alors pour ceux qui auront envie de se soulager, ça sera le bon moment.

Harry coupa le micro et reprit sa route à la recherche d'une station essence. A l'arrière du bus les membres du groupe Aerosmith se mirent à sourire.

**Joe :** On a des chiottes dans le vanne alors pourquoi s'emmerder à aller faire ses besoins ailleurs ?

**Tom :** Bonne question Joe, ça mérite réflexion.

**Steve :** Moi je serais bien tenté pour aller prendre un verre. Pas vous ?

**Brad :** Je te rappelle qu'on a un concert demain à Central Park et qu'on doit être en forme.

**Steve :** Je ne te parle pas de se prendre une cuite mais juste d'allé boire un verre. Je suis crevé et j'ai bien envie de me détendre ce soir.

**Joe :** Steve a pas tord. Une petite soirée détente ça ne fait pas de mal.

**Joey :** Moi je suis partant. Brad Tom ?

**Brad :** Etant donné que nos deux Toxic Twins (Steve & Joe) sont du même avis je vous suis.

**Steve :** Ok d'ack ! Je vais prévenir Harry.

Steven Tyler se leva se son fauteuil, quitta l'espèce de petit salon où le reste de groupe avait élu domicile, il longea un petit couloir dans lequel se trouvait entre autre les chambre, douches, toilettes et cuisine, puis arriva devant une cloison qu'il ouvrit ce qui l'amena directement à l'avant du bus.

**Steve :** Hey vieux ! Dis on est où exactement ?

**Harry :** Ah Steve je ne t'avais pas entendu. Je dirais que nous sommes à moins d'un kilomètre de Manhattan. D'ailleurs on va s'y arrêter pour faire le plein.

**Steve** : Ouais. Les gars et moi en particulier on voudrait savoir si il y avait moyen de s'arrêter dans un bar, histoire de prendre un verre.

**Harry :** Mais demain vous avez un concert à Central Park et…

**Steve :** Relax. On n'a pas l'intention de se bourrer la gueule. On sait que demain on doit remonter sur scène et crois moi si ma fille apprend que je me suis pris une cuite en pleine tournée, elle risque de me faire savoir qu'elle n'est pas contente…

**Harry:** Mia ou Liv?

**Steve:** Liv plus que Mia.

**Harry:** Ok, on s'arrêtera.

**Steve:** Dis je vais encore abuser de ta gentillesse mais juste par hasard…

**Harry :** Oui, je connais un bar pas très loin.

**Steve :** Tu es génial mon pote, encore merci.

**Harry :** Mais de rien à ton service.

Steve referma la cloison et rejoignit le reste du groupe.

**Joe :** Alors ?

**Steve :** C'est bon. Harry connait un petit bar pas très loin, il nous y laissera.

**Brad :** Et juste comme ça on débarque dans le bar et on entre ?

**Joey :** Ouais genre on rentre incognito !

**Steve :** C'est exactement ceux à quoi je pensé.

**Joe :** Oui ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée surtout si on veut être tranquille.

**Tom :** Vaut mieux.

**Brad :** Je dois avoir ce qui faut dans mes affaires.

**Steve :** Ok vendu !

**Joe :** Ah j'allais oublier pendant que tu étais avec Harry ta fille à téléphoné.

**Steve :** Liv ?

**Joe :** Oui. Elle voulait te prévenir qu'elle était à Los Angeles pour le tournage de Hulk 2.

**Steve :** Ok. Par conséquent ce n'est pas la peine que je l'appelle à la maison.

**Joe :** C'est expressément ce qu'elle m'a dit de te dire.

**Steve :** Ok, c'est noté ! Bon, tu nous montre ce que tu as en réserve Brad ?

**Brad :** Suivez-moi mauvaise troupe.

Le reste du groupe se leva est suivit Brad Whitford jusqu'à sa chambre.


	10. Chapter 10

**********************************

Désolé pour le retard, j'avoue avoir pas mal trainé, et surtout j'avoue avoir manqué quelque peut d'inspiration. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop et que vous apprécirez la suite... Merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic et de la commenter; je vous avoue que j'ai toujours dus mal à croire que cette fic puisse plaire …

Encore merci.

Biise

J-T

************************************

Non loin de là, sur le pont, deux jeunes femmes marchent. Deux sœurs qui n'étaient autre que Maureen et Kathleen Stabler. Kathleen semblait réticente à cette soirée gentiment proposée par son ainée, d'ailleurs cette dernière n'était pas prête à céder aux caprices de sa cadette.

**Maureen : **Kathleen arrête de tirer cette tête. J'ai pris une soirée rien que pour être avec toi et fêter ton retour à la maison.

**Kathleen : **Je ne t'avais rien demandé. Moi j'avais envie d'être tranquille et toute seule.

**Maureen :** Oui et moi j'avais envie d'être avec toi parce que tu m'as manqué.

**Kathleen : **C'est vrai ?

**Maureen : **Mais bien sûr. Je pensais à toi et ceux tous les jours. Tu es ma petite sœur et je t'aime telle que tu es.

**Kathleen : **Merci c'est exactement ce que j'avais envie d'entendre.

Maureen ouvrit ses bras à sa sœur qui s'y réfugia sans la moindre hésitation.

**Maureen : **Alors, ça va mieux ?

**Kathleen : **Oui, beaucoup mieux. Merci Mo.

**Maureen :** Mais de rien je suis là pour ça. Allé, on va se le boire ce verre ?

**Kathleen : **Oui, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Mais d'où connais-tu ce bar?

**Maureen :** Des collègues m'y ont amené. C'est très sympa, il y a une bonne ambiance, une scène ouverte... Bon c'est vrai qu'il arrive des fois que des types complètement éméchés prennent le bureau et se tournent davantage en ridicule, mais si on oublie ce cas de figure, ce bar est plutôt sympa.

**Kathleen :** Sur le coup je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te faire confiance Mo !

**Maureen: **C'est surtout que tu n'as pas le choix ma poulette.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire tout en continuant de traverser le petit pont de pierre qui les séparaient de l'autre rive, éclairée par la lueur des réverbères disposaient aux quatre coins de l'édifice. La lueur venait ainsi frappait le cour d'eau, les ombres se dessinaient au travers des ondulations de l'eau... Maureen et Kathleen achevèrent la traversée du Pont et prirent la direction du bar qui était tout près.

Retour au Manhattan Café où les répétitions plutôt énergiques touchent à leur fin. Mick venait de poser sa guitare afin d'écouter attentivement Elliot et de corriger ses éventuelles erreurs. Ce dernier était on ne peut plus ravi, car il venait tout juste de se remémorer la plupart des accords de cette chanson qu'il affectionnait tant « Tears in Heaven » d'Éric Clapton. Mick fit par de son jugement à l'inspecteur. En effet le musicien semblait très enthousiaste, car son studieux élève n'avait semblerait-il pas commis la moindre erreur dans son jeu.

**Mick :** Bah voilà, j'avais raison, ça n'était pas sorcier ! Et finalement je trouve que ça rend pas mal avec votre guitare.

**Elliot :** Je pense que la présence d'une acoustique serait tout aussi intéressante. Qu'en dites-vous ?

**Mick :** Oui un très bon mélange acoustique, assez intimiste. J'adhère. C'est décidé, je vous accompagnerai sur ce titre.

**Elliot :** Ok ça marche !

Fin accompagné de Terry, Stephen, Mitch et Sean refirent surface.

**Fin :** Alors, tout baigne ?

**Mick :** Oui. Elliot apprend vite, très vite même.

**Fin :** Je me disais bien que derrière cette apparence de gros malabars, se cachait un cerveau. Me regardes pas comme ça Stabler ! Tu sais très bien que je te charrie.

**Elliot :** Et tu adores ça ! Alors, pourquoi t'en priver ?

Brent entra dans la pièce. Son intense sourire semblait indiquer qu'il était ravi et détendu. Il portait fièrement à chaque bras, deux cintres sur lesquels étaient disposés des costumes d'hommes proprement emballés dans un plastique aussi neuf que l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Il s'approcha de la troupe et s'adressa à Fin et Elliot.

**Brent : **J'ai un petit cadeau pour vous. Je tenais très sincèrement à vous remercier, le bar n'a jamais autant tourné en 10 ans d'existence. Encore merci.

**Fin : **Non l'ami il ne fallait pas !

Brent tendit les deux cintres à Elliot et Fin qui s'en saisirent quelque peu hésitant.

**Brent : **Ce sont des costumes trois pièces Loden Dager et la chemise cravate vient de Z. Zegna. J'ai un ami qui travaille dans le milieu de la mode. Il tient une boutique pas loin d'ici, il me devait une faveur.

**Elliot: **Mais il ne fallait pas, c'est très gentil ! Je suis gêné.

**Fin : **Oui moi aussi. Vous n'étiez pas obligé.

**Brent : **Mais j'y tiens et faites-moi plaisir, essayez-les. C'est votre taille, enfin j'ose espérer.

**Elliot : **Ok on va les essayer !

**Brent : **Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faut. Nous sommes dans les temps. La salle est prête, les projecteurs marchent enfin. Bref, nous nageons dans le bonheur.

Afin de faire plaisir à Brent, Elliot et Fin allèrent essayer le costume trois pièces aimablement offerts par le gérant du bar. Fin le sort du plastique et l'observa attentivement. Elliot lui l'essaya tout de suite.

La veste, la chemise et le pantalon étaient tous trois de la même couleur, un océan de bleu frôlant habilement la frontière du bleu foncé. La cravate quant à elle était blanche. Elliot enfila rapidement le costume à l'inverse de Fin qui continuait de l'observer.

**Elliot : **Alors, ça fait comment ?

Fin se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

**Fin : **La classe ! Ça va tu n'es pas trop ridicule.

**Elliot :** Ok, merci pour ta franchise. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour enfiler le tiens ?

**Fin :** Ça me rappelle mes débuts à l'Unité. L'époque où je ne portais que des costumes cravates. Tu te souviens ?

**Elliot :** Ça remonte à loin tout ça.

**Fin :** Je vais avoir l'air d'un pingouin avec ça sur le dos.

**Elliot : **Voilà que l'inspecteur Tutuola nous fait un caprice de Diva. Et puis les pingouins ont eu du succès avec « la marche de l'empereur. »

**Fin: **Tu deviens pire que moi en matière de "chambrage."

**Elliot :** Que veux-tu, j'ai été à bonne école ! Non, mais sérieux. Enfile ton costume ! Je t'assure que tu resteras élégant, je veux dire cool... enfin on se comprend.

Fin peu convaincu par les arguments d'Elliot accepta néanmoins de porter le costume. Quelques minutes plus tard les deux inspecteurs vêtu à l'identique, rejoignirent le reste du groupe sous les acclamations enthousiastes de Brent.

**Brent :** Génial ! Je savais que j'avais visé la bonne taille. C'est parfait.

**Mitch,Sean, Mick, Stephen et Terry** (_en chœur_) : La classe !

Satisfait de cette seule réflexion Fin et Elliot rejoignirent la scène pour les dernières mises en place.

**Fin : **J'ai l'impression qu'on est dans « Rain Man ». Tu sais la scène où Tom Cruise et Dustin Hoffman débarquent dans un casino habillés pareil.

**Elliot :** Toi tu es Rain Man c'est ça ?

**Fin : **Très drôle !

**Brent :** Après un long, un très long casse tête j'ai enfin réussi à faire le programme de la soirée. Vous commencez le premier inspecteur Tutuola ! Vous savez chauffer une salle. Vous serez notre première partie

**Fin :** Ok, c'est noté.

**Brent :** Vous enchaînerez en seconde partie inspecteur Stabler !

Elliot approuva et consulta le tableau d'organisation que Brent venait d'accrocher au mur. Il observa attentivement les passages de Fin suivis des siens. Ce qu'il redoutait jusqu'à présent arriva enfin. Il fut pris d'une boule au ventre, une douloureuse crampe à l'estomac acheva de le torturer, le stress était désormais présent dans l'esprit de l'inspecteur Stabler. Lui qui d'ordinaire, faisait face aux pire situations, ne savait à présent comment gérer celle qui se présentait à lui.


	11. Chapter 11

Mick fit signe à Fin, ce dernier s'avança et rejoignit la scène pour y faire avec l'aide des musiciens les balances acoustiques. Elliot, attendant son tour, s'assit sur une caisse en arrière scène, il se frotta le visage et soupira longuement.

**Elliot : **Mais dans quelle galère me suis-je foutu ?

Cinq minutes plus tard Fin rejoignit les coulisses et se fut à Elliot de rejoindre la scène afin d'y faire les balances. Cette opération prie une dizaine de minutes.

Fin rejoignit son collègue sur scène et les deux compères de l'Unité Spéciale répétèrent ensuite leur duo puis rejoignirent à nouveau les loges.

Pendant ce temps, dans le parking deux nouveaux véhicules firent leur entrée. Olivia fut la première à sortir de la voiture suivie de près par ses camarades féminines, Cragen et les autres sortirent quelques secondes plus tard.

**Olivia : **Bien ! Nous y voilà !

**Cragen : **Ah ! C'est donc ici que deux de mes inspecteurs vont se donner en spectacle ?

**Casey : ** Ne vous tracassez pas Don, c'est un bar sympa. Le public est très tolérant avec les personnes qui se prennent au jeu de la scène ouverte.

**Élisabeth :** C'était si horrible que ça ?

**Casey : **De quoi parlez-vous ?

**Élisabeth :** De votre prestation.

**Casey : **Quoi ? De quoi vous parlez ? Je n'ai jamais chanté...

**Élisabeth :** Oui, oui, bien-sur et les poules ont des dents.

Olivia se mit à sourire et observa son amie légèrement gênée.

**Casey :** Bon d'accord une fois et j'avais disons un peu bus. C'est excusable non ?

**Olivia :** Oui ça l'est Casey !

**Casey : **Ah merci, enfin quelqu'un qui m'apporte son soutien.

**Olivia : **Et quelle chanson avez-vous massacré...euh je veux dire quelle chanson avez-vous chantée ?

**Casey : **Ah très drôle !

Olivia et Élisabeth se mirent à rire à l'inverse de Casey vexée.

**Olivia :** Ce n'est pas grave Casey ! Une chose est sûre, si vous devez vous recycler, ça ne sera pas dans la chanson.

**Élisabeth :** Novak est excellente dans ce qu'elle fait et croyez-moi c'est largement suffisant.

**Huang :** Mesdames je ne voudrais pas vous presser mais...

**Olivia : **Oui vous avez raison Huang, on devrait rentrer.

**Casey : **Juste avant, je tiens à lancer les paris!

Olivia fit volte-face.

**Olivia :** Quoi ?

**Casey :** Ce genre de soirée c'est la meilleure occasion pour ce faire de l'argent facilement tout en s'amusant.

**Olivia : **Mais c'est...

**Élisabeth :** Je mise vingt dollars. Je pense que l'inspecteur Stabler et Tutuola vont nous offrir du beau spectacle sans pour autant se ridiculiser.

**Casey :** Bien, vingt dollars pour l'inverse. On peut faire du beau spectacle tout en étant ridicule.

**Huang :** Ça n'est pas très sympathique pour Elliot et Fin de faire cela. C'est même contraire à une certaine étique...

**Élisabeth :** Arrêtez avec votre psychologie Huang, vous n'êtes plus en service alors lâchez-vous , vous êtes jeune bon sang ! On ne vit qu'une fois.

**Huang :** D'accords. Alors, disons dix dollars dans le sens de Casey.

**Casey :** Melinda et Parker ?

**Melinda : **Nous préférons ne rien parier.

**Cragen :** Je vais en faire autant.

**Élisabeth : **Allez Don, lâchez-vous. S'il vous plait.

**Cragen :** D'accord. Va pour dix dollars dans le sens d'Élisabeth.

**Casey : **Ok. Inutile de vous demander si vous voulez parier Olivia ?

Olivia venait de percevoir une pointe de défi dans le ton de Casey et Liv n'était pas du genre à se défiler, une fois encore elle allait le prouver sous les attentifs regards de ses camarades.

**Olivia :** Je mise cent dollars. J'ai confiance en Fin et Elliot. Ils ne vont pas se ridiculiser.( _enfin je l'espère_.)

**Casey :** Cent dollars ! Waou ! ! ! Il Vaudrait mieux pour votre portefeuille que Fin et Elliot ne se plantent pas.

Les paris prient tous rejoignirent enfin le bar, au même moment Maureen et Kathleen pénétraient à l'intérieur et prenaient place dans la salle. Elles furent les premières suivies de près par Olivia et le reste du groupe.

**Maureen : **Et Kat regard ! Olivia est là. Si on allait lui dire bonsoir ?

**Kathleen : **Non arrête ! Si elle est là ça veut dire que Papa est dans le coin.

**Maureen : **Il va bien falloir que tu lui parles un jour où l'autre.

**Kathleen : **Pas ce soir. Je viens de sortir et j'aimerais être tranquille. Est-ce trop demandé ?

**Maureen : **Ok, je n'insiste pas plus.

Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent près du bar et commandèrent deux C**a.


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia rechercha un coin pas trop près de la scène comme le lui avait conseillé Fin quelques heures auparavant. Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps. Elle se dirigea vers une banquette, prêt du bar. A cette distance on pouvait ainsi dire que le groupe n'était ni trop près ni trop loin de la scène. Pendant que certains s'installe d'autre se prépare à rentrer.

Le bus de tournée d'Aerosmith s'arrêta à la station d'essence la plus proche. Pendant qu'Harry le sympathique chauffeur faisait de l'essence, les habitants du bus s'activaient afin de trouver la tenue parfaite qui leur permettrait de passer une agréable soirée tout en étant incognito aux yeux des autres clients du Manhattan Café. Steve fut à la surprise générale le premier à être prêt. Il portait un jean bleu délavé avec de légère déchirures à l'endroit des genoux. A vue d'œil le pantalon semblait légèrement trop grand pour le leader du groupe. Steve portait aussi un tee-shirt rouge sur lequel apparaissait la célèbre bouche des Stones, leurs rivaux de toujours, pour accompagner le tee-shirt il y a bien-sûr la veste noire, un poil trop grande. Steve s'observa dans le miroir puis soupira longuement, très longuement. Lui qui avait l'habitude de soigner son apparence à chaque sortie, le voilà désormais habillé avec des vêtements bien trop grands lui donnant ainsi l'allure d'un près-adolescent.

Les autres membres du groupe eux semblaient de bien meilleure humeur. Joe se permit même de charrier son ami de toujours

**Joe :** Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tiens je te prête ma ceinture fétiche.

Joe se saisit de la dite ceinture et la donne à son ami qui se mit à rire sans les regards étonnés du reste de l'assemblée.

**Steve : **Super, là j'ai vraiment l'air d'un idiot.

**Tom : **Tu n'as plus qu'à prier pour qu'il n'y est pas de journalistes dans le bar.

Steven lança un regard menaçant à ses acolytes qui sourirent et décidèrent de quitter le bus mais c'était sans compter sur un Steven Tyler bien décidé à rester élégant quelque soit la situation. Voyant que son « Toxic twin » ne suivait pas le reste du groupe Joe fit demi-tour et pria ses acolytes de partir devant

**Joe :** J'arrive, je vais chercher Tyler, allez devant, on vous rejoint là-bas !

**Joey, Tom, Brad** (_en chœur_) : Ok !

Joe retourna à bord du bus,gravit les quelques marches menant aux appartements des papy of rock et atteignit la chambre de Steve. La porte était fermée à clé ce qui l'obligea à frapper.

**Joe : **Steve qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On t'attend, allé sors de là !

**Steve :** Deux secondes j'arrive. Je me change histoire d'avoir l'air moins ridicule.

**Joe : **Je te rappelle que le but c'est de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous.

La porte s'ouvrit alors.

**Steve : **Oui je l'avais compris.

Steve s'était entièrement changé. Adieu le jean bleu délavé deux fois trop grand. Bienvenue le jean noir à la bonne taille et sans déchirures. Il s'était aussi débarrassé du tee-shirt noir « Rolling Stone » et portait à présent un tee shirt rose et une sublime veste cintrée noire en laine stretch et enfin l'accessoire indispensable les lunettes, de sublimes « Queen Factory » bleu foncé. Pour éviter d'attirer davantage l'attention Steve avait attaché ses cheveux en un parfait catogan.

**Steve : **Certes, on peut être incognito,mais on se doit de rester un minimum classe.

**Joe :**Ça fait quarante ans que je te connais et j'avoue que tu arrives toujours à me surprendre Tyler.

**Steve : **Oui je sais, je sais. Bon on y va !

**Joe : O**n attendait plus que toi. Les autres sont déjà à l'intérieur.

En effet Tom, Brad et Joey venaient tout juste de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bar.

**Joey : **Sympa la devanture.

**Brad : **Depuis le temps j'ai appris à me méfier des apparences et des devantures en l'occurrence. Vous vous rappelez le concert au Paradise bar en 81 à L-A ?

**Tom : **Bien-sûr que je m'en rappelle. Une magnifique devanture, avec des palmiers et même une fontaine surplombant une piscine. Le vrai paradis comme son nom l'indiquait sur la devanture.

**Brad : **Mais à l'intérieur c'était loin d'être aussi paradisiaque qu'à l'extérieur.

**Tom :** Des transformistes d'un côté, des barres à strip de l'autre et des drogués au fond.

**Joey : **Résultat.

**Brad,Tom,Joey **_(en chœur)_:Ne jamais se fier à la devanture.

Les trois musiciens éclatèrent de rire puis entrèrent dans la salle.

**Tom : **Bon c'est plutôt une agréable surprise.

**Brad : **Sympa la salle.

**Joey : **Ok c'est vrai,intérieur-extérieur cool. Je m'incline. Et regardez il y a même une scène.

**Tom : **Moi qui, pensais passer une soirée tranquille.

**Joey : **Ce soir ça va être le « Tyler-show »

**Brad :** Tu l'as dit. Bon on se trouve un coin où se poser ?

**Joey :** Ça risque de ne pas être dur à trouver. Il y a quasiment personne.

**Tom : **Tu as vu l'heure aussi ?

Joe et Steve entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle.

**Brad : **Voilà la star qui fait son entrée.

**Steve : **Non sérieux tes fringues étaient trop grandes Tom, il fallait que je me change.

Les nouveaux arrivants qui souhaitaient ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux se voyaient désormais être le nouveau sujet de discussion d'un groupe assit à quelques mètres d'eux. En effet Casey observait d'un œil inquisiteur les derniers arrivants.

**Casey :** Ils sont bizarres ces types,vous ne croyez pas ?

**Elisabeth : **Novak, votre jugement n'est pas du tout objectif.

**Casey : **Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

**Elisabeth : **Pour vous il semblerait que passé la cinquantaine des types venant boire un verre entre amis soient étranges.

**Casey :** Mais je n'ai pas dit ça.

**Olivia :** Vous l'avez peut-être pensé trop fort ?

Tous sauf Casey se mirent à rire ce qui attira l'attention des sœurs Stabler et des autres arrivants assimilés à des personnes étranges du point de vue de Casey, sauf que la jeune femme ignorait totalement que ces « types bizarres » n'étaient autre que les membres d'un des groupes de hard-rock les plus renommés au monde

Steven & Cie prirent enfin place au fond de la salle, bien en retrait des autres tables. Joe entreprit d'aller au bar passé commande prétextant vouloir se dégourdir les jambes. Steve le stoppa dans son entreprise.

**Steve : **Je ne veux pas jouer les rabat-joie,mais ce soir en s'amuse certes,mais pas d'alcool. Je vous rappelle que nous avons un concert demain et que j'ai promis à ma fille de ne pas boire.

**Brad :**___(ironique)_ Et que veux-tu qu'on boit ? Des C**a ?

**Steve : **Oui, bonne idée ! Ramène donc cinq c**a Joe !

**Joe :** Ok majesté c'est noté.

**Brad :** Je rigolais !

**Steve : **Ah oui ! Pas moi.

Joe prit la direction du bar, sous le regard d'une Casey on ne peut plus vexée.

**Casey :** Moi je vous le dis, ces types ne me sont pas inconnus.

**Mélinda : **Casey nous avons tous eu une sale journée, beaucoup de travail et votre dernier procès a été plutôt difficile...

**Huang : **Vous êtes fatigué Casey.

**Casey : **Oui vous avez raison. Je suis fatigué et je vois le mal partout.

Olivia qui avait suivi le fil de la conversation sans intervenir observa à son tour l'homme qui venait de rejoindre le bar et commandé cinq c**a.

**Olivia :** Vous savez, je ne pense pas que Casey soit parano.

**Elisabeth : **Ah non Benson ! Ne vous y mettez pas.

**Olivia :** Ce type ne m'est pas inconnu. Regardez bien !

**Munch : **Hey ! Mais tu n'as pas tort. J'ai déjà vu ce type quelque part.

Une jeune femme vint interrompre leur passionnante discussion. Joe quant à lui retourna à sa table avec la commande.

La jeune qui venait d'accoster Munch et le reste du groupe salua les nouveaux arrivants, sortit un calepin de son jean et entreprit de prendre des notes.

**Serveuse : **Que désirez-vous messieurs, dames ?

**Munch : **Alors, voyons... Je prendrais une bière.

**Serveuse :** Blonde ou brune ?

**Munch :** Une blonde, merci.

**Cragen : **Un whisky s'il vous plait.

**Parker : **Une bière blonde.

**Mélinda :** Une téquila

**Huang :** Un café merci

**Elisabeth : **Moi j'ai bien envie d'une Margarita.

**Novak :** La même chose s'il vous plait.

**Olivia :** Je vais suivre le mouvement. Une Margarita s'il vous plait.

**Serveuse : **Ok c'est noté. Je vous apporte ça d'ici une minute environ.

Pendant ce temps dans les loges l'animation se faisait des plus intenses. Les musiciens nettoyaient une dernière fois leurs instruments puis partaient se changer. Brent se frottait les mains, postait entre les loges et la scène, observant silencieusement l'entrée de nouveaux clients. Peu à peu les gens entraient et prenaient ainsi place dans la salle. Les serveuses se préparaient, armées de leur calepin elles se dirigeaient vers les nouveaux arrivants prenant leur commande le plus rapidement possible. La jeune femme qui avait pris la commande de l'équipe se dirigea vers la table avec les boissons. Elle déposa les verres sur la table ronde en marbre puis fit demi tour et rejoignit le bar afin d'aller servir une autre table.

En à peine quelques minutes la salle était pleine, toutes les banquettes sans exceptions étaient occupées. Les rires et acclamations se faisaient entendre. L'ambiance allait bon train.

Dans les loges y régnait toujours cette intense effervescence. Les musiciens s'activaient, Fin rajustait sa cravate, Elliot quant à lui s'était réfugié dans les loges où il tentait d'appeler désespérément son équipière. Mais à chaque fois c'était la même rengaine, le répondeur pour seul interlocuteur. Après trois essais ratés il renonça et se releva et souffla profondément, s'est à ce moment que Fin fit son entrée.

**Fin :** Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ça va bientôt être à nous !

**Elliot : **Écoute Fin...

**Fin : **J'y crois pas, tu es stressé !

**Elliot :** Non. Je ne suis pas stressé, du moins pas totalement. J'essaie d'appeler Liv depuis un petit moment,mais à chaque tentative je tombe sur le répondeur. Je m'en veux et crois-moi je suis prêt à mettre ma fierté de côté pour lui faire comprendre que je suis vraiment désolé. Notre partenariat c'est tout ce qui me reste de stable dans ma vie.

**Fin : **Crois-moi Elliot, Liv a compris que tu t'en voulais. C'est une tête de mule tout comme toi. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas pour rien que vous faites la paire. Ne te tracasse pas pour si peu. Je suis sûr que dès demain tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

**Elliot :** Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi. Ça ne cacherait pas quelque chose ça ?

**Fin : **Tu me connais.

**Elliot :** Oui c'est bien ce qui me fait peur justement.

**Fin :** Ah mais quel rabat-joie tu fais. Allé magne-toi ! C'est bientôt l'heure.

**Elliot :** Oui c'est bientôt ton heure. Moi j'ai largement le temps, je suis la seconde partie du programme.

**Fin :** Fais comme tu veux espèce de tête de mule.

Fin lança une dernière accolade à son ami et quitta la place.

Brent le micro en main fit un pas en direction de la scène, il se plaça bien au milieu ce qui attira l'attention des spectateurs, un projecteur se braqua alors sur le chef d'orchestre de cette mémorable soirée

**Brent :** Mesdames et messieurs, mesdemoiselles ! Bonsoir tout le monde ! Merci d'être venu si nombreux. Comme vous le savez surement la scène ouverte de ce soir est un peu spéciale. On pourrait même dire que le concert qui va vous être offert ce soir est un peu spécial. Je tiens à signaler que les dons et les bénéfices recueillis seront intégralement reversés à des associations visant à aider les jeunes en difficulté dans notre belle ville. Alors, ce soir c'est le moment où jamais de faire cracher son porte-feuille, c'est pour la bonne cause...

Acclamation et rire de la foule...

...Donc voilà comme je vous le disais il y a quelque instant ce concert est un peu spécial.

Les artistes présents sont d'une part des bénévoles et d'autre part ce ne sont pas des artistes théoriquement parlant. Sauf bien sûr les musiciens que je salue au passage, eux par contre ils ne sont pas bénévoles...

Rire de la foule.

... Ce soir la police de notre belle ville, est mise en valeur. Non ce n'est pas un remake de police academy loin de là. Ce soir deux inspecteurs de U.S.V vont nous faire le show. Donc je vous demande de faire une ovation à l'inspecteur Tutuola qui assure la première partie et à l'inspecteur Stabler chargé de la seconde partie du concert.

Maureen qui venait de prendre une gorgée de son c**a avala de travers lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de son père . Elle regarda sa sœur cadette tout aussi surprise que son ainée.

**Maureen :** J'ai du mal entendre ?

**Kathleen : **Non tu as bien entendu. Papa et Fin vont chanter.

**Maureen : **Mon dieu ! Tu crois qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour aller à la frontière et changer d'identité.

Kathleen se mit à rire à la réflexion de sa sœur.

**Maureen : **Au moins j'aurais réussi à te faire rire ce soir. J'imagine déjà la honte.

**Kathleen : **Tu sais Papa pourrait nous surprendre.

**Maureen : **Tu as l'air de ne plus lui en vouloir.

**Kathleen :** Tant qu'il ne nous met pas trop la honte ça va.

La foule déjà bien en délire, lança une ovation des plus bruyante. Devant l'inactivité de ses collègues Olivia prit les devants, elle se leva de la banquette et telle une groupie en délire elle siffla et scanda les noms de ses collègues.

**Olivia :** ELLIOT ! ! ! ! FIN ! ! ! ! ! Youyou ! ! ! !

Les sœurs Stabler sourient en voyant Olivia se déchaînait, elles ne lui connaissaient pas cette facette.

Le reste de la table restait inactif.

**Olivia :** Mais allez, bougez-vous un peu, mince alors ! On n'est là pour s'amuser !

**Elisabeth :** Benson à raison !

A son tour le juge Elisabeth Donnely se leva et scanda les noms des deux inspecteurs, elle fut rejoint par Casey et Melinda même Munch s'essaya à la « groupie attitude ». Cragen, Parker et Huang restaient assis, observant tout en souriant leurs collègues déchainaient.

**Brent : **Mais quel public ! Allez je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps... Accueillez donc l'inspecteur Tutuola alias Ice-T.

Le groupe des groupies éclata littéralement de rire suivi des les sœurs Stabler et du groupe Aerosmith.

**Steve : **J'y crois pas. Des flics vont nous faire un petit concert. C'est trop fort surtout le nom de scène « Ice-T ». J'adore.

**Joe :** On n'a bien fait de venir !

Les cinq amis trinquèrent et reportèrent leur attention sur la scène. Fin élégamment habillé fit son apparition sous les acclamations du public et surtout de son fils accompagné d'une bande d'amis.

On voyant Fin apparaître dans son costume, Olivia et Munch éclatèrent de rire, le reste du groupe semblait étonné par la tenue de l'inspecteur Tutuola, ils avaient semblerait-il perdu l'habitude de le voir ainsi accoutré.

**Cragen :** C'est à garder en mémoire. Quelqu'un a un appareil photo ?

**Elisabeth : **Moi j'ai mieux.

Donnely prit son sac à main et farfouilla à l'intérieur, après quelques secondes de recherche elle en sortit un téléphone portable et pas n'importe quel portable, le sonny-ericson P5i.

**Elisabeth : **C'est un portable dernier cri, j'ai voulu me faire plaisir.

**Mélinda : **Ah oui. Je vois.

**Parker :** Notre fils n'arrête pas de nous supplier pour avoir le même.

**Elisabeth :** Ça ne reste qu'un téléphone rien d'extraordinaire. Immortalisons ce moment.

**Munch: **Et nommons le « La marche de l'empereur »

**Cragen:** John le film que tu nous cite retrace les aventures de manchots et non de pingouins.

**Munch:** Peut importe mon capitaine, vous avez compris que je voulais faire allusion à un pingouin.

**Olivia: **Munch si tu n'hésitais pas il faudrait d'inventer.

**Munch: **Je le prend comme un compliment.

**Elisabeth:** Mais ça n'en est pas un. Benson est trop bien élevée pour vous le dire mais vos blagues sont ce que je qualifierai de foireuses.

**Munch:** Vous êtes toujours aussi incisives?

**Elisabeth:** Bien-sûr, sinon je ne ferais pas le métier que j'exerce actuellement. Mais j'avoue quand même qu'il m'est arrivé de sourire à certaines de vos « blagues »

**Munch :** Vous dites ça pour ne pas me vexer?

**Elisabeth :** Non, je le pense vraiment.

**Olivia :** Et si on suivait le concert plutôt que de chamailler?

**Casey :** Olivia a raison. Regardons le concert. Je ne sais pas pour vous,mais moi j'ai l'impression que cette soirée va être enrichissante dans tous les sens du terme.

**Olivia :** Ne soyez pas si sur de vous maître Novak, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une agréable surprise.

**Casey : **Oui vous avez raison. Gagner cent dollars, quelle agréable surprise !

Tous éclatèrent de rire puis le fou rire passé l'intention se porta à nouveau sur la scène. Donnely prit plusieurs photos de Fin qui venait de se saisir du micro.

Le concert commençait...


	13. Chapter 13

Fin se saisit du micro, éblouit par la lueur d'un des projecteurs qui se braque sur lui il avance néanmoins. Les musiciens arrivent à leur tour sous les exclamations énergiques du public. Les premières notes de « The Message » des Grandmaster flash se font à présent entendre.

**Fin : **Mais quel public ! Bonsoir tout le monde. Alors, vous avez chaud ce soir ?

**Public **(en chœur) : Oui !

**Fin :** Ouais. Je ne suis pas très convaincu. Encore une fois ! Vous êtes chaud ce soir ?

**Public :** OUI ! ! ! ! !

**Fin : **Voilà, ça n'était pas difficile !

Assit dans un coin de l'arrière scène, Elliot observe son collègue chauffer le public, ce dernier étant tout nettement conquis par l'entrée de l'inspecteur Tutuola. La soirée promet d'être bien allumée.

**Fin : **Alors, comme la dit Brent l'argent recueillit pour cette soirée, ira droit dans les caisses de plusieurs associations venant en aide aux jeunes défavorisés de nos chers quartiers. Alors, ce soir, faites une bonne action, quitte à vider votre porte-feuilles.

Fin fit un rapide tour des lieux et aperçut son équipe près du bar.

**Fin : **Ah mes collègues sont venus, génial ! Ce soir on peut dire que la police est mise à l'honneur. Olivia, Munch je compte sur vous pour montrer l'exemple à notre sympathique publique. D'ailleurs puisqu'on y est Munch n'oublie pas que tu me dois quelques biftons.

Rire du public....

Elliot, à l'entente des noms de ses collègues se releva et les chercha du regard, il les trouva sans difficulté, car telles de véritables groupies Olivia, Munch, Casey et Donnely étaient tous débout, acclamant leur pseudo idole en la personne d'Ice-T »

Le stress qui assaillait Elliot de toute part se fit de plus en plus redoutable. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que toute l'équipe se serait réunie ici et ce soir plus précisément.

**Fin : **J'arrête de vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Place au show et n'oubliez pas les enfants de nos quartiers ont besoin de vous...

Fin s'avança et se mit plus en avant sur la scène, d'un geste rapide et contrôlé il défit le noeud de sa cravate.

**Fin :** De vous à moi je n'ai jamais aimé ces trucs.

Il balança sa cravate, porta le micro à hauteur de sa bouche et commença à enchainer les mots et les phrases sur ce rythme saccadé si caractéristique du rap.

**Broken glass everywhere  
People pissing on the stairs, you know they just  
Dont care  
I cant take the smell, I cant take the noise  
Got no money to move out, I guess I got no choice  
Rats in the front room, roaches in the back  
Junkies in the alley with a baseball bat  
I tried to get away, but I couldnt get far  
Cause the man with the tow-truck repossessed my car**

Ice-T maniait à merveille la parfaite gestuelle "ridicule" qu'affectionne tant les rappeurs. Dans la salle les clients buvaient leurs verres, discutaient entre eux, d'autre avaient tout simplement décidé de se lever de bouger les chaises et les tables et de bouger sur ce classic du rap us.

**Dont push me, cause Im close to the edge  
Im trying not to loose my head  
Its like a jungle sometimes, it makes me wonder  
How I keep from going under**

Standing on the front stoop, hangin out the window  
Watching all the cars go by, roaring as the breezes  
Blow  
Crazy lady, livin in a bag  
Eating out of garbage piles, used to be a fag-hag  
Search and test a tango, skips the life and then go  
To search a prince to see the last of senses  
Down at the peepshow, watching all the creeps  
So she can tell the stories to the girls back home  
She went to the city and got so so so ditty  
She had to get a pimp, she couldnt make it on her  
Own

Durant cinq minutes Ice-T enchaîna les déplacements à gauche, à droite, au centre, les levez les mains et toute la panoplie gestuelles atypiques du rappeur, le public le suivait, les bras en l'air, les mêmes gestuelles que l'artiste...

Steven Tyler but une gorgée de son verre puis se leva sous les regards inquiets de ses compères qui craignaient de se faire repérer à cause de leur chanteur, Steven agita frénétiquement les mains, les poignets et les doigts comme lors des concerts, il semblait déchaînait, près à bondir sur scène et prendre la place de Fin. Mais il ne fit rien ce qui rassura bien évidemment les autres membres du groupe qui ne cherchaient pas à attirer l'attention sur eux.

**Steve : **Il se deffend plutôt bien pour un flic. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

**Joe : **Oui, oui Steve. Assied-toi pour mieux profiter du spectacle.

**Steven : **Non, je suis bien là. Allez quoi, amusez-vous un peu !

**Brad : **Il n'a pas tort, on est là pour ça non ?

**Tom : **Nuance on n'est là pour décompresser et non pour se lâcher.

**Steve :** Tom, tu nous sers toujours la même psychologie à deux balle et pour être franc c'est chiant.

**Tom : **Steve demain on a un concert et on doit être frais et dispos.

**Steve : **Le concert est à 17h30 on aura tout le temps de récupérer. Allez les mecs ne soyez pas rabat-joie merde !

**Joe :** Je vais suivre Steve. Demain est un autre jour comme le dit le proverbe.

**Steve : **Vivons l'instant présent.

**Tom : **Et c'est toi qui dis que j'ai une psychologie à deux balles.

Tous éclatèrent de rire puis après mure réflexion le reste du groupe décida de s'amuser, profitant de leur soirée au maximum.

En face ça bougeait pas mal. Sous le regard amusé du groupe Munch s'était lancé dans une chorégraphie aussi effrénée que ridicule. Olivia le siffla, Donnely partit dans un interminable fou rire rejoint par Cragen qui s'efforçait néanmoins de garder contenance en baissant le regard. Mais le fou rire fut plus fort et le Capitaine de l'USV ne put se résoudre à se retenir davantage. Il était plutôt rare de voir Cragen ainsi, Olivia l'observa du coin de l'œil et sourit intérieurement et extérieurement. Elle se sentait si bien. Elle observa Huang qui était à son tour contaminé par un incontrôlable fou rire, Munch semblait

tellement ridicule, Melinda et son mari pouffaient tout deux de rire, Casey tentait de garder son sérieux, mais lorsque John se mit à reprendre les gestes de la danse des canards tout en imitant Fin, la substitue du procureur ne put garder son sérieux elle éclata de rire comme les autres. Olivia observa tour à tour ses amis et à cet instant elle ressentit ce qu'au plus profond d'elle-même elle avait toujours désiré ressentir, faire partit intégrante d'une famille. Elle continua de siffler son collègue tout en repensant à ce sentiment qui l'assaillait, un sentiment intense et joyeux à la fois

Depuis la scène, Fin aperçut la chorégraphe endiablée menée d'une main de maître par son équipier ce qui lui valut un fou intérieur qu'il eut bien du mal à dompter.

**Steve : **J'avoue, le Rap ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé, mais là j'adhère. Ce flic grouve de la même manière que le Révérend Run. C'est marrant ! Moi qui pensais que les flics n'étaient bons qu'à nous filer des contre-danses et à bouffer des donuts et des beignets. Là je m'incline.

Les dernières vibes du morceau disparurent éclipsaient par les applaudissements d'un public en délire. Fin allait dès à présent enchaîner avec « King of Rock » des Run DMC

Terry a la batterie, entama les premières notes du morceau.

**Munch : **Encore cette chanson !

**Casey :** Vous êtes déjà venu les voir ?

**Munch : **Oui et je peux vous dire que les prestations que j'ai vue dernièrement valent bien vos vingt dollars et les dix de Huang.

**Casey :** J'ai peur de ne pas suivre.

**Olivia :** Ce que Munch veut dire ma chère Casey c'est que vous allez très certainement devoir ouvrir votre porte-feuilles et débourser.

**Munch : **Ce soir vous allez perdre de l'argent, c'est dommage vous qui pensiez en gagniez facilement. On peut dire que vous allez facilement vous faire dépouiller. Je dis ça sans vouloir vous vexez.

**Élisabeth : **Ça nous fait donc trente dollars à partager en trois.

**Cragen : **De quoi repayer une tournée.

**Élisabeth :** Tu as parfaitement raison Don ! Il y a de quoi repayer une tournée.

**Cragen : **Mais personnellement je préférerais m'en tenir à une boisson non alcoolisée pour cette deuxième tournée.

**Elisabeth :** Oui tu n'as pas tort. J'en ferais de même. Il serait regrettable que je débarque complètement pompette au tribunal.

**Cragen : **Qui sait peut-être que tu serais capable de faire correctement ton travail même pompette.

**Elisabeth :** Don toujours aussi charmant.

Cette dernière réplique du juge Donnely value un échange de regard complice entre Olivia et Casey, cette dernière se rapprocha de son amie, suffisamment près pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

**Casey : **Je vous avez dis qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

**Olivia : **Mais non.

**Casey : **Ah oui ? Et depuis quand ils s'appellent par leur prénoms, qu'ils se tutoient ?

**Olivia :**Très chère maître Novak je me dois de vous signaler que les preuves apportées sont pour le moins pertinente mais irrecevables devant la cour.

Les deux amies se sourire, ne voulant attirer l'attention des deux protagonistes de leur discussion elles reprirent leur place initiale et reportèrent leur attention sur la scène ou Ice-T continuait de chauffer le public. Bien évidemment Casey gardait un œil attentif sur sa supérieure Olivia quant à elle plaça son regard sur son supérieur.

La batterie de Terry laissa place à la guitare endiablée de Mick. La foule reconnue le tube des Run DMC et applaudirent de plus belle.

**Fin : **Alors, toujours aussi chaud cher public ?

**Public : **OUI ! ! ! !

**Fin :** Là je n'en ai pas le moindre doute.

Olivia toujours debout, continuée de jouer les groupies fidèlement secondée par un John on ne peut plus déchaîné.

Assise non loin de là Maureen et Kathleen observaient le spectacle d'un coin de l'œil et de l'autre elle observait le groupe de Liv.

**Maureen : **(_sourire_) C'est la première fois que je les vois comme ça. Je ne les connaissais pas aussi déjantés

**Kathleen :** Moi non plus. Si on se joignait à eux ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

**Maureen : **Tu changes vite d'avis toi. OK, allez viens.

Les deux sœurs prirent leurs verres et rejoignirent la table du groupe.

De leur côté les papis du rock buvaient tranquillement leur verre de c**a. Mais dès qu'il entendit les premiers accords de guitare, le leader du groupe détourna l'attention qu'il portait à son camarade, en pleine discussion.

**Brad :** Steve, merci de m'écouter.

**Steve : **Hey c'est King of Rock ça !

**Joe : **On dirait bien.

**Steve :** J'adore cette chanson. Les riftes de guitare, le rythme de la batterie, ça me donne envie de monter sur scène et de...

**Tom :** On t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

**Steve : **Je l'ai pensé, seulement penser, de là à dire que j'allais le faire...

**Brad : **On te connait depuis le temps, tu penses et tu exécutes, c'est comme ça que tu fonctionnes.

Les sœurs Stabler arrivèrent enfin à la table des groupies.

**I'm the king of rock, there is none higher  
Sucker MC's should call me sire  
To burn my kingdom, you must use fire  
I won't stop rockin' till I retire**

**Olivia :**Hey, salut les filles !

**Kathleen :** On peut se joindre à vous ?

**Olivia : **Pas de soucis. A condition que les autres groupies poussent leur popotin.

Ce que firent Elisabeth, Casey et Munch. Maureen et Kathleen s'assirent toutes deux à côté de Liv.

**Now we rock the party and come correct  
Our cuts are on time and rhymes connect  
Got the right to vote and will elect  
And other rappers can't stand us, but give us respect**

**Olivia : **J'ignorais que tu devais sortir aujourd'hui Kathleen. Tu aurais dû me prévenir je serais passé te chercher. Et rassure toi je n'en aurais pas parlé à ton père.

**Kathleen :** Non, je n'avais pas envie de profiter et je suis sûr que tu avais pas mal de boulot.

**Olivia : **Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je te l'ai toujours dit, si tu as besoin de moi je suis là, n'hésite pas à m'appeler et ce à n'importe quelle heure.

**Kathleen :** Merci Liv c'est gentil !

**Elisabeth :** Ah que c'est charmant tout ça ! Moi je l'ai toujours dit et je le redis. Inspecteur Benson vous ferez une très bonne mère.

**Casey :** Vous n'avez pas tort

**They called us and said we're gettin iller  
There's no one chiller  
It's not Michael Jackson and this is not Thriller  
As one def rapper, I know I can hang  
I'm Ice from Ice-T, like Kool from Kool and the Gang**

**Melinda : **Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

**Casey : **Je suis sûr que ce sujet viendra à l'ordre du jour.

**Olivia :** Ah oui ? Mais vous savez pour faire un bébé il faut être deux. Et pour le moment il n'y a aucun homme en vue dans ma vie.

**Maureen : **Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Papa ?

**Roll to the rock, rock to the roll  
DMC stands for devestating mic control  
You can't touch me with a ten foot pole  
And I even made the devil sell me his soul **

Toutes les attentions se portèrent alors sur Maureen.

**Maureen : **Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

**Kathleen :** Et tu es sûre d'être l'aînée ? Je me le demande parfois.

**Olivia **(t_out sourire_) : Du calme les filles ! J'avoue que votre père est le candidat idéal sauf qu'il y a un léger soucis.

**Casey : **Lequel ?

Olivia lança un regard noir à Casey qui venait de prendre part à la discussion.

**Olivia : **Elliot et moi ne sommes que des amis et rien de plus.

**Elisabeth :** Oui, oui et des collègues de travail rien de plus,on connait la chanson. Croyez-moi je pensais la même chose il n'y a pas si longtemps.

**Huang : **Et vous ne pensez plus même chose aujourd'hui.

**Elisabeth : **Pertinente observation Huang ! Oui je ne pense plus la même chose et ceux depuis que j'ai croisé la route d'un charmant Capitaine.

**Olivia : **Merci, mais pour le moment ça n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.

**Now we crash through walls, cut through floors  
Bust through ceilings and knock down doors  
And when we're on the tape, we're fresh out the box  
You can hear our sound for blocks and blocks  
For every living person we're a purple treat  
It's me, Mitch where's the beat? **

Tous ce regardèrent. Certains semblaient plus ou moins étonnés comme Melinda et Huang d'autres plus particulièrement Olivia ne semblait pas du tout surpris par cette révélation du juge Donnely. Les soeurs Stabler étaient sous l'emprise d'un intense fou-rire.

Donnely fit une révélation sous l'oeil amusé de Cragen.

**Elisabeth : **Et oui. Don et moi, nous sommes ensemble.

Munch qui venait de boire une gorgée de sa boisson avala de travers.

**Melinda : **Munch ça va ?

**Olivia : **John !

**Munch :** Ça va, laissez-moi juste deux petites secondes pour digérer.

**Now we're the baddest of the bad, the coolest of the cool  
I'm Ice-t, I rock and roll. I'm DJ Ice, I rock and rule  
It's not a Trick or Treat and it's not a April Fool  
It's all brand new, never ever old school **

En face l'ambiance était toujours bon enfant. Steven et le reste du groupe venaient de se mêler à foule qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle, sur une piste de danse improvisée. Quelques regards intrigués se posèrent sur le groupe de Steve, ce dernier se déchaînait sur le titre interprété par Fin. Pour se faire comprendre les personnes qui se trouvaient sur la piste devaient presque hurler au risque de ne pas se faire entendre

**Joe : **JE NE ME SUIS JAMAIS AUTANT ECLATE A UN CONCERT PRIVE !

**Steve : **ON DEVRAIT PENSER A EN FAIRE PLUS SOUVENT !

**Tom : **BONNE IDEE ! ! !

**You got the music in your body and you can't comprehend  
When your mind won't wiggle and your knees will bend  
Music ain't nothin but a people's jam  
It's DJ FIN-ICE-T rockin without a band **

**Now I walked on ice and never fell  
I spent my time in a plush hotel  
I stood on many stages, held many mics  
Take airplane flights, at huge heights  
So all you sucker MC's, you gotta say please  
Cause when he jumps high, I'm pulling down weeds  
Got a song so strong, it's knocking down trees  
Is it hard to believe it's ICE-T.**

**Maureen :** Hey les seniors ça vous tente d'aller bouger ?

**Kathleen : **Il faut évacuer toutes ces révélations.

**Olivia :** Les filles ont raison. Allez debout tout le monde.

Melinda et son mari se levèrent ainsi qu' Elisabeth rejoint par les soeurs et Munch, les derniers résistants Huang et Cragen ne semblaient pas très séduits par la proposition lancée.

**Elisabeth : **Non, non Don. Debout ! Tu as décidé de sortir avec le moi pour le meilleur et pour le pire, en tant que chef tu te dois de montrer l'exemple à tes deux inspecteurs ici présent et tu te dois aussi de soutenir tes deux autres inspecteurs présent sur scène, allez !

Donnely le pris par le bras, le contraignant à se lever.

**Olivia : **Allez Huang debout !

Olivia en fit de même avec Huang qui dut se résoudre à accepter de se lever. Pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie Olivia poussa Huang vers Casey.

**Olivia :** Oups, désolé. Mais tant qu'à faire vous devriez danser ensemble.

Casey fusilla son amie du regard et Huang semblait gêné. Elisabeth se mit à sourire ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Cragen.

**I am from, around the way  
And Run goes to school, every day  
And Jay plays the records he has to play  
And we get down with no delay, HEY!  
I rock the party with the words I speak  
And Run says the rhymes that are unique  
And Jay cuts the records every day of the week  
And we are the crew that can never be beat  
So don't try to diss me, try to be my friend  
Cause if you do, you'll get yours in the end  
The rhymes we say, shall set a trend  
Because a devestating rap is what we send **

**Cragen : **Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant sourire ?

**Elisabeth :** Tous les efforts que fait Olivia pour les autres. Regarde là encore elle pousse Casey dans les bras de Huang.

**Cragen :** Elle est comme ça, toujours à se préoccuper des autres, c'est Liv.

**Elisabeth : **Notre fidèle inspecteur Olivia Benson. Il est temps qu'elle trouve enfin l'amour elle le mérite.

**Cragen :** Oui, elle le mérite bien. De plus je suis sûr qu'elle n'aura pas besoin d'allée bien loin pour le trouver.

**Elisabeth : **On est sur la même longueur d'onde on dirait.

Cragen lui adressa un tendre sourire et la conduisit vers la piste, main dans la main, son le regard joyeux d'Olivia. Casey entraîna Huang vers la piste, Mélinda en fit autant avec son mari.

**Kathleen : **Tu viens Liv ?

**Olivia :** Oui, j'arrive ma chérie.

Les deux sœurs ne se firent pas prier, elles s'avancèrent vers Liv et la trainèrent jusqu'à 'à la piste.

**Every jam we play, we break two needles  
There's three of us but we're not the Beatles  
My name is Fin, you can call him T  
You can call me Fin T, or you can call him ICE-T  
People always ask, "ICE-T, what does it mean?"  
D's for never dirty, MC for mostly clean**

**Olivia : **Alors, voyons, montrez-moi ce que vous valez sur une piste.

**Maureen : **Prépare-toi à mordre la poussière.

**Olivia : **Vous n'étiez même pas nées mais petites chéries que moi j'étais élue « miss cocktail circus ».

**Kathleen : **C'est ce qu'on verra ?

**Olivia :** Ok, ça remonte, mais je ne suis pas trop rouillée. Vous pourrez le constater quand je vous aurais mis une belle raclée.

Les trois jeunes femmes sautèrent dans tous les sens, agitant frénétiquement les mains de gauche à droite, hurlant toujours aussi fort. Les deux sœurs s'éclataient, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Liv qui était déchainée, John rejoignit le petit groupe.

De la scène Fin aperçut l'arrivée de ses collègues sur la piste, Elliot toujours assit sur l'un des emplit observa les alentours, il venait de perdre de vue le groupe. Puis son attention se porta sur un petit groupe, il reconnut Munch et Liv qui semblaient se livrer une bataille effrénée de hair guitar. Cette vision le fit sourire, il ne connaissait pas Olivia de cette façon et ce même après onze années de la collaboration. Puis ce regard se posa sur l'une des deux jeunes filles qui accompagnaient Munch et Liv, en moins de deux il reconnut sa fille, Kathleen puis près d'elle son aînée Maureen.

**Elliot : **Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ?

Le stress était déjà suffisamment intense, à présent il touche à son paroxysme. Stabler senti une boule au fond de son ventre, un nœud venait de se nouer dans son estomac. Il commençait à avoir chaud, il desserra à son tour le nœud de sa cravate.

**Like we said before, we rock hardcore  
I'm DJ FIN, I can scratch. I'm ICE-T, I can draw  
And now we got the knack, to attract  
Our rhyme's an aphrodisiac  
We'll reign on your brain and rock your knot  
When it comes to rock, give it all we got  
To be MC's, we got what it takes  
Let the poppers pop and the breakers break  
We're cool cool cats, it's like that  
That's the way it is, so stay the hell back  
We're causin hard times, for sucker MC's  
Cause they don't make no songs like these  
PERIOD! **

Les dernières notes de la musique se dissipèrent sous les acclamations du public. Olivia, Kathleen Munch et Maureen applaudirent, sifflèrent...

**Olivia, Maureen, Kathleen, Munch **(e_n chœur_) : ICE-T, UNE AUTRE CHANSON, UNE AUTRE CHANSON ! ! ! !


	14. Chapter 14

Les acclamations du public étaient toujours aussi intenses même après l'écoute des dernières notes de la mélodie.

Fin jeta un bref coup d'œil au public puis lança un furtif regard vers le coin où était regroupé ses collègues.

Munch venait de s'asseoir sous les regards amusés de l'ensemble de l'assemblée.

Olivia et les soeurs Stabler restèrent debout, Maureen et Kathleen se prêtèrent au jeu des groupies en folie et se lâchèrent littéralement. Cette image amusa Fin qui se préparait à entamer dès à présent sur ses propres compositions, pour le plus grand bonheur d'un public plus que conquit.

Brent, le gérant de l'établissement entreprit d'aller à la chasse au don, aidé de ses serveuses, il se dirigea vers la salle, plateau en main.

Elliot quant à lui, était à présent debout, il respira profondément, se détendit enfin. Il lança son regard vers la table des groupies et se mit à sourire. Le fait de voir Kathleen en forme et heureuse lui mettait du baume au cœur, de plus la présence d'Olivia l'apaisait. Il n'avait qu'à la regarder pour sentir qu'en lui le stress s'évacuait. Mitch, le contrebassiste, sortit l'inspecteur Stabler de ses songes.

**Mitch : **Alors, Inspecteur... je veux dire Elliot ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

**Elliot : **J'ai un nœud à l'estomac, mais à part ça, je dirais que je me sens bien.

**Mitch : **C'est le stress et croyez-moi c'est tout à fait normal. Vous allez voir, passer ça c'est que du bonheur. Mais vous savez sans le stress on aurait pas cette pointe d'adrénaline qui rend la chose si excitante. Le stress contribue à la montée d'adrénaline, le stress est un moteur.

**Elliot :** Oui, vous en savez quelque chose alors, je pense que vous avez très certainement raison sur la chose. Et vous de votre côté ça va ? J'ai conscience que ce que j'ai demandé n'est pas une mince affaire.

**Mitch : **C'est vrai, mais nous les musiciens, on aime les défis, surtout lorsqu'ils s'avèrent être risqués, la prise de risque c'est ce qui fait tout le charme de notre beau métier de musicien. Et puis si on se plante tant pis, c'est la vie et puis entre nous on a rien à perdre, c'est vrai quoi, ce n'est pas comme si les interprètes originaux étaient parmi-nous.

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur, ne se doutant pas que dans la salle, se trouvait les interprètes originaux de la dite chanson.

**Elliot :** Oui vous avez raison. Mais je ne souhaite pas me planter. Tous mes collègues sont là et...

**Mitch :** Oui surtout une très belle femme près du bar. J'ai vu comment vous la regardiez. Elle doit vraiment être spéciale à vos yeux.

**Elliot : **C'est mon équipière et ma meilleure amie.

**Mitch :** Et ?

**Elliot :** Et, c'est tout.

**Mitch :** C'est ce qu'on dit toujours. Sauf votre respect ça s'appelle se voiler la face... Mais je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

Le musicien s'éloigna laissant Elliot dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Ce type qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures à peine, était parvenu à remettre en doute onze années de collaboration, onze années d'amitié avec Olivia Benson, onze années d'une relation au combien tumultueuse...

Elliot revint à lui et laissa ses diverses questions en suspens il reporta son attention sur ses filles et Olivia, il ne la quitté pas des yeux.

La petite pause que s'était octroyée Fin et les musiciens toucha à sa fin. L'inspecteur Tutuola reprit le micro et les musiciens leur place. Brent continuait de faire le tour de la salle, aidé des serveuses du bar. Le gérant arriva à la table de Steve & Co. Ces derniers venaient tout juste de s'asseoir, ils s'apprêtaient d'ailleurs à aller commander à nouveau quand Brent vint à leur rencontre.

**Brent : **Bonsoir messieurs, j'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée?

**Steve :** Oui une agréable et excellente soirée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne c'était pas amusé autant.

**Tom :** A par en concert...

Tom ne put se résoudre à continuer car Joe venait de lui asséner un douloureux coup de pied dans le tibias.

**Brent : **Vous faites des concerts?

**Steve : **Oui, mais nous ne sommes qu'un petit groupe amateur de vieux amis qui se retrouve tous les vendredi.

**Joe : **On se produit dans notre quartier de temps à autre.

**Brent : **Ah, je vois. C'est bien tout ça. Vous pourriez nous faire une démonstration après le concert, ici c'est une scène ouverte.

**Brad :** Oui, c'est une bonne idée. (regards noirs de Steve et Joe).

**Joey : **Une autre fois peut être.

Les toxic twins remercièrent du regard leur camarade.

**Brent : **D'accords j'en prends notes. Et dites en passant, vous êtes tous partant pour aider des jeunes en difficultés ?

**Steve : **Oui bien sûr, avec plaisir. Vous venez récolter des dons pour l'association de quartier c'est ça ?

**Brent : **Oui.

**Steve : **Alors, tenez !

Il sortit 100 dollars qu'il tendit à Brent. Joe et les autres donnèrent à leur tour un total de 100 dollars. Le gérant du bar n'en crut pas ses yeux.

**Brent : **Merci, merci beaucoup. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit des gens faire preuve d'autant de générosité surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'aider les jeunes de nos quartiers.

**Steve :** Mais c'est normal, on a été jeune et on en a connu de sacrés galères., on sait ce que c'est.

**Brent : **Merci encore laissez-moi vous payez une tournée, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

**Joe : **Justement on allait recommander, ça tombe bien.

**Brad : **Merci à vous.

**Brent :** Mais c'est un plaisir c'est moi qui vous remercie pour les 200 dollars.

Le gérant s'éloigna le sourire aux lèvres, il fit signe au barman de lancer une tournée à la table du groupe qui venait de débourser pour 200 dollars de don. Joe se leva à nouveau pour passer commande au bar. A nouveau Casey reporta son attention sur le guitariste du groupe. L'avocate en avait l'intime conviction, cet homme ne lui était pas inconnu. Joe reprit cinq sodas et retourna à sa table.

**Élisabeth :** On devrait leur demander de se joindre à nous au vue de l'intérêt que vous leur portés Novak.

**Casey : **Il n'y a rien de mal à observer.

**Olivia : **Sauf si cela en devient de l'obsession.

**Munch : **Sur ce Liv n'a pas tort.

Fin refit son entrée, tapota le micro, les musiciens se replacèrent.

**Fin :** J'espère que vous êtes chaud les amis, non parce qu'entre nous la soirée est loin d'être terminée. Mon collègue est dans les backstages, il flippe un peu,mais je compte sur vous... Bon allez traite de plaisanterie. Let's go !

Les premières notes du thème de l'exorcisme se firent entendre au synthétiseur.

**Fin : **A présent j'aimerais vous faire part de quelque de plus personnelle. A part arrêtez les criminels il m'arrive aussi d'écrire de temps à autre... Voici donc une petite compo bien à moi, elle s'intitule Rhyme Pays. Merci ! ! ! !

Le thème de l'Exorcisme se fit à nouveau entendre et le public plongé dans l'ambiance pesante de la soundtrack, retint son souffle.

**A child was born in the East one day  
Moved to the West coast after his parents passed away  
Never understood his fascination with rhymes or beats  
In poetry he was considered elite  
Became a young gangster in the streets of L.A.  
Lost connections with his true roots far away  
But no matter the job or crime  
****He never lost his hardcore obsession to rhyme  
New York's hip hop movement broke loose**  
**DJ's cut records, raps had the juice  
Since busting rhymes was his natural thing**  
**He was crowned the west coast MC king  
But after his inauguration there was a rush  
Of wack rappers with one intention to crush **

Le son de la batterie semblait donné la pulsation. Peu à peu le son du piano laissa place à d'autres sons synthétiques qui renforcèrent l'intensité du morceau, le son augmentait peu à peu, l'argumentation verbale de Fin était de plus en plus incisive. Le public semblait captivé par la performance d'Ice-T. La batterie tel la pulsation cardiaque continua à s'intensifier.

**This master rapper and take his throne  
A simple job,he had no crew, he stood all alone  
Assassins came in groups of one through five  
With raps no mortal MC could survive  
But he showed no mercy, he rapped blood thirsty  
Battling from Friday on through to Thursday  
Never losin a bout, never ending in doubt  
Every confrontation K.O. knock out  
On his never ending journey to the T.O.P.  
The L.A. player M.C. ICE-T **

Un écho retentit après M.C ICE-T Un pesant silence retomba sur l'assemblée, pas un bruit dans la salle, Fin se tut ainsi que la musique. Puis le rythme pesant de l'introduction laissa place à un rythme rapide et saccadé, la guitare électrique sortie de son sommeil musical rivalisant à plusieurs reprises avec la batterie.

**Magnificent rhymer, I'm the ill beat designer  
If they ask you if I'm def, don't front and say kinda  
Merciless, meticulous, so fresh it's ridiculous  
I'm raised in the heart of Los A-N-G-E-L-E-S  
King word connector, the vocal projector  
Your girl tried to jock me, I had to reject her  
Always adventurous voice some say is sensuous  
Now, I'm on the mic so I think I better mention this  
I don't like Gucci, Fila, Louie or Fendi  
Those are fads and I ain't trendy  
But whether your name's Lucy, Terry, Laura or Cindy  
Ice got beef and this ain't Wendy's  
Bust a move while I'm talkin'  
Sucker rappers I be stalkin'  
When they see me on the street with my homeboy walkin'  
****They slow down, turn around and ask was that Ice?  
Then they see me cold countin' my cash**  
**Rhyme pays!! **

La guitare contre la batterie... Fin continua de gesticuler dans tous les sens sous les acclamations du public.

**Moves must be busted, girls can't be trusted  
I looked at your lady and I was disgusted  
Came into the party just to rock the place  
And your big zombie lookin' freak still won't get out of my face  
I don't mean to diss her, but do you kiss her?  
Look at her lips, she got them crazy blisters  
Body that smells like the New York mets  
Arm pits all nappy packed full of sweat  
I hope this something that you never forget  
Tie that freak outside next time you come in the set  
Because my jams be crazy, packed with all fly ladies  
I'm talkin' def girlies and I don't mean maybe  
The way I rhyme no one will ever slay me  
And I ain't lyin' rhyme do pay me !  
Rhyme pays!! **

Nouvel interlude instrumental. Le public est à nouveau debout, derrière le rideau de la scène Elliot sourit, il est toujours autant impressionné par l'énergie déployée par son collègue. Impressionné certes, mais aussi admiratif, Fin avait un vrai talent et cela Elliot le savait.

**I'm notorious, I'm infamous, like a snake I'm venomous  
For those who may diss I think you should consider this  
I can make a rhyme complicated as a puzzle  
Dangerous and as violent as a pit bull in a muzzle  
But this record is for radio S-T-E-R-E-O  
It not to be banned or for some underground mix show  
My hearts in my pen every time I begin  
Sometimes my lyrics go crazy and I just can't control em my friend  
I try to edit what I'm rappin' about  
But I can't write polite my anger just jumps out!!  
Perpetrators in the business claim their hard as hell  
Talkin' that gangster shit, know'n they're soft as jell-**

Un des serveurs aidés de Brent entre sur scène et place une platine de DJ.

Olivia aperçut prêt de la platine une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

**Olivia :** Hey John regarde ! C'est Ken le fils de Fin.

**Munch :** Ah oui en effet.

**Olivia :** Qu'est-ce qu'il fait sur scène ?

**Munch : **J'en ai pas la moindre idée.

**Oh! I better chill out before I ill out  
And my negative potential just might spill out  
And then this record won't be gettin played  
I'll save that rap for another day  
Rhyme pays **

Ken mit le casque sur ses oreilles et commença à faire une série de scratch.

**The front stage area goes into hysteria  
As I start to rhyme and unleash my criteria  
Of what is to come during the beat of the drum  
And Evil agitates the records with the use of his thumb  
Using his intricate moves, the record stays in the groove  
My boy cuts like Jason, it's easy to prove  
That Evil E is the great, his cuts are real not fake  
Not emulated effects or a play back tape  
So suckers witness your fate while Evil demonstrates  
I'm bout to get off this mic, E., dog the break - Kick it! **

Ken continua de faire tourné à l'aide de sa main droite, le cd vinyle, il secoua alternativement de haut en bas la tête de lecture du vinyle, il atténua son mouvement et l'accéléra. Pour conclure dans sa fièvre de mixage il fit un rapide dragging sous les applaudissements du public. Fin acheva ainsi le dernier verset de sa composition. Les musiciens et plus précisément les guitaristes se permirent un solo qui paracheva le titre. Fin abaissa son micro ce qui signifiait bien évidemment la fin de la chanson et de son tour de chant. Dans l'arrière scène, Mitch le contrebassiste se préparait en silence, il échauffait ses articulations, épaules, coudes, poignets et doigts ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Elliot qui l'observait en retrait. La foule scandait en cœur le rappel.

**Fin :** Pour ma part j'ai suffisamment donné pour ce soir. Toute bonne chose à une fin comme dirait le dicton. Donc je vais passer le relais à mon équiper, qui j'en suis sûr, fera le show tout autant que moi. Mais avant cela je tiens à le répéter une fois encore, soyez généreux, dix, vingt dollars ça n'est rien. Ces jeunes ont besoin de votre soutien alors nous comptons sur vous... Encore merci.

Applause ! ! ! ! Ovation ! ! ! !

Elliot se préparait, son tour approchait, plus que quelques secondes à peine avant le lever le rideau. A présent il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, bien trop tard.

**Mitch : **Alors, prêt Inspecteur ?

**Elliot :** Quand il faut y aller faut y aller !

A la table de l'Unité Spéciale les réflexions et les réactions fusaient.

**Maureen :** C'est bientôt au tour de Papa. N'oublie pas Kathleen il n'est pas trop tard pour changer de nom et quitter le pays.

**Kathleen : **J'en prends notes.

**Olivia :** Arrêtez les filles, vous allez finir pas porter malheur à votre père.

**Casey :** Entre nous elles n'ont pas tort.

**Munch :** Arrêtez de vous voiler la face Novak.

**Casey :** Je ne me voile pas la face. Je vais gagner ce pari et haut la main.

**Elisabeth : **Oui, oui et les poules ont des dents, c'est un fait incontestable.

Casey ne savait que dire, elle ne riposta pas. Elle porta à nouveau son regard sur la table d'en face. Olivia le remarqua.

**Olivia : **Cela devient obsessionnel Casey.

**Casey :** Vous n'avez jamais eu l'impression de connaître une personne, mais de ne pouvoir l'identifier clairement ?

**Olivia :** Oui, ça m'est arrivé à plusieurs reprises. Mais de vous à moi je n'ai pas été jusqu'à observer ces personnes durant toute une soirée.

**Elisabeth : **Novak vous n'avez qu'à vous levez et allez leur demander leurs noms tout simplement, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

**Casey :** Quoi ?

**Elisabeth :** Peut être qu'ensuite vous arrêterez de nous casser les pieds. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

**Casey : **Vous avez peut-être raison. Je vais leur demander leurs noms...

Casey ne put se résoudre à aller plus loin, elle fut interrompue par Fin qui venait de reprendre et le micro et la parole.

**Casey : **On remet ça à plus tard !

**Fin : **Dès à présent je vais passer le relais à l'inspecteur Elliot Stabler. Mais quoi de mieux que de le faire en musique. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

**Public **(_en chœur_) : OUI ! ! ! ! ! !

**Fin : **Okay... Alors, dans ce cas c'est parti... ! ! ! !

**Steve:** Alors, nous avons bien fais de venir ?

**Joe :** J'avoue c'est vrai...

Les premiers accords de batterie retentirent ce qui provoqua l'attention immédiate de Joey Kramer le batteur du groupe, qui était resté passif jusqu'à présent.

**Joey :** Hey, les gars ,vous entendez ce que j'entends ?

**Steve :** Là je vais être intransigeant.

En effet le groupe venait de reconnaître l'un de leur tube « Walk this way » mais il faut avouer qu'ils étaient bien loin d'imaginer la suite des événements

La batterie laissa à nouveau place à la guitare...Fin enchaîna.

**Backstroke lover always hidin neath the cover  
Still I talked to your daddy he say  
He said you aint seen noting  
till youre down on a muffin  
Then youre sure to be a-changin your ways**

I met a cheerleader, was a real young bleeder  
All the times I can remaniesse  
cause the best thing lovin  
With her sister and her cousin  
Only started with a little kiss, like this! 

Un petit interlude musical à la guitare marqua la fin du second couplet. Mitch le contrebassiste se plaça près de Mick le guitariste et c'est à ce moment-là qu' Elliot fit son entrée, accompagné de sa guitare. Le rythme saccadé avait laissé place à un tout autre rythme, déchaînait et entrainant, un style propre au King, du vrai rock n'roll avec en toile de fond un swing endiablé menait par les pincements de cordes de la contrebasse. Elliot prit à son tour le micro.

**See-saw swingin with the boys in the school  
And your feet flyin up in the air  
Singin hey diddle-diddle with the kitty in the middle  
You be swingin like you just didnt care **

Dès les premières secondes le stress d'Elliot s'évacua, à tel point qu'il se sentit très vite à l'aise. Il jouait avec un public on ne peut plus conquit par cette ré-interprétation du titre d'Aeromith. D'ailleurs les interprètes originaux semblaient eux-même conquis par la prestation. De leur côtés les membres de l'équipe étaient déchainés. Olivia, une fois encore debout, sifflait son équipier, Maureen et Kathleen en firent autant.

**Olivia, Maureen, Kathleen :** ELLIOT ! ! ! ! ELLIOT ! ! ! ! ELLIOT ! ! ! !

Elliot remarqua ses trois fans et sourit puis il exécuta les mouvements endiablés qui firent en partie toute la renommée du King. Les femmes de l'assistance étaient en délires ce qui n'échappa à l'œil averti d'Olivia.

**Olivia :** C'est des hystériques en puissances ces femmes !

**Kathleen :** Et Liv je te signale que nous ne sommes pas mieux.

**Maureen :** Serait-ce de la jalousie que je perçois Inspecteur Benson ?

**Olivia : **Non pas du tout. Je ne suis pas jalouse. Pourquoi le serais-je d'ailleurs ? Il n'y a rien entre moi et votre père, nous ne sommes qu'amis rien de plus. C'est clair ?

**Kathleen : **Aussi clair que de l'eau de roche.

**Maureen :** Oui, moi je dirais aussi trouble que de l'eau de roche. Mais ça n'engage que moi.

**So I took a big chance at the high school dance  
With a missy who was ready to play  
Was it me she was foolin  
cause she knew what she was doin  
And I know love was here to stay  
When she told me to **

Les deux collègues se firent face et entonnèrent ensemble le refrain.

**CHORUS  
walk this way, talk this way (x2)  
she told me to  
walk this way, talk this way (x2)  
just give me a kiss...like this  
**

Le même interlude se fit à nouveau entendre incluant un petit solo d' Elliot à la guitare. Fin et lui s'éloignèrent. Ice-T reprit le tour de chant, le rythme de départ reprit ses droits.

**school girl sleezy with a classy kinda sassy  
little skirt hangin way up her knee  
there were three young ladies in a school gym locker  
and I find there were lookin at D  
I was a highschool loser never made it with a lady  
till the boys told me somethin' i miss  
then my next door neighbor  
had a daughter, had a favour  
and I gave the girl a little kiss, like this **

Une fois encore le public entendit l'intro de départ qui laissa place à la version réarrangé du titre, Elliot reprit le micro....

**she start swingin' with the boys in the school,  
with your feet flyin up in the air  
singin hey diddle diddle  
with the titty in the middle  
I was swingin like I didnt care  
so I took a big chance at the highschool dance  
with the miss who was ready to play  
wasn't me she was foolin,  
cause she knew what she was doin  
when she told me how to walk this way, she told me to **

Fin et Elliot s'affrontèrent ensuite sur le refrain.

**CHORUS  
walk this way, talk this way (x2)  
she told me to  
walk this way, talk this way (x2)  
****just give me a kiss...like this **

Elliot se plaça alors au milieu de la scène et se lança ainsi dans un solo improvisé...porté par les autres musiciens Stabler excédait. Le rythme endiablé avait dès à présent séduit l'ensemble du public... Puis en plein milieu du solo d'Elliot le son d'un nouvel instrument fit son apparition.

Tous les regards se portèrent vers la source de ce bruit et tous purent constater avec surprise que l'un des types de la table du fond près du bar, venait de se lever accompagné de son harmonica, l'homme en question qui n'était autre que mister Steven Tyler rejoignit la scène et entra dans l'impro. Le duo guitare-harmonica semblait fonctionner à merveille.

Elliot et Steven reprirent ensemble le refrain.

**Casey : **Ah non mon dieu, dites-moi que je rêve ! C'est Steven Tyler le chanteur d'Aerosmith et là, en face, c'est les autres membres du groupe. Vous voyez j'en étais sûr, c'est pour ça que ces types ne m'étaient pas inconnu. Je suis doué, avouez le !

**Elisabeth : **Si vous étiez si doué que vous le prétendez maître Novak, vous auriez dû reconnaître les membres du groupe à la seconde même où ils sont entrés dans ce bar.

**Casey :** On ne peut pas être parfaite.

Le duo entre Steve et Elliot prit fin après plus de cinq intenses minutes d'impro. Le leader D'Aerosmith salua les musiciens, sera une poignet de main à Fin et Elliot qu'il félicita.

**Steve : **Bravo ! Bravo ! Applaudissez comme il se doit ces deux inspecteurs.

Tyler salua aussi le public complètement conquit par la prestation offerte. De cette satisfaction en résulta une montée des dons en faveur de l'association du quartier. Les billets de vingt, de cinquante voir de cent dollars, s'entassaient peu à peu dans les corbeilles tendues par Brent et le reste de son équipe. Tout le monde était débout pour le rappel.

Mick le guitariste prit le micro et s'adressa au public.

**Mick :** Merci, merci. Je vais des à présent vous demander de faire preuve d'un peu de patience le temps pour nous de ré-accorder les instruments et de se rafraichir. Le concert reprendra dans quelques minutes. Merci d'avance...

**Steve** ( _à Elliot, Fin et les musiciens._)** :** Bravo les gars, je vous dis chapeau.

**Elliot : **Merci Mr Tyler.

**Steve : **Pas de cela entre nous, appelez-moi Steve.

**Elliot: **Ok, Steve, c'est comme vous voulez.

**Mick :** C'est un honneur de vous avoir sur notre scène.

**Terry : **Oui un véritable honneur.

**Steve :** Merci, merci. Mais ça n'est rien.

**Mick : **Hey j'y pense. Stabler, dans votre liste vous n'aviez pas prévu de chanter une chanson du groupe ?

**Elliot :** Maintenant que vous me le faites rappeler je suis bien forcé de dire que oui.

**Steve : **Alors, comme ça vous allez chanter une autre de nos chansons.

**Elliot : **Oui j'en ai bien peur.

**Steve : **Entre nous cette ré-interprétation de Walk this way tient la route. Vous pouvez demander à mes camarades, on a tous tenté d'être les plus intransigeants possible, mais rien. Vous nous avez bluffé pour des flics.

**Fin :** J'avoue que moi aussi il m'a bien eu. J'ai beau bosser avec lui depuis plus de huit ans, monsieur arrive toujours à me surprendre.

Fin envoya une tape bien sentie dans le dos de son collègue.

**Sean : **Vous et le groupe vous pourriez prendre notre place sur le titre choisit par l'inspecteur Stabler.

**Mitch :** Attends ils ne sont pas venus là pour donner un concert, mais pour se détendre. Je me trompe Steve ?

**Steve :** A la base c'est ce qui était prévu, mais pour une chanson on peut bien faire un effort. Je vais quand même demander leur avis.

Steve fit signe à ses collègues qui se levèrent un à un et rejoignirent sous les applaudissements la scène.

**Joe :** On aurait dû t'attacher à ta chaise.

**Steve :** Inutile de vous présenter le reste du groupe.

Chacun des membres du groupe serra la main aux musiciens puis à Elliot et Fin.

Les musiciens furent vivement félicités par Joey, Joe, Tom et Brad. Mais c'est bien Elliot et Fin qui retinrent tous les éloges. Après les éloges, Steve tenta de convaincre ses camarades de monter sur scène pour une chanson. Bien évidemment les musiciens étaient tout d'abord réticentes, mais très vite ils revirent leur jugement et acceptèrent d'accompagner Elliot sur l'un de leur titre.

**Steve :** Et c'est aussi pour la bonne cause les gars.

**Joe : **Ok, on va le faire.


	15. Chapter 15

**Alors voilà la petite suite des aventures des membres de L'USV. Désolé pour le retard, ces derniers temps je n'ai pas eu tellement le temps d'écrire sur SVU. J'ai profité de l'approche de Noël pour écrire au plus vite la suite. Donc nous y voilà,j'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous souhaites à tous et toutes de très bonnes fêtes...meilleurs vœux pour la nouvelle année...**

**Bsx à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices...**

* * *

Après discussion les membres du groupe retournèrent à leur table. Casey s'apprêtait à se levait pour les saluer, mais un bras la retenue sur la banquette.

**Casey : **Olivia, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

**Olivia :** Restez assise! C'est un ordre !

**Casey : **J'allais seulement leur demander un autographe.

**Élisabeth : **Moi je crois que c'est justement à cause de ce genre de réaction qu'ils ont voulu passer inaperçu

**Casey :** Niveau discrétion j'ai vu mieux.

**Olivia : **Casey, ASSIS! Vous leur demanderez une signature à la fin du concert.

Casey n'eut pas d'autre alternative que d'obtempérer, elle s'assied sous le regard de ses camarades. Fin s'éclipsa discrètement de la scène pour rejoindre ses collègues qui le saluèrent comme il se doit à son arrivée.

**Munch :** Je suis impressionné. J'avoue ne pas apprécier ce qu'on appelle plus communément le Rap, mais je reste néanmoins impressionné par cette prestation que tu nous a offerte. Tu devrais penser à le mettre sur ta plaque. Cela intimiderait peut-être les criminels de savoir que l'un des inspecteurs de l'USV, peut les arrêter en leur exécutant de magnifique gestes comme ceci.

Munch imita une fois de plus la gestuelle de Fin.

**Fin : **Ah, ah très drôle!!! Je suis mort de rire. Et peut-être que certains criminels seraient moins incités à commettre des crimes s'ils entendaient tes vannes pourries.

**Olivia : **Temps mort les gars !

**Munch :** Liv tu sais qu' on adore se charrier, c'est dans notre nature N'est-ce pas Ice-T ?

**Fin : **Un conseil vieux. Si tu veux continuer à me « charrier » évite de m'appeler comme ça.

**Munch : **Ok, c'est reçu.

**Fin : **Bon, on s'le regarde ce concert ? Notre cher Elliot en a à revendre hein?

D'ailleurs d'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous avez perdu votre pari Casey.

**Casey :** Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

**Olivia : **Je pense qu'elle est déjà suffisamment béante, cette plaie.

Ken descendit à son tour de la scène pour rejoindre l'USV. Il fut salué à son tour.

**Munch : **Mais regardez qui voilà ! Le fils prodigue!

**Olivia : **Bravo Ken ! J'ignorais que tu savais mixer.

**Ken :** C'est plus un passe-temps qu'autre chose.

**Fin : **Il est trop modeste.

Steve aperçut Fin et le salua d'un signe de la tête. L'inspecteur Tutuola sans concerter le reste de l'assemblée invita ses nouveaux amis à les rejoindre.

**Fin : **Dites, ça ne vous ennuie pas qu'ils se joignent à nous ?

**Olivia :** Non pas du tout. Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai la possibilité de me mêler à des rock star.

**Élisabeth **_**(à Fin) :**_ Je pense que sans aller chercher dans l'analyse bien poussée, ça veut dire oui.

Steven, Joe, Joey, Tom et Brad approchèrent de la table et saluèrent l'ensemble du groupe.

**Steven :** Qui aurait cru qu'on passerait la soirée avec des flics et sans se faire arrêter en plus.

**Fin :** Les gars je vous présente l'inspecteur John Munch mon souffre douleur et équipier.

**Munch : **Enchanté. Une de mes ex avaient tous vos cd.

**Steven :** Ah oui ! J'espère que notre musique n'est pas à l'origine de votre séparation ?

**Munch : **Incompatibilité d'humeur.

**Fin :** Mon supérieur, le capitaine Donald Cragen et le procureur Élisabeth Donnely.

**Cragen :** Bonsoir !

**Élisabeth :** Bonsoir !

**Fin : **Maître Cas...

**Casey : **Casey Novak, substitut du procureur.

**Steven : ****Ravi**

**Fin:** L'inspecteur Olivia Benson, ma petite sœur et l'équipière d'Elliot.

**Steven:** Enchanté, très enchanté.

Les présentations allaient bon train. Sur scène Elliot prit la relève, seul désormais face au public. Le stress revint plus vite qu'il n'était partit. Guitare à la main, Stabler s'avançait. Il avait l'impression d'être comme un petit enfant confronté à une phobie insurmontable. Quelques goûtes de sueurs parlaient sur son front. De sa place Olivia perçut le mal-être de son partenaire. Elle se trouva étonnée de voir la réaction de ce dernier, lui qui d'ordinaire se montrait si sur de lui, si fort, le voilà désormais sur scène, assaillit par une montée de stress incontrôlable. Par réflexe Elliot chercha son équipière du regard comme pour trouver dans ses yeux le courage et la force d'outrepasser le stress. Olivia répondit à cet appel de regard et pour le rassurer elle se permit de lui adresser un radieux sourire qui se répercuta sur Elliot. Dans son coin, discrètement, Casey ne perdait pas une miette de la scène, la jeune femme ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de sourire elle même.

Un peu gêné Stabler prit le micro pour s'adresser au public.

**Elliot : **Ne m'en voulais pas,mais je pense que je ne serais pas aussi énergétique que ce bon vieux Fin. Néanmoins, j'avance le même argument. Il faut aider nos jeunes. Je sais qu'on vous là souvent rabâcher, mais ils ont besoin de nous et j'ai l'intime conviction que si on aide quelque uns de ces jeunes, on rendra service à la société. Mais passons je ne suis pas là pour tenir un discours moralisateur, je suis là pour chanter, bien que ça ne soit pas mon métier comme vous pourrez le remarquer.

Alors, on va finir tranquillement la soirée. La première chanson que j'ai choisis c'est ma fille qui me l'a fait découvrir...

**Kathleen :** Que je lui est fais découvrir ?

**Maureen:** Là ça ne sens pas bon. Niveau goûts musicaux ma chère sœurette n'est pour ainsi dire, pas une experte.

**Kathleen:** Je ne suis peut être pas douée, mais je suis loin d'être sourde.

Elliot posa sa guitare et en prit une autre, une acoustique.. Il commença à jouer les premières notes de Creep de Radiohead dans une version acoustique telle que Kathleen lui avait fait écouter quelques années auparavant. L'un des musiciens accompagna Elliot. Le rythme était plus au moins posé.

**Olivia : **J'adore cette chanson.

**Kathleen: **Oui je sais j'ai de bons goûts musicaux.

**Maureen: **Et tes chevilles elles ne sont pas trop gonflées sœurette?

A partir de là le rythme devint plus intense, le son du piano se fit entendre. Elliot monta légèrement. Il grattait intensément sa guitare, fermait quelques fois les yeux, de la sueur perlait sur son front et au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Il prenait finalement beaucoup de plaisir à être là.

_**But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here**_

**Casey :** J'ignorais qu' Elliot jouait de la guitare.

**Olivia : **Vous n'êtes pas la seule. Décidément je dois avouer qu'il arrive toujours à me surprendre et ce même après onze ans.

**Steven :**_**(ironique)**_Les gars on devrait le prendre sur notre prochaine tournée.

**Olivia :** Non, je le garde pour moi !

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Olivia. Gênée parce qu'elle venait de dire, elle tenta néanmoins de se rattraper comme elle put.

**Olivia:** Enfin je veux dire qu'on le garde, à notre unité, pour nous.

Casey semblait amusée par la situation, Maureen et Kathleen aussi, elles souriaient de plus belle ce qui gênait considérablement Olivia.

Olivia _(pensées) :__Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ressaisit-toi bon sang. _

Le public se mit à applaudir au moment où Elliot s'approcha, guitare en main. Il prit le micro à pied, le mit droit et à sa hauteur et continua de jouer.

_**I don't care if it hurts,  
I wanna have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul**_

Olivia bougeait légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, fermant même les yeux à plusieurs reprises.

Elliot accentua le son et l'intensité de ses notes

_**I want you to notice  
when I'm not around  
You're so fuckin' special**_

Dans un murmure de déchirement il termina le deuxième couplet

_**I wish I was special **_

Peu à peu le public se laissait entrer dans le rythme en frappant des mains. Les musiciens semblait vraiment s'amuser, l'atmosphère semblait intensément magique. Elliot monta d'un cran et attaqua le second refrain les yeux fermés un léger sourire sur le visage. A la table de L'USV on applaudissait de plus belle.

_**But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here**_

Elliot monta dans les aiguës laissant apparaître quelques grimaces sur son visage

_**She's running out again  
She's running out  
She run run run run...  
run... run...**_

Tout le monde se leva pour applaudir l'inspecteur souriant et content de lui. Le rythme s'apaisa à nouveau, Elliot ouvrit les yeux regarda intensément Olivia, cette dernière gênée baissa les yeux. Donnely le remarqua et se mit à sourire.

_**Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special**_

But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here

I don't belong here... 

Elliot acheva la chanson sous l'ovation du public. Il se leva posa sa guitare et fit signe de saluer les musiciens qu'il remercia. Le public très largement conquit en redemander.

**Steven : **Pour un flic on peut dire qu'il assure..

**Olivia : **C'est même le meilleur !

Décidément Olivia n'en loupait pas une.

**Maureen : **Une chose est sûre, Papa a une fan.

**Casey : **Une vraie fan.

**Olivia : **Allez-y moquez-vous de moi, je vous en pris. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si je sais reconnaître de la bonne musique quand j'en entends.

**Elliot : **Me voilà rassuré. Vous avez l'air d'apprécier. Le prochain titre que j'ai choisis est un classique alors je compte sur vous pour chanter avec moi. Baba O'Riley...

La longue intro au synthé commença, ce même son se répéta en boucle jusqu'à la 42 ème seconde ou le son synthétique d'un piano convergea avec le premier son. A la 56 ème seconde la batterie se fit entendre et le rythme prit une autre tournure.

Elliot fit signe au public de se lever et l'entraîna à taper des mains afin de l'accompagner.

_**Out here in the fields  
I fight for my meals  
I get my back into my living**_

_**I don't need to fight  
To prove I'm right  
I don't need to be forgiven.  
yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah**_

Reprise de l'introduction puis décrescendo...

_**Don't cry  
Don't raise your eye  
It's only teenage wasteland**_

La Batterie monte en crescendo, le rythme mené par la batterie et la guitare électrique gouvernent à nouveau le morceau. Elliot désert le micro du trépied et le prend en main, il sauta partout, joue avec les musiciens.

_**Sally, take my hand  
We'll travel south cross land  
Put out the fire  
And don't look past my shoulder.**_

The exodus is here  
The happy ones are near  
Let's get together  
Before we get much older

Petit interlude électrique. Elliot s'approche du public tend le micro.

**Elliot :**Allez tous avec moi !

_**Teenage wasteland  
It's only teenage wasteland.  
Teenage wasteland**_  
_**Oh, yeah  
**__**Its only teenage wasteland  
They're all wasted!**_

Les toutes dernières notes moururent, comme un chef d'orchestre Elliot bougea les bras pour mener la danse. Le rythme devint soudain intensément rapide, les guitares et la batterie se déchainaient, Elliot en fit de même, il bougea dans tous les sens, secouant vivement la tête et les bras... Lorsque la note finale retentit il sauta en l'air.. Essoufflé il se releva et salua à nouveau les musiciens et le public.

**Elliot : **Merci, merci. Je dois...vous avouez...que j'ai...pas l'habitude...de faire ça. D'habitude pour évacuer... la pression je. .. tape sur tout ce que je trouve... Enfin façon de ...parler... Sinon je plains mes ...pauvres équipiers.

**Munch :** Les pauvres casiers, ils en savent quelque chose

**Cragen : **Sachez si l'envie vous en prend, que ce genre de dégradations allègera vos salaires. Les compagnies d'assurances commencent à se montraient réticentes lorsque je dois envoyer les devis.

**Fin :** Pourquoi se montrent-elles réticentes ?

**Cragen : **A cause du motif que je leur envoie, encore et encore. « Accident de travail ». Alors, comme je n'ai pas envie de m'embêter à remplir de la paperasse que je juge inutile, j'ai décidé de prendre les devants et de sanctionner.

**Elisabeth : **Il faut savoir être ferme. Je crois d'ailleurs que l'Unité a besoin d'un peu plus d'ordre.

**Olivia : **Ca n'est pas en diminuant nos salaires que vous instaurerez un ordre quelconque.

**Munch :** LA FERME ! ! !

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Munch, ce dernier fut contraint de s'expliquer.

**Steve : **Merci inspecteur !

**Munch : **Tout le plaisir est pour moi Steve. Capitaine, Liv, Elisabeth, laissez-moi vous signalez que nous ne sommes ni en service, ni au bureau. Ce qui m'amène à vous dire de la fermer, avec tout mon respect.

**Fin :** On ne cause pas boulot ce soir.

**Olivia :** Mais...

**Fin :** Interdiction de parler du boulot ! Capiche ?

**Olivia :** Compris. Je me tais.

**Munch :** Bien, on dirait que pour une fois nous sommes tous d'accord.

**Huang :** Je crois que c'est un euphémisme

**Mélinda : **Non, laissez George. On va dire qu'ils ont sorti le drapeau blanc ce qui est déjà un grand pas.

**Kathleen :** Dites on pourrait écouter le concert ?

**Olivia : **Oui, bien sûr ma chérie.


	16. Chapter 16

Les membres de l'équipe rejoint par les membres d'Aerosmith, cessèrent toutes conversations aussi futiles qu'elles soient, tous et toutes reportèrent leur attention sur Elliot qui se tenait debout face à un public on ne peut plus conquit, une goutte de sueur perlait sur le front de l'inspecteur Stabler. Il remit le micro sur son trépied, se saisit de deux chaises qu'il plaça en plein milieu de l'estrade de bois autrement dit, la scène. Tous les musiciens excepté Mike, le guitariste, quittèrent la scène afin rejoindre les coulisses en arrière scène, dans le couloir. Mike, guitare en main, rejoignit Elliot. Ce dernier prit le micro qu'il ajusta. Après cela, les deux hommes s'assirent enfin. Elliot prit le micro en main afin de s'adresser à nouveau au public.

Elliot : Alors, si j'ai bien fais le compte, on arrive à présent à mi-parcours. J'espère que jusqu'à présent vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ?

Les acclamations du public vinrent conforter Elliot qui tout sourire se mit à gratter les premiers accords de son avant-dernière chanson.

Elliot : Non seulement j'aime beaucoup cette chanson,cela va de soi, mais en plus j'aimerais la dédier à une personne en particulier.

Les yeux d'Olivia brillèrent de plus belle ce qui n'échappa à Casey.

Elliot : Cette personne a une très grande importance dans ma vie.

Les regards de Munch, Fin, Mélinda, Huang suivis de ceux de Cragen, Casey et Donnely, se posèrent sur Olivia qui peu à peu rougissait. Seules les filles Stabler restaient attentives aux paroles de leur père. Kathleen avait semblerait-il les larmes aux yeux, elle venait de reconnaître sa berceur, la chanson même avec laquelle, chaque soir son père venait la bordait lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé.

Elliot : Cette chanson est pour mon bébé, qui a grandi trop vite, ma fille devenue une belle jeune femme. Pardonne-moi pour tous, ma chérie.

Tous les regards se décollèrent d'Olivia. Tous et toutes se sentirent bêtes, Olivia quant à elle semblait légèrement déçue. Bien évidemment elle tenta tant bien que mal de sauver les apparences. Elle vit les larmes de Kathleen. L'inspecteur Benson prit son sac et en sorti un paquet de mouchoir qu'elle tendit à la fille d'Elliot.

Olivia : Tiens prend ma chérie ! J'ai toujours su que ça servirait.

Kathleen : Merci Liv !

Olivia : De rien !

Olivia, à l'aide de son pouce, chassa une larme qui perlait sur le visage de Kathleen. Les deux femmes se sourient et reportèrent une nouvelle fois leur intention sur l'homme au centre de leurs préoccupations.

* * *

_Voilà, nous y sommes enfin. _

_Le dernier chapitre des aventures musicales de nos héros de l' USV._

_Je tiens avant à remercier toutes mes lectrices. Vous m'avez poussé à continuer et surtout à avancer cette fanfiction partit d'un délire. _

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fiction et d'y avoir déposé de si gentilles reviews. _

_J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira. _

_Laissez des commentaires. Je veux tout savoir de vos impressions. Lâchez-vous._

_J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre est à la hauteur des attentes._

_Encore merci pour tout_

_Jess._

* * *

Elliot et Mike jouèrent les premières notes de **Tears in Heaven**, le public reconnut la chanson d'**Eric Clapton****,** les applaudissements fusèrent aux quatre coins de la salle.

**Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven **

Un petit intermède aux sonorités acoustiques se fit entendre à présent. Les briquets et autres sources lumineuses, étaient de sortie ainsi que les mains en l'air, agitées lentement de gauche à droite, telle de douces vagues bercées par le rythme de l'océan.

Les serveurs continuaient de faire la quête , se déplaçant de table en table avec des corbeilles à pain se remplissant à vue d'œil. Elliot entama le second couplet. Olivia était comme subjuguée, Casey l'était également également. A vrai dire toutes les femmes de l'assistance l'étaient.

**Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven  
I'll find my way, through night and day  
Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven **

Nouvelle pause musicale,nouveau duo entre les deux guitares. L'ambiance dans la salle était calme,sereine, paisible, magique. Pas un bruit venant du public. Les corbeilles continuaient de se remplir sous le regard satisfait de Fin. Mike en guise de chœur, accompagna Elliot

**Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knee  
Time can break your heart  
Have you begging please  
Begging please **

Le guitariste continuaient de jouer les mêmes accords tandis qu'Elliot exécuta sans aucune fausses notes un petit solo qui dura environ 21 secondes. A la fin de l'intermède, enchanté par la performance de l'inspecteur, le public se mit à applaudir de plus belle, Elliot se mit à sourire à nouveau. Mike l'accompagna à nouveau.

**Beyond the door  
There's peace I'm sure.  
And I know there'll be no more...  
Tears in heaven **

L'introduction ce fit à nouveau entendre et nos deux musiciens interprétèrent le dernier couplet.

**Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven****  
****I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven **

**Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven**

Presque l'intégralité du public se leva tout en applaudissant Mike le guitariste et Elliot l'inspecteur de Police. D'ailleurs ce dernier salua le musicien et fit signe au public d'en faire autant. La foule conquise scandait le nom d'Elliot.

A la table de l'USV, tout le monde était débout, pas d'exception, personne n'était resté assit. Maureen applaudissait de plus belle, accompagnée par le fils de Fin. Kathleen était en pleurs. Olivia le remarqua, elle-même avait les yeux légèrement brillants.

Olivia : Allez viens par ici !

Elle prit Kathleen dans les bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Kathleen, après une accolade de quelques secondes, se détacha d'Olivia.

Kathleen : J'ai tâché ta robe !

Olivia : Ça n'est pas grave ma chérie.

Fin : Ça va les filles ?

Olivia et Kathleen : Oui !

Casey passa à son tour des mouchoirs à Kathleen.

Maureen : Tu vas dévaliser tout le monde sœurette !

Kathleen : Ce n'est pas drôle !

Maureen : Je te taquine !

Munch : Nous y voici messieurs (_s'adressant aux membres d'Aerosmith_). La dernière chanson de notre cher Inspecteur Stabler. Si je ne m'abuse, je crois que c'est sur cette chanson qu'il a besoin de vous.

Steve : Oui je le crois aussi !

Donnely : Connaissant notre cher Elliot, il a gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Il va peut-être se déchainer sur **Dream On. **

Joey : Vous connaissez cette chanson?

Donnely : J'ai un certain âge j'en conclue, mais je vous signal que j'ai été jeune il fut un temps. Et de vous à moi je crois que nous sommes de la même bouteille, nous avons la même ancienneté à quelques années prêts il me semble.

Tout le monde se mit à rire de bon cœur. Elliot appela le groupe sur scène. Steve, Joe, Brad, Tom et Joey se levèrent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et rejoignirent à nouveau la scène. Ils prirent un temps pour se concerter. Elliot leur donna le nom du dernier titre qu'il souhaitait interpréter. Steven fit revenir l'un des musiciens du bar, ce dernier se plaça derrière le clavier. Un autre micro à trépied fut déposé sur la scène. Steve y ajouta sa touche personnelle, un long foulard orange et vert, accompagné d'un autre foulard ayant pour motifs les tâches d'un léopard. Steve tapa dans la main d'Elliot et se plaça à ses côtes au milieu de la scène. Joe Perry et Brad Whitford prirent tous deux une guitare électrique, Tom Hamilton prit une basse et Joey Kramer se plaça derrière la batterie. Les musiciens prirent le temps d'accorder leurs nouveaux instruments.

Une fois l'accord des instruments terminé, Joe fit signe au musicien derrière le clavier de lancer l'introduction. Steven s'éloigna du micro, mit sa main gauche dans ses cheveux et poussa un léger cris. Le public reconnu l'un des plus grands tubes du groupe. Avant que la chanson ne commence Elliot adressa un tout dernier message à l'assistance.

Elliot : Cette chanson est pour une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi. J'espère qu'elle se reconnaitra.

Stabler posa son regard sur celui de son équipière. Bien-sûr qu'elle avait compris.

La chanson commença et c'est Steven qui prit les devants. Elliot continuait de regarder Olivia sans la perdre de vue, cette dernière en faisait de même. Les deux équipiers se dévoraient littéralement des yeux.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender **

Steven se tortillait, bougeait les mains et poignets, comme s'il travaillait ses articulations. Il exécutait ces gestes, qui lui étaient propres, cette chorégraphie presque endiablée qui l'avait rendu aussi célèbre que sa bouche large et ses lèvres épaisses, presque aussi célèbre que ces tenues excentriques sur scène.

**I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure**

Accompagné par Elliot et les autres membres du groupe, Mister Tyler déchaînait, entama le refrain tout en faisait valdinguer son micro.  
****

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.

Steven laissa retomber son trépied, il baissa la tête, le public en redemandait. Le leader releva la tête et fit signe à Elliot de prendre la relève. Olivia ne quittait pas des yeux son équipier, il en était de même pour lui. L'instant était magique entre eux. Olivia écoutait chaque phrases, chaque mots avec la même intensité dans le regard.

**Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever**

Joey se déchaîna sur sa batterie, Brad et Joe en firent autant avec leurs guitares électriques. Steven reprit le micro, poussaient par la puissance de la musique, Steven, Elliot accompagnaient des musiciens, allièrent leurs voix. Fin se leva, Munch en fit de même et siffla.

Fin: Gennnnnniaaaalllll **  
**

**  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss**

L'intensité de la musique se fit encore plus forte, ça montait en crescendo. Le duo entre Steven et Elliot se fit à ce moment-là.

**Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
**

Elliot détacha son regard d'Olivia et se mit face à son équipier d'un soir. Les deux voix se mariaient si bien qu'on avait désormais l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une seule voix présente sur scène.

Avant d'atteindre la dernière notes du couplet les deux hommes se firent un clin d'œil, Elliot lança un regard à sa Liv.

**Steven + Elliot: For all the rest of time**

**Steven: Yeah!**

**Elliot: Yeah!**

**Steven + Elliot: YEAH!!!!**

Tout le monde était debout. Steven et Elliot entamèrent ensemble le refrain final. Elliot continua de lancer des regards à Olivia. A la table de l' USV, tout le monde le remarqua mais personne ne prit la parole.

**Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.**

**Steven: I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby **

**Elliot: And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing.**

**Steven + Elliot: Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah **

Joe improvisa un sublime solo à la guitare.

**Steven + Elliot: I Dont, I don't... I don't wanna miss a thing.**

Joey se déchaîna sur sa batterie l'espace de quelques secondes et accompagné de Joe, Tom et Brad, ils mirent fin au morceau sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Elliot: Applaudissez bien fort Aerosmith !

Steven : Inspecteur Elliot Stabler ! ! !

Les musiciens s'approchèrent saluèrent à nouveau le public et tapèrent dans la main d'Elliot. Steven lui fit une accolade.

Steven : Pas mal du tout pour un flic. Se fut un plaisir !

Elliot : Pour moi aussi, merci.

Brent, le gérant du bar, arriva à son tour sur la scène. Il fit signe à Elliot de lui passer un micro. Elliot s'exécuta et passa son micro à Brent.

Brent : Merci à Aerosmith d'avoir joué le jeu, merci à nos musiciens, mais surtout un grand merci à nos deux stars de la soirée.

Elliot fit signe à Fin de venir le rejoindre, ce dernier accourut sous les applaudissements de ses collègues. Elliot lança à nouveau un regard à Olivia qui baissa le sien, elle semblait gênée.

Brent : L'inspecteur Elliot Stabler et son collègue L'inspecteur Tutuola alias ICE-T. Merci à vous deux.

Tels deux comédiens sur les planches d'un théâtre, Fin et Elliot saluèrent le public, ils se baissèrent se relevèrent et baissèrent une dernière fois et se relevèrent. Mais Elliot ne pensait qu'à Olivia.

Fin poussa Elliot qui lança un nouveau regard vers la table de l'USV. Les deux inspecteurs prirent la direction des coulisses suivis de Steven et de sa bande. Les personnes du public se levèrent et commencèrent à quitter les lieux. A la table de l'Unité tout le monde était debout, Kathleen et Casey furent les premières à rejoignirent les coulisses. Les autres restèrent au même endroit. Olivia quant à elle se leva et prit la direction de la sortie.

Cragen : Liv où vas-tu ?

Olivia : Je dois passer un coup de fil.

Tout ça n'était en réalité qu'un vulgaire prétexte pour échapper à sa rencontre quasi probable avec son équipier. Olivia était désormais confuse et troublée, elle ressentait des sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps et encore moins pour Elliot. Tout ça devenait dangereux, trop dangereux pour elle. Elle sortit, respira profondément et commença à marcher.

Dans les coulisses s'était l'effervescence. Casey et Kathleen l'avaient enfin leur fameux autographe. Afin d'éviter les bains de foules, les membres d'Aerosmith sortirent par derrière. Steven laissa son numéro de portable à Fin et Elliot avant de quitter rapidement les lieux. Kathleen n'eut pas le temps de parler à son père, car lui aussi avait déjà quitté les lieux.

Il venait tout juste de rejoindre le couloir menant au bar. Il sortit le sourire aux lèvres et vit ses collègue, du-moins ce qu'il en restait. Il s'approcha de Munch, Donnely, Cragen, Huang, Mélinda et son mari ainsi que de Maureen qu'il embrassa.

Elliot : Alors vous avez aimé ?

Mélinda : C'était génial, merci pour cette soirée Elliot, vraiment merci. Ca change des autopsie et autre. On devrait plus se voir en dehors du travail.

Elliot: Oui, très bonne idée.

Huang : Vraiment surprenant. Qui aurait cru que vous aviez autant de talent vous et l'inspecteur Tutuola !

Donnely : Pensez-donc à vous présenter à American Idol, vous auriez vos chances ! Et enfin les gens auraient un meilleur apriori sur le monde de la justice.

Elliot : J'y pense, c'est noté. Et vous Capitaine, qu'en avez-vous pensez ?

Cragen se mit à sourire ce qui étonna l'assemblée, Elliot en particulier.

Cragen : Je t'avoue que j'avais peur de voir mes inspecteurs se ridiculiser. Je me suis lourdement trompé. Bravo !

Cragen serra la main d'Elliot se dernier remarqua toutefois l'absence, dans le groupe, de son équipière.

Elliot : Merci Capitaine. Mais où est Olivia ?

Maureen : Dehors ! Elle devait passer ou recevoir un coup de fil important.

Elliot : Merci Mo !

A son tour Elliot prit la direction de la sortie.

Olivia remonta son manteau, elle continuait d'avancer. Le regard pétillant elle laissait à présent l'exquise d'un sourire surmonté ses lèvres, elle se mit même à rire légèrement. Mais très vite, sans raison apparente, son doux sourire s'effaça, il disparut comme si jamais il n'était apparut.

Elliot sortit par la porte avant du bar. Il scruta les environs et chercha son équipière du regard. Un couple sortit, main dans la main. L'homme reconnut Elliot et le salua, sa copine félicita le pour sa prestation, ce dernier remercia poliment le jeune couple qu'il s'éloigna peu à peu. Elliot avança en direction du quai, il aperçut au loin Olivia, elle s'approchait de la passerelle, il décida sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire, de la rejoindre.

Olivia avait cessé de sourire. Elle repensait aux événements survenus récemment. Sa violente altercation avec Elliot, les petits secrets de Fin, la pression constante engendrée par le boulot. Elle ne savait que penser. Le regard d'Elliot, se perdant dans le sien lorsqu'il chantait avec Aerosmith, les paroles de la chanson, la dédicace. Olivia était tout simplement perdue. Elle ne savait comment définir les sentiments qui l'assaillaient de toute part. De l'amitié, de l'amour ? Elle se refusait d'imaginer cette seconde hypothèse. Les règles qui régissaient sa vie jusqu'à présent, étaient simples. Ne pas consigner amour et travail (mauvaise idée). Ne pas confondre amitié et amour (d'abord faudrait-il savoir expliqué lequel prime sur l'autre.)

Olivia fut alors prise d'une légère colère. Elle en voulait à Elliot, oui tout simplement.

Tout est de sa faute. C'était la seule solution qui s'offrait dès à présent à l'Inspecteur Benson.

Elliot avait très largement rattrapé Liv qui était à présent sur la passerelle. Stabler fit les trois derniers pas qui le séparait de Benson. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, Olivia surprise, sursauta à ce contact inattendu.

Elliot : Ce n'est que moi !

Olivia : Désolé, j'ai été surprise c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne vas pas fêter la fin du concert avec les autres ?

Olivia s'exprima avec froideur, ce qui étonna Elliot.

Elliot : Je te cherchais. J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais plus là...

Olivia : Oui, oui... J'avais un coup de fil à passer.

Elliot : Ça va ?

Olivia : Oui, ça va. D'ailleurs pourquoi ça n'irait pas.

Elliot : Je te trouve distante. Le concert ne t'a pas plus ?

Olivia : Si le concert ne m'avait pas plus, tu crois que j'aurais attendu la fin pour partir ?

Elliot : J'en conclue que le concert t'a plu.

Olivia roula des yeux et soupira.

Elliot : J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux.

Olivia : Non, pas du tout, je ne t'en veux pas.

Elliot : C'est à cause de la dernière chanson ?

Olivia : ....

Elliot : Liv ? Il y a un problème ?

Olivia : Oui Elliot, oui, il y a un problème. Pourquoi m'avoir dédicacé cette chanson ?

Elliot : Je voulais me faire pardonner et je trouve que les paroles sont si significatives.

Olivia fonça les sourcils. Elliot venait de franchir délibérément la limite qu'ils s'étaient imposés dès leur première rencontre. Le cap de l'amitié venait à l'instant même d'être franchit pour laisser place à des sentiments bien plus profonds, bien plus intense.

Elliot restait silencieux, ses yeux azur pétillaient. Olivia s'approcha de son équipier, elle s'immobilisa face à lui et sans même s'expliquer elle le gifla. Le mouvement fut si violent qu'Elliot, encré au sol, rompit sa position et vacilla légèrement. Il porta sa main gauche sur la joue victime de cet acte violent, une rougeur apparue. Il se redressa et lança un regard noir à son équipière, cette dernière prit conscience de son geste et le regretta amèrement.

Elliot : Mais ça ne va pas !

Olivia : Excuse-moi, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Elliot : Ah oui ! En es-tu bien sûr ?

Olivia : D'accord, tu as gagné ! Oui je t'ai gifler et j'en ai pleinement conscience. Tout ça c'est à cause de cette chanson, de ta façon d'agir. Elliot te rend tu comptes de ce que tu as fais ?

Elliot : Oui ! Olivia je ne t'ai dédicacé qu'une simple chanson.

Olivia : Une simple chanson ? Une simple chanson ? Tu te moques de moi ?

Elliot : Non pas du tout. Quand j'écoute les paroles tout est si clair à mes yeux...

Olivia : Elliot, « I don't want to Miss a Thing » est une chanson d'amour.

Elliot : Oui, je sais.

Olivia : Et toi tu dédicace souvent des chansons d'amour à tes amis?

Elliot : Ça n'est pas si simple et tu le sais.

Olivia : Et je le sais ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Sois clair !

Elliot : Nous ne sommes pas que de simples amis, nous avons toujours été plus que ça.

Olivia : Plus que des amis ?Tu peux m'expliquer la? Nous sommes quoi l'un pour l'autre ? Qu'est-ce qui nous lie si ce n'est pas de l'amitié ?

Elliot : De l'amour !

Olivia recula d'environ deux pas, elle se mit alors à rire.

Olivia : L'amour ! Ce qui nous lie c'est l'amour ! ! Tu n'es pas sérieux là ?

Elliot s'avança d'un pas, Olivia recula d'un pas.

Elliot : Et pourquoi je ne serais pas sérieux ?

Olivia plongea son regard dans celui de son équipier. A la seconde même où leur regard se rencontrèrent, elle comprit qu'il était bien sincère envers elle.

Pendant ce temps dans le Manhattan Café ça fourmillait dur. Les clients, spectateurs d'un soir, ressortirent de l'établissement le sourire aux lèvres. Au bar les serveurs et serveuses réunissaient les fonds récoltés. Brent vint se joindre aux membre de son personnel afin de compter l'argent gagné dans la collecte.

Kathleen et Casey sortirent des loges et rejoignirent le reste du groupe qui attendait patiemment au bar.

Casey remarqua l'absence d' Olivia et commença à s'inquiéter.

Casey : Où est Olivia ?

Cragen : Elle est sortie passé un coup de fil

Kathleen : Et où est mon père que j'aille le féliciter ?

Fin : Dehors. Il doit probablement attendre que Liv est terminée de passer son coup de fil.

Kathleen : Mo, si on allait le féliciter, il le mérite bien, non ?

Maureen : Devant autant d'entrain je ne peux que m'incliner et te suivre ma très chère sœurette.

Donnely : Allez-y les jeunes, nous on va vous attendre. Mais ne tardez-pas. Il commence à se faire tard.

Casey : M'en voilà déçu cher Maître. Moi qui pensait que vous étiez un véritable oiseau de nuit.

Donnely : Mais je le suis Novak. Sauf lorsque j'ai des procès à gagner le lendemain.

Casey : Bien sûr, c'est évident.

Maureen et Kathleen quittèrent le groupe afin d'aller rejoindre leur père.

Toujours immobiles sur la passerelle, Elliot et Olivia se fixaient, pas le moindre mots ne sortaient de leurs bouches.

Elliot : Je sais que je m'y prends mal et que...

Olivia : Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour t'en apercevoir.

Elliot : Que je m'y prenais mal ?

Olivia : Non ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu en as mis du temps pour découvrir que nous étions plus que des amis.

Elliot : Oui, je sais. Mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, je pensais à Kathy et aux enfants. Je me suis toujours convaincu que nous n'étions destinés qu'à être amis et rien d'autre. Puis...

Olivia : Il y a eu l'affaire avec Gitano.

Elliot : Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre.

Olivia : Non, c'est juste que je ressens la même chose depuis Gitano. Cette affaire nous a trop éloigné

Elliot : Mais nous a aussi trop rapproché. J'ai toujours su que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Et j'ai vu juste. On a vécu tellement d'épreuves. C'est après ton départ que j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi, aussi bien au travail, que dans la vie. Je me suis convaincu de la force de mon mariage alors qu'il n'en restait plus rien. Mais il y avait les enfants et je ne voulais pas les abandonner.

Olivia : Non, s'il te plait ne te justifie pas. Moi aussi j'ai commis des erreurs.

Elliot s'approcha à nouveau, Olivia recula à son tour.

Olivia : Non, Elliot arrête ! On ne peut pas aller plus loin. Et de toute façon ça ne marchera pas, on travaille ensemble.

Elliot : Essayons au moins. Liv, laisse-nous une chance.

Olivia : Elliot, je ... je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Ce moment, bien sûr que je l'ais attendu.

Elliot : Je crois que je comprends dans ce cas.

Olivia : Mais non tu ne comprends pas, tu ne comprends rien. J'ai envie, vraiment envie d'être heureuse, d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.

Elliot : Liv, je suis prêt à prendre des risques pour toi, quitte à me brûler les ailles. Je sais qu'ensemble on peut construire quelque chose de solide. Et sans prétention aucune, je sais que je peux te rendre heureuse.

Elliot s'approcha, cette fois Olivia ne recula pas. Son équipier lui caressa la joue du revers de la main, elle lui sourit.

Elliot : J'ai besoin de toi Olivia.

Il s'approcha encore. La proximité de leur visage, aurait il y a quelques minutes, effrayée Olivia. Mais à présent il n'en était rien. A son tour elle lui caressa la joue.

Olivia : Et moi j'ai besoin d'être avec toi Elliot.

Elliot approcha sa tête vers Olivia, leur front se touchaient presque, Olivia ferma les yeux. Les lèvres d'Elliot étaient à quelques centimètres de celle d'Olivia, elles allaient se touchaient, d'ici une fraction de seconde Elliot capturerait les lèvres de son équipière. Mais cette fraction se transforma en une seconde puis deux. Elliot avait été stoppé dans son élan par l'appel de ses deux filles. Gêné il se détacha d'Olivia. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et comprit très vite ce qui avait arrêté, à son plus grand regret, la progression d'Elliot vers ses lèvres.

Elliot : Hey qu'est-ce qui se passe mes chéries ?

Kathleen : On voulait te féliciter, mais je crois qu'on aurait dû attendre.

Olivia : Non, non, les filles. Votre père et moi nous étions seulement en train de...

Elliot : Discuter, nous discutions.

Olivia : Oui, exactement.

Maureen : Oui, au vu de votre proximité il est évidemment que vous discutiez.

Elliot : Et puis-je savoir ce que tu insinues là jeune fille ?

Maureen : C'est bon Papa, j'ai plus dix ans. Kath et moi sommes arrivées au mauvais moment et on s'en excuse.

Kathleen : Oui nous sommes désolés.

Olivia : Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser puisqu'il ne sait rien passé. Allez les filles, on y va.

Olivia commença à avancer suivi très vite par Kathleen et Maureen, Elliot restait à présent seul sur la passerelle.

Tout le groupe était à présent dehors. Donnely fit Olivia et les filles d'Elliot s'approcher.

Donnely : Ah, voilà enfin notre chauffeuse, mesdames on va pouvoir rentrer.

Casey : Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Vous en avez mis du temps à téléphoner, Olivia.

Kathleen : Elle n'était pas au téléphone, mais avec notre père.

Maureen : Oui ils « discutaient ».

Maureen insista bien sûr le verbe qu'elle désigna entre ouvrant des crochets invisibles.

Olivia : Bon, on rentre ?

Donnely : Dites-moi, c'est une impression où vous avez l'air pressé Benson ?

Olivia : Non, tout va bien.

Donnely : Je ne vous ai pourtant pas demandé si ça allait. Répondez donc à ma question au lieu de formuler la réponse d'une question que je ne vous ai même pas posée.

Elliot arriva à son tour, Olivia l'aperçut, elle se détacha du groupe et fit signe aux filles de la rejoindre. Munch observait, le sourire aux lèvres, la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Olivia continuait d'avancer.

Les femmes et les hommes se séparèrent. Donnely, contre toute attente, embrassa Cragen sur la bouche ce qui provoqua, bien évidemment, un élan de surprise en sein de tout le groupe. Elliot continuait de s'approcher, Olivia continuait de s'éloigner.

Chacun repris ses esprits après ce baiser inattendu échangé par Donnely et Cragen. Toutes les attentions se portaient à présent sur un autre « couple » Elliot et Olivia. Les femmes tentaient tant bien que mal de suivre une Olivia plus rapide que jamais. Cette dernière était à vue d'œil loin, Elliot dû même courir pour pouvoir rattraper son équipière.

Elliot : Va moins vite Liv ! ! ! Tu vas perdre tout le monde là !

Olivia : Il faut qu'on rentre, il se fait tard.

Les filles s'étaient arrêtées, laissant Elliot et Olivia seuls, devant.

Munch s'approcha de Fin qui venait de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

Munch : Sans vouloir être pessimiste, moi je pense que cette histoire va mal se terminer. Olivia va surement gifler Elliot.

Fin : C'est clair que là tu es plus que pessimiste. Sans vouloir jouer les fleurs bleues, moi je ne pense pas qu'ils vont se mettre dessus, je suis même prêt à le parier.

Munch : Ah oui, carrément ?

Fin : Oui carrément !

Munch : Je tiens le pari.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent fermement la main et sortirent de leurs poches quelques billets.

Cragen : Vous n'êtes pas croyable tous les deux ! Rangez-moi tout de suite cet argent où je le retire de vos prochains salaires.

Munch : Mais Capitaine...

Cragen : Pas de mais, John. Où vous rangez tous les deux votre argent où je retire le double de vos mises de vos salaires. C'est clair ?

Fin et Munch : Oui Capitaine !

Les deux inspecteurs obéirent à leur supérieur, chacun rangea sa petite liasse dans sa poche.

Elliot continuait, où du-moins essayait, de suivre Olivia. Il se mit alors à courir, il l'a dépassa et se stoppa devant elle, l'empêchant ainsi d'avancer.

Olivia : Elliot, pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de te pousser s'il te plait ?

Elliot : Pourquoi tu me fuis ?

Olivia : Arrête de faire tourner tout autour de ta petite personne.

Elliot : Olivia, il a failli se passer quelque chose tout à l'heure sur la passerelle. Tu ne peux pas le nier voyons.

Olivia : Ça n'était qu'un simple moment d'égarement et tu as su en tirer partit. Elliot, nous sommes partenaires et amis, rien de plus.

Elliot : Rien de plus ? Moi je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Olivia : Je ne veux pas faire de choix qui pourraient compromettre notre amitié et notre partenariat, je tiens trop à notre amitié.

Elliot : Ose me regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire qu'entre nous ce n'est que de l'amitié et rien de plus.

Olivia baissa les yeux et ne sut que répondre à ça.

Olivia : Il est tard Elliot ! Bonne nuit !

Elle contourna son équipier et commença à s'en aller, seule. Lui Elliot se retourna pour faire face à l'ensemble du groupe, il avança d'environ trois pas puis se stoppa net. Olivia continuait de marcher, sa démarche était bien plus lente que celle adoptée avant le dernier face à face avec Elliot. Une larme perla sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Elliot ne savait plus que faire pour la retenir. Il regarda l'ensemble du groupe, tous se sentait gêné et ne savaient que dire.

Une idée traversa la tête d'Elliot. Il prit une grande respiration et entama le refrain de la chanson qu'il avait tout spécialement choisit pour son équipière

**I don't wanna close my eyes**

**I don't wanna fall asleep**

**Cause I'd miss you, baby.**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing.**

Olivia ralentit sa marche et s'arrêta. Elliot se retourna à nouveau et commença à avancer vers elle.

**Cause even when I dream of you**

**The Sweetest dream will never do**

**I'd still miss you, baby**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing.**

Il s'approcha d'Olivia qui restait immobile.

Olivia : Elliot, arrête, c'est une erreur.

Il s'approcha encore, ils étaient à présent proche l'un de l'autre. Elliot posa un doigt sur la bouche d'Olivia.

Elliot : Ne dis pas ça.

Olivia : Et que voudrais-tu m'entendre dire, alors ?

Elliot : La vérité.

Olivia : J'ai peur. J'ai peur d'être seule, comme ma mère. J'ai peur de ne jamais connaître le bonheur, de ne jamais connaître le grand amour comme on l'appelle. Mais ce qu'il y a de plus pathétique dans cette histoire c'est que je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme dont je n'aurais pas dû tombé amoureuse. Pendant tant d'années j'ai essayé de me défaire de ce sentiment, mais à chaque fois que je croyais y parvenir je me rendais compte que mes efforts étaient vains.

Elliot : Ça n'est pas pathétique d'aimer.

Olivia : Si ça l'est surtout lorsque cette même personne ressent la même chose.

Elliot attendrit par toutes les paroles d'Olivia, lui prit la main.

Elliot : C'est moi qui suis pathétique Liv !

Olivia : Alors, nous sommes deux.

Elliot : Comme toujours.

Olivia : Tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir Elliot ?

Elliot : Oui !

Olivia : Embrasse-moi !

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le répéter deux fois. Elliot franchit les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de sa dulcinée, il l'a prit par le menton et captura ses lèvres.

Derrière eux l'ensemble du groupe se mit à applaudir.

Casey : Enfin ! ! !

Donnely : Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça.

Tous regardèrent Elisabeth Donnely comme si elle sortait tout droit d'une autre planète.

Donnely : Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je suis sûr que vous pensez tous la même chose.

Cragen : Mes deux meilleurs inspecteurs, ensembles. Je vais devoir m'y faire.

Donnely : T'y faire ? Ça fait onze ans qu'ils travaillent ensemble. Il ne faut pas avoir le quotient intellectuel d'Einstein pour savoir qu'il était inévitable que Benson et Stabler finissent ensemble.

Olivia passa ses bras derrière la nuque d'Elliot, elle prolongea le baiser.

Kathleen : Hey, les amoureux, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais il commence à faire froid ici !

Les deux amants se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se mirent à sourire.

Elliot : C'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas très chaud.

Olivia : Oui, je l'avoue.

Mains dans la main ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe.

Munch : Alors, Bensler comment ça va ?

Fin : C'est quoi ton délire John ?

Munch : Benson plus Stabler ça donne Bensler.

Elliot : Et Munch plus Tutuola ça donne quoi ?

Fin : Je n'ose même pas imaginer.

Casey : Bon, on se décide à bouger avant de devenir des glaçons.

Huang : Oui, bonne idée.

Le groupe avant vers les véhicules.

Huang, Cragen, le mari de Mélinda, Fin et Munch suivirent Elliot jusqu'à sa voiture.

Casey, Mélinda, Donnely en firent de même avec Olivia.

Tous rentrèrent dans les voitures. Olivia s'adressa une dernière fois aux filles d'Elliot.

Olivia : Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas que je vous dépose ?

Maureen : Non, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai ma voiture.

Olivia : D'accord ! A un de ces quatre les filles !

Maureen, Kathleen : Bye Liv !

Les filles s'éloignèrent. Elliot fut le premier à bouger sa voiture et quitter le parking. Olivia démarra son véhicule et en fit de même.

Quelques minutes plus tard les véhicules arrivèrent enfin au parking de L'Unité.

Une fois encore tout le groupe se retrouva. Chacun prit le temps de saluer tout le monde.

Mélinda et son mari partirent les premiers suivis de Cragen et Donnely, Huang. Il ne restait plus que Fin, Munch et « Bensler »

Fin : Bon allez, je dois me dépêcher. Ken m'attend à la maison et il n'a pas les clés. Bonne nuit à vous. Et Stabler je t'ai à l'œil. Si tu fais du mal à Liv je ...

Elliot : Tu me tombe dessus et tu me casses la figure.

Fin : On est sur la même longueur d'onde vieux.

Elliot : Oui !

Elliot tendit la main à Fin. Ce dernier resta la fixait sans la toucher. Elliot se sentit gêné et laissa retomber son bras. Fin le sourire aux lèvres s'approcha.

Fin : Viens par là !

Il prit Elliot par le bras et lui donna une petite accolade, il en fit de même avec Olivia.

Munch : Et moi j'ai pas le droit ?

Fin :(sourire) Va te faire voir John !

Munch : Au moins j'aurais essayé.

Fin s'en alla à son tour.

Munch : Bon, je ne vais pas trainer. Je suis pose que vous aimeriez être tranquille, rien que tous les deux. Ce que je comprends bien sûr.

Olivia : Bonne nuit John.

Munch fit la bise à Olivia et serra la main à Elliot, puis s'en alla rejoindre sa voiture.

Olivia : Alors ?

Elliot : Alors, quoi ?

Olivia : La question fatidique. On va chez toi où chez moi ?

Elliot : Où tu veux ?

Olivia : Où je veux ?

Elliot : Oui !

Olivia : J'ai bien envie de voir la nouvelle décoration de chez toi.

Elliot : Alors, tes désirs sont des ordres.

Elliot embrassa Olivia puis s'en alla à son tour vers sa voiture. Olivia en fit de même, elle suivit la voiture d'Elliot jusqu'à chez lui. Quelques minutes plus tard les deux inspecteurs arrivèrent à bon port. Olivia fut la première à sortir de sa voiture. Elliot sortit ferma les portières se dirigea vers son coffre d'où il en sortit son étui à guitare. Il referma le coffre et fit face à Liv.

Olivia : Tu m'as bluffé !

Elliot : Ah oui ? Et crois-moi ça n'est pas terminé. Je suis un homme plein de surprise.

Olivia : Ça je le sais Elliot Tabler et je pense m'y faire assez vite.

Olivia lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Elliot sortit de sa poche ses clés et ouvrit la porte.

Elliot : Fais comme j'ai toi !

Olivia : Je pense que je n'aurais pas de mal.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front puis se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Olivia : Dis, ça ne t'ennuie pas que je prenne une douche et que je t'empreinte quelques vêtements ?

Elliot : Fais comme chez toi mon cœur !

Olivia : Mon cœur ?

Elliot : Ça fait trop cul-cul ?

Olivia : Non pas du tout et je crois que je m'y ferais très vite à ce surnom mon amour.

Elliot : Moi aussi !

Olivia lui lança un baiser puis monta les escaliers. Elle souriait, amoureuse et heureuse voilà comment elle se définissait à présent. Elle prit la direction de la salle de bain, se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche.

Elliot monta à son tour, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, se déshabilla, enfila un jogging noir, il prit un de ses short puis un tee-shirt qu'il déposa sur le lit. Il redescendit et se dirigea vers le salon.

Olivia sortit la cabine, seulement vêtue d'une serviette autour de sa taille. Elle quitta de la salle de bain se dirigea vers la chambre d'Elliot, trouva les vêtements déposaient sur le lit. En deux temps trois mouvements elle enfila le short et le tee-shirt deux fois trop grand. Elliot remonta et entra à son tour dans la chambre.

Elliot : Ça te vas tellement bien.

Il s'approcha d'elle, déposa sa tête en creux de son cou, l'enlaça par la taille et l'embrassa au creux du cou. Elle se retourna et lui rendit son baiser.

Olivia : Tu me promets de ne pas fuir.

Elliot : Pourquoi je fuirais ?

Olivia : Je n'ai jamais dis ça à personne.

Elliot : Il y a une première fois à tout.

Olivia : je t'aime Elliot.

Elliot : Ça tombe bien, parce que moi aussi je t'aime Olivia.

Elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, mais ce dernier se retira de son étreinte.

Elliot: Attends deux petites secondes.

Olivia : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?

Il s'avança vers une commode prit le boitier d'un CD qu'il ouvrit sous le regard interrogateur d'Olivia. Il glissa le CD dans le lecteur et appuya sur play. Les premières notes de « I don't want to miss a thing" se firent entendre.

Olivia : Notre chanson à nous.

Elliot : Oui, la nôtre.

Il s'approcha d'elle lui caressa le visage, elle lui caressa le torse. Les yeux brillaient. Elliot captura à nouveau les lèvres d'Olivia, ils atteignirent le lit, firent voler les derniers remparts qui séparaient leurs corps passionnés. Ils succombèrent au plaisir guidé par leur passion mutuelle. Ils firent ainsi l'amour guidé par les notes de leur chanson...


End file.
